


Just call me inspiration - Italian translation

by As_ka



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Art Student Harry Styles, Coffee Shops, M/M, Pining, Recreational Drug Use, Writer Louis Tomlinson
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 53,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/As_ka/pseuds/As_ka
Summary: La verità è che Louis sa che andrà all'inferno, se esiste, ma non perché scrive storie erotiche per vivere. Ci andrà perché la sua musa, la ragione per la quale è ispirato a scrivere di persone che fanno sesso in modi sempre più creativo man mano che passano i giorni, è il più dolce, adorabile, genuino (e completamente ignaro) futuro illustratore di libri per bambini del mondo.(O, quella in cui Louis è uno scrittore, Harry è uno studente d'arte, e si ispirano a vicenda in modi molto diversi)
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 15





	1. Capitolo uno

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [just call me inspiration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432270) by [hereforlou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforlou/pseuds/hereforlou). 



> This is just a translation! All the credits to the original author.  
> La storia non è mia, tutti i crediti vanno all'autrice originale.

“Quante volte pensi che io possa usare la parole 'cazzo' nello stesso paragrafo prima che smetta di sembrare una parola vera?” chiede Louis appena Liam risponde al telefono, e alza gli occhi al cielo quando Liam fa dei versi di sorpresa non meglio definiti dritti nel suo orecchio. Liam dovrebbe esserci abituato ormai, pensa Louis, parlare della la frequenza con la quale i cazzi sono menzionati in uno scritto è parte del loro lavoro dopotutto.

In ogni caso, Liam si riprende velocemente, schiarendosi la voce e considerando la domanda di Louis con tutta la serietà necessaria.

“Beh” dice dopo un momento “ci sono altre opzioni. Potresti provare con un sinonimo”

“Nessuno suona così bene come cazzo, però” Louis si ritrova in questa situazione almeno una volta a settimana, ma solitamente riesce ad uscirne senza aver bisogno di parlare con il suo editore. Di fatto, solitamente cerca di evitare le chiamate del suo editore e ignora le sue email finché Liam non è costretto ad andare a parlargli di persona. Questi sono chiaramente tempi disperati.

È rimasto bloccato sullo stesso paragrafo dalla notte precedente, la stessa fottuta scena (ha) su cui sta lavorando da una settimana: il magico, sconvolgente finale che risolve i problemi di tutti e dà una fine carina, felice e soddisfacente alla sua storia.

La sua stupida storia impossibile. Una storia che apparentemente non vuole essere scritta.

“Potresti concentrarti su altre parti del corpo?” suggerisce Liam.

“I cazzi sono abbastanza essenziali in questa parte, Liam. La trama non andrebbe avanti senza menzionare dei cazzi a questo punto. Specialmente perché ce ne sono due. Entrambi i cazzi devono essere 'spenti' e 'arrossati' e 'ad ammorbidirsi tra le loro cosce' perché io possa dormire stanotte.” Louis mima le virgolette con le dita, anche se nessuno lo vede. Sta sfiorando l'isteria. Non ha ancora iniziato il primo giro di revisione dello scritto ed è possibile che scoppi prima di arrivarci.

“Capisco cosa intendi con il sovrautilizzo di.. della parola” la risata di Liam suona imbarazzata e Louis può immaginarlo, arrossendo e abbassando lo sguardo sul proprio grembo mentre parla. La cosa strana è che Liam è spietato sulla carta. Le sue annotazioni sulle bozze di Louis sono osceni, infiniti scribacchi in penna rossa che vanno da:

_ Le persone usano i verbi contratti quando parlano!! Usali!! _

a:

_ Come può un (1) uomo venire così tante volte in quelle che presumo fossero meno di due ore e NON morire? Non finisce lo sperma? È un qualche tipo di creatura magica?? (idea per una storia?? creatura sovrannaturale quindi sesso bestiale? Pensaci!!) _

Ci sono molte, molte cose che Liam ancora non capisce delle storie erotiche, e una di queste è che alle persone che leggono non interessa la biologia di base. Beh, non gli interessa la biologia base  _ accurata _ . Louis deve ammettere che la biologia è una grande componente della maggior parte dei suoi scritti pubblicati come William Austin.

“Qualsiasi altra parola suona così stupida” piagnucola Louis.

“Anche pene?”

“Voglio dire” considera Louis “Suppongo che pene vada bene, ma ho usato cazzo fino ad ora. Sarebbe strano iniziare a chiamarlo pene ora. O sei una persona da cazzo o sei una persona da pene.”

“Lo sei?”

“Sì, Liam. Merda, scommetto che tu li chiami piselli, non è così?”

“Io.. Uhm, direi che uso pene. O minchia.”

“Minchia non suonerebbe bene in questo contesto.” ribatte Louis. Cazzo è la parola da usare, Louis lo sa, sta solo rimuginando su tutto perché è stanco di lavorare a qualcosa che sarebbe dovuto essere già finito da settimane. “Perchè ce ne devono essere  _ due _ ?”

“È quello che succede quando scrivi erotica gay, immagino.” Ugh, Louis odia quando Liam la chiama  _ erotica.  _ Fa pensare a Louis ad economici libri tascabili con titoli come  _ La mia notte con l'oste  _ o  _ La relazione di Penelope.  _ Tecnicamente, i libri che Louis (o meglio, Austin) scrive, rientrano nella stessa categoria, ma non ha bisogno che gli venga ricordato. “Puoi sempre tornare su Lorenzo.”

“Dio, no, odio Lorenzo. Lui  _ sì _ che è un minchione.” Lorenzo è il suo pezzo forte quando Austin Williams non ha idee e deve tirar fuori Catherine Darling. Ora, Catherine ha scritto un libro intitolato  _ La relazione di Penelope.  _ Ha quattro stelle e mezzo su Goodreads. La maggior parte dei libri di Austin sono valutati con un tre, e Louis ci mette sempre tanto impegno, ha molta più esperienza da cui attingere per scriverli. Semplicemente non capisce quale sia il punto di Lorenzo. Il tizio non parla nemmeno l'italiano, Louis non se n'è mai preoccupato. Gli piace che dia a Lorenzo meno credibilità.

“Lo sai che mi stanno chiedendo questa bozza da settimane” dice Liam, una nota severa nella sua voce “Concludi la scena, la puoi sistemare dopo. Lavora su qualcos'altro mentre io edito.”

“Non è così facile” replica Louis “Ti ho chiamato, questo non ti dice quanto  _ non facile  _ sia? E non è nemmeno un Hunter!”

Forse questo è il problema. Louis non ha mai problemi quando scrive Hunter. Hunter ha fatto threesome e foursome di soli uomini e Louis non ha mai pensato di star usando troppo la parola 'cazzo' mentre scriveva quelle scene. Ma Hunter è il marchio di fabbrica di Austin. Ha la sua propria serie di libri e Louis lavora molto di più su quelle storie che su qualsiasi altra cosa. Quella su cui è bloccato ora è un nonnulla, una storia corta che dovrebbe essere parte di un'antologia di cui nemmeno gli interessa.

Il perché sia così abbattuto da questa stupida scena va oltre alla sua conoscenza. 

“Forse dovresti, sai” Liam inizia a dire. Non continua, chiaramente pensando che Louis sia capace di leggergli la mente. Lo fa sempre, iniziare a parlare e poi lasciare le frasi inconcluse, come se quello che intende dovrebbe essere ovvio. Louis si dimentica sempre di quanto sia fastidioso finché non si trova nel mezzo di una conversazione con lui e desidera entrare nel telefono e schiaffeggiare un po' Liam.

“Dovresti cosa?” chiede Louis, esasperato quando i secondi di silenzio si prolungano.

“Dovresti.. trovare un po' di ispirazione.”

Louis fissa lo schermo del suo computer. Il cursore sul suo documento word lo fissa di rimando.

“E come pensi che lo faccia?”

“Beh, lo sai! Sei tu quello che va in cerca di ispirazione e poi scrive trenta pagine di smut in un weekend! Chiama il tuo ragazzo o qualsiasi cosa sia e.. ispirati.”

Louis inclina la testa e ride, non solo perché quello che Liam sta dicendo è totalmente senza senso, ma perché il ragazzo suona così inorridito che Louis può attualmente  _ sentire _ quanto a disagio sia.

“Pensi che io scopi per lavorare, non è vero?” chiede quando si riprende, ancora ridacchiando dietro il palmo della mano “Pensi che mi stia divertendo?”

“Beh” Liam si schiarisce la gola “Non lo fai? Menzioni sempre un  _ lui _ , non me lo sono inventato.”

“E come fai a sapere che  _ lui _ è qualcuno che mi sto scopando? O anche solo una persona, per quello che conta.”

“Ti ispira a scrivere di gente che scopa, quindi spero che non sia il tuo cane o una cosa!” Liam quasi urla e Louis ride ancora, portandosi una mano alla pancia e quasi cadendo dalla sedia.

“Non me lo sto scopando,” dice Louis prima che Liam diventi troppo arrabbiato e cominci a chiedere altre cose “È un amico. Parliamo.”

“Di sesso?”

“No.” decisamente no “Deve essere tutto riguardante il sesso per te?”

“Tu mi hai chiamato per parlarmi del troppo uso della parola cazzo. In una scena di sesso. In una storia pornografica che dovresti star scrivendo.”

“Qual è il punto?”

“Voglio la bozza entro venerdì o daremo il tuo spazio a qualcun'altro,” gli dice Liam, ormai stufo. “Vai a parlare con la musica o quel che è.”

“Non arrabbiarti, sto soffrendo qui!”

“Addio,  _ Austin _ .” dice Liam prima di agganciare. È molto serio, se chiama Louis  _ Austin _ . Louis odia il suo pseudonimo. Catherine Darling non è molto meglio, ma lo usa talmente poco che non conta nemmeno. E poi, Liam non lo chiama mai  _ Catherine  _ con quel tono.

L'unico pseudonimo che conta, l'unico a cui abbia mai davvero voluto essere associato è l'originale, L.W. Tomlinson. Tomlinson ha scritto una storia, mettendoci anima e corpo, e poi è scomparso dalla faccia della terra per non venir mai più nominato.

I questi giorni si sente finto, anche più di Catherine e Austin a volte.

Louis lascia cadere il telefono sulla sua scrivania e si passa le mani sul viso. È doloroso anche solo quanto non voglia nemmeno più aprire il file sul suo computer. Le sue dita prudono per la voglia di chiudere la finestra e andare alla cartella di Hunter e aprire una delle bozze incomplete che contiene. In ogni caso, pensa che non sarebbe in grado di lavorare nemmeno su quelle. È passato troppo tempo –  _ una settimana è troppo tempo – _ e Liam ha ragione, ha bisogno di ispirazione.

Con un sospiro, Louis da un'occhiata allo schermo attraverso le dita. Le parole familiari sono ancora lì. In qualche modo, la chiacchierata con Liam non le ha fatte magicamente sistemare da sole, uno sguardo veloce è sufficiente per far risaltare ogni singolo errore.

_ Il cazzo di Chris palpitò, incastrato nei suoi jeans. Spinse dolorosamente contro la zip. È duro da quando è entrato in macchina, e non è cambiato nulla durante la guida. La mano di Jason sulla sua coscia non stava aiutando, salendo sempre di più a ogni miglio che passavano, fino a stringere il cazzo di Chris attraverso il denim, con una presa così ferma che fece quasi scivolare via le mani di Chris dal volante. _

_ “Impaziente” commenta Jason, quasi in maniera casuale, le dita a stringere il cazzo duro di Chris. “Non togliere gli occhi dalla strada.” _

_ “Ci sto provando” mormorò Chris “Forse se tu non stessi toccando il mio cazzo ment _

  
  


Sì, sta decisamente abusando della parola cazzo. Quattro volte in meno di cento parole? È eccessivo, persino per Austin Williams. C'è un cambio di tempo verbale nel mezzo e c'è qualcosa di strano nella lunghezza delle frasi, qualcosa di falso nei dialoghi. I dialoghi sono sempre stati il punto debole di Louis, sia come Austin che come Catherine. Fortunatamente, le persone non leggono questi libri per le frasi argute dei personaggi. Per quanto riguarda il lavoro di Louis, gli basta essere bravo nel parlare sporco e supplicare disperatamente, ed è bravo a fare entrambe le cose, se lo dice lui stesso.

Preme il tasto per cancellare usando un po' più della forza necessaria, l'altra mano ancora davanti al suo viso. L'intera scena fa schifo. Per quanto provi, Louis non riesce a fare in modo che ci sia una chimica credibile tra Jason e Chris, nemmeno con il livello così basso com'è. Di nuovo, pensa di aprire uno dei file di Hunter per riscaldarsi. Ma se inizia uno dei quelli, non finirà mai questo, e Liam potrebbe davvero ucciderlo. 

Non si sa mai con questi tipi calmi.

In un istante, l'intera scena scompare dallo schermo. Forse può saltare il viaggio fino a casa di Chris e andare dritto alla scopata, senza preliminari né niente. Dubita che importerebbe. Ha già in mente quella parte, chi farà cosa e quali confessioni ne usciranno. Ha perfino l'ultima frase scritta (scrive sempre l'ultima frase in anticipo, lo fa sentire stabile, come se sapesse esattamente dove sta andando a parare). Il suo problema ora è tutto quello che c'è nel mezzo, tutte le parti succose.

Sta bramando una tazza di tè.

In realtà, brama più di una tazza di tè. Ha bisogno di uscire dal suo appartamento, scendere le scale ed entrare da Anne's, sedersi al suo solito tavolo, fare il suo solito ordine e vedere la solita gente. Persona. Un'occhiata e Louis saprebbe che tutto sarebbe andato bene.

Louis sospira, appoggiando la schiena alla sedia. Anne's è chiuso fino al giorno dopo; non importa quanto Louis abbia bisogno di sistemare il racconto. Dovrà accontentarsi di prepararsi da solo il tè – niente bei sorrisi o occhiolini sfacciati per lui. Solo sé stesso e il suo laptop, finché uno dei due non esaurisce la carica.

Sta riempiendo il bollitore, considerando se dovrebbe scrivere un'altra scena preparatoria per Jason e Chris o andare direttamente al punto, quando sente il suo telefono emettere fischiettii e Louis quasi fa cadere il bollitore nel lavandino.

C'è solo una persona che ha la suoneria personalizzata nel telefono di Louis.

Rimette il bollitore nel mobile e si asciuga le mani umide sui pantaloni, tornando al tavolo. Lo stomaco di Louis sprofonda. Ha un nuovo messaggio.

**H (emoji della tazza di tè):**

_ Mi sei mancato oggi. Tutto okay? Il tuo tavolo sembrava triste. _

Louis corruga la fronte allo schermo. Di cosa sta parlando questo ragazzo? Anne's è chiuso, Louis ha speso l'ultima settimana imbronciato per questo. È passato davanti alle finestre scure tutti i giorni mentre andava allo Starbucks più vicino. Potrebbe anche avere sbirciato tra le persiane una o due volte giusto in caso avessero cambiato idea e non avessero bisogno di una vacanza dopotutto.Ha memorizzato ogni ricciolo del piccolo biglietto che ha visto venire scritto e appeso alla porta da Harry.

_ Chiusi fino a mercoledì, ci scusiamo per l'inconveniente!! :) _

Oggi è mercoledì, il che significa che riapriranno il giorno dopo, giovedì. Louis sta contando le ore da sabato.

Louis scrive una risposta -  _?? Non aprite fino a domani _ \- e si risiede sulla sua sedia, gli occhi fissi sul telefono. Ci vuole meno di un minuto perché suoni di nuovo. 

**H (emoji della tazza di tè):**

_ No? Abbiamo riaperto oggi tt il giorno, ti avevo anche tenuto da parte uno scone stamattina.. _

_ Ma l'ho mangiato a pranzo, scusa! ! _

Sulla faccia di Louis cresce il disappunto. Non riesce a credere- fanculo, ha speso tutto il giorno sulla sua bozza, ha persino evitato il suo viaggio fino a Starbucks per rimanere concentrato, e Harry è sempre stato al piano di sotto, tutto adorabile e sorridente e probabilmente abbronzato dopo la sua settimana in Brasile e Louis l'ho  _ mancato. _

Sono già le sette passate. Le porte di Anne's sono chiuse e le luci probabilmente spente. Louis odia Jason e Chris più che mai.

Prima che possa mandare un nuovo messaggio, qualcosa che lo faccia sembrare indisturbato e casuale e non come la patetica persona che è, il telefono suona di nuovo.

_ Sono dovuto venire per chiudere e ho della torta di carote avanzata _

_ ho anche appena messo il bollitore sul fuoco _

Lo stomaco di Louis fluttua, e non si preoccupa nemmeno di rispondere prima di prendere il proprio laptop e il caricatore e scappare dal suo appartamento.

In qualsiasi altro giorno, Louis si sentirebbe un po' disgustato da quanto sia bisognoso. Ma ha appena passato una settimana orribile, e un pomeriggio ancora peggiore, e Harry e le sue fossette sono sempre la miglior cura per qualsiasi male.

L'ascensore sembra metterci un'eternità per arrivare e Louis picchietta le dita della mano libera contro la sua coscia, impaziente, ascoltando i vecchi ingranaggi che cigolano, i suoni che riecheggiano per tutte le scale.

All'inizio della giornata, forse avrebbe potuto sfidare le scale, ma i vecchi gradini di marmo sono consumati e le luci dei piani superiori sono sempre spente. Con la luce del sole che filtra tra le piccole finestre lungo le scale, Louis è sicuro che avrebbe potuto tentare. Alle sette di sera e con solo tè e cereali nello stomaco, Louis è quasi certo che il tentativo di scendere sette piani di scale finirebbe con delle ossa rotte.

O ancora peggio, un laptop rotto.

Quando finalmente l'ascensore si ferma davanti a lui, Louis non perde tempo ad aprire le vecchie porte in ferro. Nella sua tasca, il cellulare ronza, ma lo ignora per richiudere le porte e cercare di non caderci addosso quando la scatola di metallo inizia a muoversi. Si è rassegnato a tutti gli inconvenienti del vivere in un palazzo costruito cent'anni prima – come la trappola mortale chiamata comunemente ascensore o il modo in cui i tubi scricchiolano e tintinnano quando aumenta il caldo, gli spifferi che passano dalle vecchie finestre, o il fatto che non abbia armadi a muro. In ogni caso, ha realizzato che i pro sono più dei contro, e il principale vantaggio è la posizione.

Louis non realizza di non aver messo un cappotto fino a quando non sta uscendo e il vento gelido lo schiaffeggia. Impreca sottovoce – Harry lo rende stupido. È un problema che vive tutti i giorni. Fortunatamente, tra la porta e l'entrata di Anne's ci sono meno di dieci passi. Sfortunatamente, Anne's è già chiuso, e i trenta secondi che Harry impiega per aprire la porta sono sufficienti per lasciare Louis mezzo insensibile e tremante.

Il freddo è l'ultima cosa a cui pensa una volta che Harry appare di fronte a lui, circondato dalla luce delicata che proviene dall'interno e già sorridente. Louis sorride di rimando e in qualche modo riesce a muovere i suoi piedi congelati ed entrare nel locale, che è caldo e c'è un profumo paradisiaco, caffè e caramello.

“Gesù, Lou, si congela fuori” è la prima cosa che dice Harry, la sua voce lenta e sciropposa che avvolge Louis come un cappotto spesso. “Non dovevi correre qui.”

La porta si chiude con un tonfo e la piccola campanella che c'è sopra tintinna. Louis cerca di scrollarsi di dosso i resti di freddo che gli sono rimasti addosso, saltellando sul posto e girandosi per guardare bene harry. Harry è più vicino di quanto si aspettasse, comunque, mentre entra nel suo spazio personale e mette le sue grandi mani sulle braccia di Louis. Le strofina su e giù con movimenti veloci e sicuri, come farebbe una mamma apprensiva.

Louis cerca di non sciogliersi troppo evidentemente al tocco, e invece apprezza la vista di Harry finalmente di nuovo davanti a lui.

Egli sta indossando un grembiule legato attorno alla vita con i lacci che fanno un giro intero e sono legati con un piccolo fiocco sotto all'ombelico. Il petto è scoperto, e Louis può vedere delle impronte di dita che sporcano il tessuto della maglietta. I suoi capelli sono tenuti indietro da una bandana gialla e il suo viso è sorprendentemente scura. Come le sue braccia, e il suo collo e lo spazio tra le sue clavicole.

Solo con questa vista, le dita di Louis prudono dal bisogno di scrivere.

Si domanda se possa riscrivere l'intera storia e ambientarla in qualche città sul mare, dove le pelli di Jason e Chris sarebbero sempre soffici e calde al tocco e il naso di Chris diventerebbe rosato con qualche lentiggine, com'è quello di Harry ora.

“Beh, guardati” dice Louis quando Harry fa un passo indietro e realizza che lo sta fissando. “Hai mai lasciato la spiaggia?”

“Non proprio” Harry sorride, le fossette che fanno capolino, e Louis potrebbe fottutamente svenire. Harry lo fa sentire come se fosse un personaggio delle storie di Catherine – stordito, come se ci fosse sempre una risatina bloccata nella sua gola. Appoggia il laptop sul tavolo più vicino e muove un po' le dita fredde cercando di tornare a sentirle.

“Beh, non ha alcun diritto di essere così nel bel mezzo di Gennaio” replica Louis.

Harry si morde il labbro inferiore e sorride ai suoi piedi prima di sorpassare Louis è tornare dietro al bancone, dove ci sono due tazze fumanti che aspettano.

“Ecco” dice, portandone una a Louis, che avvolge le mani attorno alla superficie calda e sospira di sollievo. “Ti piace la torta di carote, giusto? Non mi ricordo se hai mai provato la nostra prima.”

“Certamente” risponde Louis, con il naso già mezzo nella tazza. Si ricorda di star indossando gli occhiali solo quando si appannano per il vapore, lasciandolo momentaneamente cieco. “Amo qualsiasi torta, se la prepari tu.”

Harry sbuffa una risata e prende la sua tazza e un pezzo di torta, già posizionato su un piatto, e li mette non sul tavolo dove Louis ha lasciato il suo laptop, ma sul suo solito, quello un po' nascosto in un angolo tra il bancone e il muro. C'è un bigliettino sopra, con scritto  _ riservato _ in inchiostro rosa.

A Louis si stringe il petto.

“Non ho fatto io questa, in realtà. L'assaggerai comunque?” chiede Harry, prendendo una sedia e lasciandocisi cadere sopra, e in quel momento Louis vorrebbe essere una persona migliore, una che non si imporrebbe su Harry dopo quella che è stato chiaramente una lunga giornata di lavoro. In ogni caso, è terribile, quindi porta il suo tè e il suo laptop al tavolo e si siede sull'altra sedia con un sorrisetto.

“Suppongo di doverlo fare.”

Assaggia la torta, che è fantastica, e beve il tè, e poi prende il suo laptop e inizia a scrivere mentre Harry racconta del suo viaggio mentre spazza il negozio, ridacchiando ai suoi stessi aneddoti e facendo roteare gli occhi a Louis mentre le sue dita volano sulla tastiera. Mentre ascolta la voce di Harry, le pagine del fine che ha opportunamente salvato come  _ quando troveranno il mio corpo in decomposizione, date la colpa a questo pezzo di merda  _ iniziano a riempirsi.

Questo è il superpotere di Harry. Uno sguardo alle sue labbra e Louis può scrivere poesie su un pompino. I suoi avambracci tatuati hanno ispirato più sesso sospeso di quanto Louis possa contare. La vista dei suoi jeans che si stringono attorno al suo culo una volta ha dato vita ad un'intera storia dedicata solamente alle meraviglie del rimming. Non ha un impiego per quella storia, è da qualche parte nel suo hard disk, accumulando della metaforica polvere elettronica, ma il punto è che esiste, ed è grazie ad Harry. L'adorabile Harry del bar, con la sua risata strana e gli occhi luccicanti. Le sue mani grosse e le sue fossette. Spalle larghe e gambe lunghe e ora Louis si sta distraendo. §In ogni caso, non rende più difficile scrivere.

Come harry parla, Louis scrive. Scrive osceno, disgustoso porno che verrà pubblicato in un libro pieno di altro osceno e disgustoso porno, scritto da altre persone che probabilmente non prendono ispirazione da inconsapevoli ragazzi ricci che sono fin troppo amichevoli per il loro stesso bene.

Louis ha smesso di sentirsi in colpa per il suo metodo di scrittura molto tempo fa. O almeno è quello che dice a sé stesso.

“Oh!” Harry smette di spazzare tutto d'un tratto e Louis alza lo sguardo per vederlo che ghigna dall'altro lato del locale. “Ho finito qualche disegno per il progetto finale di cui ti ho parlato.” arrossisce da sotto l'abbronzatura “Potresti darci un'occhiata dopo, se vuoi.”

“Certo, tesoro” dice Louis, tornando a guardare lo schermo ed esaminando le ultime parole che ha scritto.

_ Jason spinse i suoi fianchi contro quelli di Chris, il suono della pelle che sbatte contro la pelle umida che quasi sparisce sotto al respiro affannoso di Chris e le deboli imprecazioni di Jason. Egli ha preso i fianchi di Chris e li ha tirati verso di se quando le loro ginocchia hanno iniziato a scivolare sul letto, e il nuovo angolo strappa un gemito dalla gola di Chris. Jason poteva vedere le dita dell'altro uomo stringere le lenzuola nei pugni, il rretro del collo arrossato, i tendini in evidenza. _

_ “Ti piace così, huh?” gli mormorò Jason. Le sue mani pressarono le spalle di Chris contro il materasso finché non sentì il respiro dell'altro bloccarsi, i fianchi spinti indietro. Quando Jason gli andò incontro con i suoi, Chris emise un piagnucolio, la schiena che si curvava sotto le mani di Jason come creta.  _

_ “La faccia giù e il culo in aria, come una cagna in calore. Ansimando per questo.” _

Cristo.

“Hai scritto qualcosa mentre ero via?” chiede Harry, appoggiando il mento sulla punta della scopa e dondolando in avanti. Louis riesce a malapena a resistere alla vista.

“Lo sai che lavoro meglio quando sono con te” ammette onestamente Louis, anche se tiene il suo tono leggero abbastanza per farlo suonare come se non fosse così tristemente serio come in realtà è.

“Mmm, mi chiedo se mi farai mai leggere qualcosa. Io ti ho fatto vedere il mio.”

Una scarica di calore gli arriva dritta allo stomaco e deve smettere di guardare il sorrisetto di Harry e le sue sopracciglia inarcate prima di tradirsi da solo.

“Non essere sfacciato, Styles. Lo sai che i miei lavori sono top secret.” e c'è una grande, grandissima differenza tra il lavoro di Louis e quello di Harry, ma questo Louis non lo dice. Meno Harry sa e meglio è.

Lancia un'occhiata al locale solo per vedere un Harry imbronciato che torna a fare le sue pulizie. Il grembiule è stretto attorno alla sua vita sottile, e fa sembrare la sua schiena imponente, i muscoli nascosti che lavorano da sotto la maglia. Le dita di Louis sussultano e ricomincia a scrivere.

La verità è che Louis sa che andrà all'inferno, se esiste, ma non perché scrive storie erotiche per vivere. Ci andrà perché la sua musa, la ragione per la quale è ispirato a scrivere di persone che scopano in modo sempre più creativo man mano che passano i giorni, è il più dolce, adorabile, genuino (e completamente ignaro) futuro illustratore di libri per bambini del mondo.

-

L'obiettivo di Louis non è mai stato quello di fare soldi scrivendo porno. Fare lo scrittore di professione non gli era passano nemmeno per l'anticamera del cervello fino a che non stava finendo il college e non aveva idea di cosa fare nella sua vita dopo quello. Gli piaceva la musica, e aveva brevemente considerato di proseguire per quella strada, ma lo sentiva più come una fantasia che come una vera carriera. Aveva amici che sarebbero andati all'università per studiare marketing, business, legge e tutte le altre cose utili che a Louis non interessavano davvero. Quindi è rimasto a Manchester ed ha trovato un lavoro scadente come commesso. Nel suo tempo libero spariva, rassicurando sua madre di stare  _ bene _ , e scribacchiava sui taccuini sgraffignati dall'ufficio. Destreggiarsi con testi di canzoni portò a destreggiarsi con poesie e poi con piccole storie e poi, in fine, con una storia più lunga, la sua unica vera storia lunga, che in qualche modo diventò un libro pubblicato del quale Louis era (ed è tuttora) incredibilmente orgoglioso. L'unico dei suoi lavori di cui non si vergogna, e anche l'unico che non ha portato a nulla.

Niente è andato nella direzione prevista dopo quello.

La cosa del porno sarebbe dovuta essere un di più, un favore a Liam, una buona risata e un paio di notti spese scrivendo dei piccoli smut per un giornaletto online che finì per avere più attenzione di quanto lui e Liam avessero previsto.

Louis iniziò a scrivere pezzi settimanalmente e prima di rendersene conto, gli è stato offerto un piccolo contratto di pubblicazione da parte dei capi di Liam, ha lasciato il suo lavoro e si è dedicato completamente allo scrivere di cazzi (e le occasionali vagine). Non è un lavoro di cui può parlare con sua madre o le sue sorelle, ma è una paga sicura finché produce costantemente oscenità,e fino ad ora, Louis l'ha sempre fatto.

Se gli piace o meno farlo non è un problema, non finché può pagarsi l'affitto e avere comunque dei soldi per comprare i regali di compleanno delle sue sorelle e mettere da parte qualcosa per un giorno di pioggia. Non ha bisogno di molto, davvero, solo un tetto sopra la testa, cibo sul tavolo e Harry da qualche parte nelle vicinanze.

La cosa di Harry non è nemmeno causata da quanto Louis sia perso per lui, ma prevalentemente per lavoro.

Harry ha reso tutto migliore dal momento in cui Louis l'ha incontrato, tre anni prima, mentre era sovraeccitato dalla caffeina e stava ignorando le chiamate di Liam sulla bozza del suo primo libro come Austin Williams. Louis aveva passato settimane ad iniziare frasi e cancellarle subito dopo, senza riuscire a pensare ad una singola buona idea, qualcosa con abbastanza sostanza per scriverci su un libro intero, non solo un paio di pagine. Qualcosa che sarebbe stato una buona storia, perfino con tutte le parti di sesso esplicito che Louis doveva includere. Gli era stato dato un numero di parole da rispettare, sia dello smut che del totale, perché a quel punto stava scrivendo romanzi rosa (come li chiama Liam quando non usa parole come  _ erotica _ ) e apparentemente i lettori avevano delle aspettative.

Tre anni fa, Louis entrò inconsapevolmente da Anne's il giorno d'apertura, ringraziando la sua fortuna per non dover andare fino a Starbucks sotto la pioggia. Si sedette al tavolo più lontano dalla porta, la schiena contro il muro in modo tale che nessuno potesse vedere lo schermo del suo laptop. Non si era accorto della costruzione del locale. Schiacciato in un angolino, era piccolo e affascinante, totalmente insignificante visto dall'esterno.

Harry gli si parò davanti prima che lui finisse di srotolare il cavo del caricatore dal proprio braccio. Non si era reso conto di starlo facendo. Le sue dita erano ancora un po' tremanti per il freddo e tutto il caffè che aveva bevuto durante la mattina e ci mise un momento per alzare lo sguardo.

Quando lo fece, la bocca già a aperta per chiedere qualcosa che lo avrebbe tenuto sveglio e vigili per le successive ore, si congelò completamente.

“Benvenuto” disse Harry, sorridendogli dall'alto, un cappellino e un grembiule abbinati ad adornare il suo corpo, le mani dietro la schiena. “Il mio nome è Harry, sarò qua dietro pronto a prendere il tuo ordine quando sarai pronto.” Fece un gesto indicando il bancone, dondolando avanti e indietro sui propri talloni. Sembrava un bambino che giocava a fare il negoziante. Eccetto per il fatto che fosse, molto evidentemente, non un bambino. Era, comunque, davvero in forma.

“O-oh, scusa, non ho realizzato che dovevo ordinare prima di sedermi.” Louis iniziò ad alzarsi dalla sua sedia, ma Harry alzò le mani. Aveva delle mani grandi. Louis decise immediatamente che il suo personaggio principale avrebbe avuto le mani grandi, dita lunghe. Forse occhi verdi, anche se non sono esattamente comuni. Harry aveva gli occhi verdi. Essi riflettevano le lucine poste sul bordo del bancone.

“È okay, non devi alzarti. Noi, uhm, non abbiamo ancora deciso come faremo le cose, e dubito che verrà qualcun altro oggi. Posso prendere il tuo ordine qui.”

Louis si risedette, guardandosi attorno per la prima volta. Il posto era completamente vuoto, eccetto per sé stesso e Harry, e sembrava pulito e ordinato proprio come Harry.

C'erano circa dieci tavoli in totale, e nemmeno una sedia uguale ad un'altra. Il parquet appariva luccicante, come se nessuno ci avesse mai camminato sopra, e tutto il resto sembrava ben tenuto ma vecchio, come se fosse stato preso da cinquanta differenti negozi di antiquariato. Sembrava un po' come se una vecchia signora mezza cieca avesse messo tutto assieme e non era uno stile che solitamente Louis apprezzava, ma Harry, con le sue guance rosa e gli occhi grandi, sembrava proprio a casa.

“Appena aperto?” chiese Louis. Era il primo pomeriggio, un orario strano per aprire un bar. “O sono semplicemente il primo cliente oggi?”

“Tu sei il mio- nostro primo cliente in tutto il giorno. Cioè in.. sempre. È il giorno d'apertura” disse Harry, scuotendo le mani ai suoi fianchi, ancora sorridendo. “Eccetto che sono l'unico qui a causa del tempo, quindi non c'è molto da celebrare.”

“Scusa, e io cosa sono? Possiamo renderlo una celebrazione anche solo noi due, che importa dei piccoletti spaventati da un po' d'acqua.”

Giusto in quel momento, un tuono rimbombò abbastanza forte da far tremare le finestre e Harry saltò e rise girandosi verso il suono. 

“Lo chiamerei più di 'un po' d'acqua'” disse. Louis non riuscì a smettere di guardare il suo profilo. Egli aveva delle belle ciglia. La bocca era troppo rosa perché non stesse portando un qualche tipo di rossetto.

“Certo, certo” sbuffò Louis, strappando un'altra risata ad Harry e sentendo tutto il freddo scivolare via dal proprio corpo. Sperò di non star arrossendo troppo ovviamente. “Comunque, prenderò una tazza di tè e qualsiasi cosa ci sia da mangiare.”

“Qualche preferenza sul tè?” Harry tornò a guardarlo con i suoi occhioni increspati. Il suo personaggio principale avrebbe avuto una voce profonda, decise Louis.

“Sorprendimi” disse Louis, anche se aveva delle preferenze e Harry sembrava il tipo da portare tè verde o qualcosa del genere.

Confermando i sospetti di Louis, cinque minuti dopo, Harry tornò al tavolo con una teiera di tisana che lasciò un retrogusto di fiori nella bocca di Louis e un pezzo di torta al limone, che Louis divorò in quattro morsi, resistendo alla tentazione di leccare la forchetta per pulirla.

“È fantastica” disse ad Harry, che era occupato a pulire il già lindo bancone e controllare la porta. La tempesta era peggiorata; Louis non vedeva nemmeno una persona camminare all'esterno. “L'hai fatta tu?”

“Sì, anche se in realtà è mia madre quella incaricata di fare le torte ma è un lungo viaggio da casa sua a qui e con questo tempo..” egli non concluse la frase, aggrottando leggermente le sopracciglia. La sua parlata era lenta, come se avesse ponderato ogni parola prima di pronunciarla. Diede a Louis tempo per guardarlo.

“Beh, era deliziosa, dovresti esserne orgoglioso” gli disse Louis. Harry sorrise guardando il bancone, una fossetta profonda a scavare nella sua guancia. “Ti va bene se lavoro qui? O non è abbastanza festivo?”

“No, certo! Puoi spostarti su un tavolo più grande se vuoi, e io potrei portarti dell'altro tè?”

“In realtà mi piace abbastanza questo angolino” era accogliente e appartato e più vicino ad Harry. “Ma sei hai dello Yorkshire tea prenderei volentieri una teiera di quello.”

Harry gli preparò una nuova teiera, portandogli anche un po' di latte senza chiedere e forse Louis si innamorò proprio in quel momento, ma chi lo sa davvero?

“È bello avere compagnia” disse Harry, tornando al suo posto dietro al bancone. “Stavo iniziando a sentirmi solo.”

“Non sarò molto di compagnia, amico, mi dispiace. Devo finire questa maledetta bozza, mi sta sfinendo.”

“Sei uno scrittore?”

Louis si fece piccolo sulla sua sedia, maledicendo la sua bocca larga, ma annuì.

“Qualcosa di cui potrei aver sentito parlare?” chiese Harry, spostandosi in avanti, appoggiato sugli avambracci. Louis pensò di vedere un indizio di tatuaggio sul suo polso, sotto al maglione lilla.

“Ne dubito, tesoro” Louis non riuscì a trattenere il nomignolo affettuoso, ma ad Harry non sembrò importare “Niente di terribilmente popolare.”

“Non puoi saperlo, leggo davvero molto.”

Louis non riuscì ad immaginarsi Harry leggere qualcosa così trash come i propri lavori, e per quanto riguarda la storia pubblicata come Tomlinson, beh, Louis dubitava che l'avessero letta più di duecento persone. Quante possibilità c'erano che Harry fosse una di quelle?

Al posto di rispondere, fece un occhiolino ad Harry, sperando che fosse uscito giocoso piuttosto che squallido e tornò al suo laptop.

Due ore dopo, aveva scritto la descrizione del personaggio, aggiustando il tiro ogni volta che si ritrovava a mettere un po' troppe similitudini, ma non era arrivato da nessuna parte con la trama della storia.

“Sembra che stia smettendo” disse Harry dolcemente, e Louis lasciò la sua gara di sguardi contro il computer per guardare fuori dalla finestra. Stava ancora piovendo, ma non tanto furiosamente quanto prima.

“Pensi che i tuoi aiutanti riusciranno a venire?”

“Ho già detto loro di non preoccuparsi. Voglio dire, dovevano venire qui alle sei di questa mattina, e penso di riuscire a gestire te anche da solo.”

Louis si mosse sulla sua sedia, roteando gli occhi per non far trasparire quanto quelle parole lo avessero colpito. Harry si era spostato a sua volta su un tavolo, insieme a una tazza di tè e uno sketchbook, appoggiato al suo ginocchio.

“Disegni?” chiese Louis, facendo un cenno verso il blocco.

“Ci provo. Sto studiando per quello.”

“Davvero? È figo, sei bravo?”

Harry scrollò le spalle, con un'espressione timida sul viso, e Louis decise di non forzarlo a mostrargli nessun disegno. Non sarebbe stato giusto in ogni caso, dato che pianificava di non far vedere mai il  _ proprio _ lavoro al ragazzo.

Harry tornò al suo disegno e Louis, reticente, tornò a guardare il laptop. Quale sarebbe stata una buona ambientazione per un libro? Doveva essere eccitante, doveva tenere alto l'interesse delle persone oltre alle parti di sesso. Aveva scritto un po' di tutto per le storie settimanali, ma niente che catturasse particolarmente il suo interesse.

“Che tipo di libri leggi?” si ritrovò a chiedere, e Harry smise di disegnare e strinse le labbra pensieroso, picchiettando la matita contro il suo mento. Era adorabile. Come poteva concentrarsi così, Louis?

“Mi piacciono i gialli?” offrì Harry. Aveva le labbra contratte in una smorfia ironica, come se si aspettasse che Louis lo prendesse in giro. “Tipo omicidi raccapriccianti e vecchi poliziotti che sono troppo vecchi per quella merda e cose simili.”

Louis sorrise. Libri gialli. Quello era eccitante. Quello andava bene.

“Che ne pensi dei libri di spionaggio?” chiese.

“È quello che stai scrivendo?” si rianimò Harry, e Louis scrollò le spalle, la mente già impegnata.

“Ci sto pensando.”

“Non ho letto molti libri di spionaggio, ma leggerei il tuo.” il sorriso di Harry era sia sfacciato che speranzoso, e Louis sbuffò una risata e scosse la testa.

“Bel tentativo, riccio.” precedentemente, Harry aveva tolto il cappellino e i suoi capelli si erano gonfiati in una massa disordinata di ricci sulla sua testa, un po' arruffati dopo essere stati imprigionati per così tanto tempo. Louis stava ancora cercando di passarci sopra e non pensarci. “Il mio lavoro è molto privato. Se te lo faccio vedere-”

“Dovrai uccidermi?”

“Beh, no.” disse Louis, sorpreso “Ma dovrei andarmene e non far vedere mai più la mia faccia da queste parti. E mi piace qui.”

“Oh, uhm, grazie.” disse Harry, con la voce bassa. “Bene, allora meglio di no. Non posso avere il mio miglior cliente che non mostra più il suo adorabile viso da queste parti.”

Louis sentì le guance diventare calde, e vide quelle di Harry scurirsi attraverso la stanza, tutto il labbro inferiore incastrato tra i denti, ed è stato proprio in quel momento che la piccola campanella sopra alla porta suonò per la prima volta in tutto il giorno e un gruppo di ragazzi bagnati incespicò dentro.

Harry fece quasi cadere il suo tè nella fretta di alzarsi e andare dietro al bancone.

Louis tornò al lavoro, un po' insoddisfatto. Harry era splendido, e Louis era entrato nella sua visuale sembrando come se non si fosse lavato per i tre giorni precedenti (non l'aveva fatto davvero), con macchie di caffè sulle maniche e con gli occhiali senza una bacchetta perché la piccola vite continuava a cadere e non aveva voglia di mettersi le lenti a contatto. Louis era sicuro che Harry non stesse davvero flirtando con lui – era probabilmente parte di tutta la sua aura da barista amichevole. Avrebbe probabilmente flirtato con ogni cliente che sarebbe entrato.

Proprio in quel momento, Louis udì il gruppo di ragazzi ridere a qualcosa detto da Harry, e si sporse verso il lato per vederli tutti contro al bancone, sembrando fin troppo familiari con Harry. Louis era sicuro di averlo sentito mentre si presentava prima, quindi non erano suoi amici. Solo un gruppo di persone affascinate da Harry tanto quanto Louis lo era, ed egli non aveva nessun diritto di esserne infastidito.

Invece, si concentrò sul definire a grandi linee la sua storia, qualcosa che all'improvviso sembrava possibile, la sua testa piena di idee. Scrisse  _ giallo/agente segreto/spia??  _ all'inizio e in qualche modo riuscì a scrivere di una manciata di personaggi secondari, una vera e propria squadra, un antagonista, una missione e il culmine di tutto quanto. Scrisse una frase conclusiva e si sentì subito così sollevato che crollò sulla sua sedia, sorridendo alle venti o più pagine che aveva riempito.

Quando alzò lo sguardo, il negozio era di nuovo vuoto, era considerevolmente scuro fuori e Harry era seduto a un tavolo dall'altro lato della stanza, gli occhi puntati sul suo sketchbook.

Corrugando le sopracciglia, Louis guardò lo schermo del laptop e controllò due volte l'orario.

“Cazzo, mi dispiace tanto, ho completamente perso il senso del tempo” disse, e Harry gli sorrise, a malapena distogliendo lo sguardo da quello che stava disegnando.

“Sì, so come ci si sente” disse “Ma hai fatto qualcosa, no?”

“L'ho fatto” Louis sospirò. Fece scivolare le dita dietro agli occhiali e si strofinò gli occhi “Ho cercato di scrivere questa roba per settimane, penso che questo posto sia magico.”

Il sorriso di Harry si fece più ampio.

“Significa che tornerai?”

Louis si leccò le labbra. Dio, si sentì distrutto, la stanchezza delle settimane precedenti si riversò improvvisamente sulle sue spalle, e guardando Harry, con i suoi ricci scintillanti e il suo bel viso, lo rese ancora più consapevole di quanto disgustoso doveva sembrare.

“Penso che lo farò.”

Harry rifiutò l'aiuto di Louis per chiudere e rassettare, non gli lasciò nemmeno pulire il tavolo a cui era stato seduto. Quando Louis era sulla porta – aspettando che Harry la sbloccasse, perché apparentemente il bar era chiuso da un'ora – Harry tirò fuori da dietro al bancone un ombrello floreale.

“Vivo a soli dieci minuti da qui, puoi usarlo tu.” disse, porgendoglielo. Louis rise, prevalentemente per nascondere quanto fosse toccato dal gesto.

“Io vivo qua sopra, quindi penso che tu ne abbia più bisogno, piccolo.”

Harry arrossì.

“Quindi tornerai davvero. Non hai scuse.”

“Non stavo pianificando di inventare scuse” disse Louis, e poi si chiese se Harry gli avesse offerto il suo ombrello per far in modo che poi dovesse tornare per riportarlo. L'idea gli fece mordere le labbra per trattenere un sorriso.

Quando Harry aprì la porta e Louis si stava preparando per la piccola corsetta che lo aspettava per non bagnarsi, un pensiero fece capolino nella sua testa.

“Non ti ho pagato!”

“Oh, è okay, offre la casa”

“Assolutamente no, hai a malapena avuto dei clienti, lasciami pagare almeno per la torta.”

Ma Harry scosse la testa, facendo ondeggiare i ricci.

“Sei stato il mio primo cliente in assoluto, penso che sia una ragione più che valida per avere un regalo.”

“Amico-”

“Insisto.” replicò Harry, e Louis lasciò cadere il discorso, sentendosi comunque in colpa. “Puoi rimediare venendo a prendere un'altra fetta di torta presto.”

“Va bene allora, lo farò.”

Louis uscì, riparandosi sotto il tettuccio, e stava per andare via quando sentì una presa sulla manica.

Guardò Harry da sopra la spalla.

“Non hai mai detto il tuo nome.” Egli dovette alzare la voce per sovrastare il suono della pioggia attorno a loro.

“È Louis.”

Il sorriso di Harry fu più grande che mai, e lasciò il maglione di Louis per salutarlo con la mano. Louis fu fortunato a non scivolare in una pozzanghera e cadere di faccia prima di arrivare dentro al suo palazzo.

In seguito, quando Liam lo rimproverò per non aver ancora mandato una bozza completa, a Louis non importò. Aveva finalmente trovato l'ispirazione, ed era arrivata sotto forma di un alto e dinoccolato studente di arte che faceva dolci deliziosi per vivere e aveva il sorriso più bello che Louis avesse mai visto.

Ha passato anni a scrivere di persone che fanno sesso e si innamorano, ma Louis ancora non è stato capace di esprimere a parole le sensazioni che Harry gli fa provare sino dal giorno in cui si sono incontrati la prima volta.

-

La storia di Chris e Jason è finita e consegnata giovedì notte, poche ore prima del termine. Finisce per essere molto più kinky di quanto Louis avesse pianificato all'inizio, ma Liam non ha niente da dire e non gli chiede di cambiare nulla, anche se Louis sa che farà i suoi soliti commenti sui dialoghi imbarazzanti di Louis e i suoi tempi irrealistici in seguito.

Per festeggiare, Louis si prende una piccola pausa dalla scrittura e spende il suo fine settimana a tormentare Harry al lavoro, in piedi prima del sole quando è il turno di Harry di aprire il negozio e rimanendo ad aiutarlo a pulire quando il riccio fa l'ultimo turno. Sono passati anni da quando Harry doveva gestire il bar da solo, e anche se è bello vederlo riposato e allegro, a Louis manca tutto il tempo che una volta passavano solo loro due insieme. Ad oggi, c'è sempre almeno una persona che aiuta durante il giorno, specialmente durante le ore frenetiche delle colazione e del tè pomeridiano, e un pasticciere che si occupa dei forni fin dalla mattina presto. La mamma di Harry (l'origine del nome del locale) si ferma tutti i giorni per preparare muffin e torte, e Harry è solo con sé stesso solamente subito dopo mezzogiorno o la sera tardi.

In un giorno normale, Louis si trova al suo tavolo a scrivere per l'intera durata del turno di Harry, a volte più a lungo se è preso dalla scrittura. Quando non ha obblighi lavorativi o scritti da consegnare, Louis si sistema invece dietro al bancone. A volte Harry lascia che sia lui ad occuparsi della cassa, e a volte invece sta solo seduto lì per sembrare carino e chiacchierare con altri clienti abituali.

Il sabato, comunque, lo passa prevalentemente con Harry, perché fuori si congela e Harry chiama Niall e gli dice di non andare al bar. Solo poche persone pazze sfidano il freddo ed escono di casa, e Louis con loro. Nessuno dei clienti che arrivano sono familiari, probabilmente la maggior parte cerca riparo per un pochino.

È sempre caldo nel locale, e le luci sprigionano aloni morbidi e accoglienti di luce arancione. Tutte le volte che Louis vede qualcuno rimettersi il cappotto e uscire, Louis si domanda come possono scegliere di andare in qualsiasi altro posto che non sia questo.

Quando sono soli, Louis mette la musica tramite una delle vecchie playlist di Harry, mentre il ragazzo tira fuori il suo sketchbook. Ha un barattolo di matite colorate nello scaffale dietro al bancone e Louis deve passarglieli uno alla volta a seconda delle richieste di Harry. Con gli anni, è diventato abbastanza bravo a distinguere ogni sfumatura di blu, verde e arancione l'una dall'altra. Harry è un buon insegnante.

“Quindi, questa è una parte del progetto a cui stai lavorando?” chiede Louis, porgendo ad Harry il vermiglio e prendendo il verde chartreuse in cambio.

“Uh-huh” mormora Harry, senza alzare gli occhi dal foglio.

“Non mi hai mai fatto vedere quello a cui hai lavorato quando eri in vacanza.”

“Non penso che userò quei disegni, alla fine.” dice Harry, aggiungendo con cura dei dettagli ad un albero di limoni che Louis ha visto prendere vita lentamente questa mattina. “Mi piace sempre di più quello che disegno quando sono qui.”

“Qui in inghilterra?”

Harry ride “Qui al bar.”

Quando alza lo sguardo su harry, Louis si accorge che il ragazzo lo sta già guardando. 

“Penso che potresti essere tu, in realtà.” dice Harry piano. Il suo sguardo è in qualche modo intenso quando si posa su qualcosa, e Louis si sente sempre inchiodato sul posto da esso. Penserebbe che sia un po' inquietante, se non fosse così preso da qualsiasi cos riguardi Harry.

Louis ride, roteando gli occhi, cogliendo l'occasione di spostare lo sguardo. Harry dice sempre cose che scaldano lo stomaco di Louis e gli fanno battere il cuore più velocemente. Harry è così con tutti, Louis fa solo fatica a ricordarsi che dopotutto non è esattamente speciale. Non quando ha sentito il ragazzo parlare dolcemente alla macchinetta del caffè quando è in funzione.

“Sono serio, Lou.” insiste Harry, una leggera nota lamentosa distinguibile nella sua voce.

“Se sono magico allora perché una bozza di cinquanta pagine mi è quasi costata la sanità mentale?”

“Non puoi mettere fretta all'arte, arriva quando vuole.” aggiunge Harry con un sorriso.

“Quello che faccio io non è arte, Haz.” Questo è un discorso ricorrente, e Louis ci presta solo metà della sua attenzione, più interessato a guardare il modo in cui Harry gioca con il pastello che ha in mano, portandoselo alle labbra mentre pensa a cosa dire.

“Sono sicuro che non sia vero.” sembra decidere che sia la cosa giusta “Fammi vedere e lascia che giudichi io.”

Louis scuote la testa, tornando a sedersi sullo sgabello dietro la cassa e mettendo le matite nel barattolo che si trova sul suo grembo. Corallo, ambra, verde acqua. Louis potrebbe dire i nomi della maggior parte di essi.

“Potresti lavorare a qualcosa che ti rende felice” prosegue Harry dopo un momento “Potresti scrivere qualcos'altro.”

“Non sono bravo a fare nient'altro.” ammette Louis a bassa voce, ed è la prima volta che lo dice davvero. Fa un po' male.

“Non ci credo” ribatte infervorato Harry, indignato per conto di Louis. Questo fa sorridere il più basso. “Te lo ha detto qualcuno?”

“No, Haz, è solo che- è quel che è, okay? Io non  _ odio _ quello che faccio.” Lo fa solo sentire un po' vuoto. Non è quello che Louis vorrebbe scrivere, ma non sa come iniziare a fare qualcos'altro. Ogni volta che sta per aprire la cartella LWT sul suo computer diventa teso e il suo stomaco si rigira per il disagio. Finisce sempre per scrivere di Hunter.

“Non lo ami, però” dice Harry, e adesso suona triste. “È la scrittura che non ti piace? O è  _ cosa _ scrivi?”

“Amo scrivere, non vorrei fare niente di diverso.”

“E non puoi scrivere qualcosa che ti piace?”

Louis esita solo per un momento prima di dire “L'ho fatto, una volta.”

“E?”

“E non ha funzionato.” Louis ripone il barattolo delle matite sul bancone. Harry sembra distratto dal suo disegno e Louis è così agitato che ha paura di farlo cadere. “Non è abbastanza per fare quello che ami.”

“Può esserlo, invece.” replica Harry con un cipiglio “Pensi che io stia pianificando di avere successo con libri per bambini? Sarò fortunato se riuscirò a vederne uno pubblicato, e sarà probabilmente fatto da un indipendente. Non smetterò solo perché non mi fa guadagnare. Farò qualsiasi lavoro pur di riuscire a fare questo allo stesso tempo.” conclude, facendo un cenno a indicare il suo sketchbook.

“Tu hai il tuo bar e lo ami, Harry” sospira Louis “E tu sei brillante, verrai pubblicato, so che succederà.”

Louis è pronto a tirare qualche corda tra le sue conoscenze per aiutarlo, non che stia pianificando di dirlo al ragazzo comunque.

“È il negozio di mia madre, e non lavorerò qui per sempre. Mi laureerò presto.”

La parola con la L. Louis non vuole nemmeno pensare al momento in cui Harry non sarà più semplicemente al piano inferiore.

“Cosa ti piacerebbe scrivere?” chiede harry, mettendo da parte il suo blocco da disegno. “Se non dovessi preoccuparti dei soldi e potessi fare quello che vuoi.”

“I-io non lo so.” Non ci ha pensato per tanto tempo.

Harry lo guarda come se non gli credesse. Le spalle di Louis si afflosciano.

“I libri di avventura sono divertenti. E, tipo, i fantasy. Non tipo Frodo e gli orchi e tutta quella roba, ma, uhm, magia? Credo. E storie d'amore.” il suo viso prende fuoco “Quel tipo di amore che non nasce e vive subito, sai, e vorresti strapparti i capelli perché è così  _ frustrante _ , ma ne vale la pena, quando finalmente succede. Storie di persone ordinarie che fanno cose straordinarie, anche- anche se sono piccole cose.” Come dare a uno sconosciuto che non dorme da secoli un posto dove sentirsi a casa, e la volontà di continuare a sostenerlo anche se è un po' senza speranza. Questo Louis non lo dice.

C'è un momento di silenzio quando finisce di parlare, l'unico suono udibile tra di loro è lo strano orologio a cucù appeso davanti alla porta. Quando Louis si azzarda a lanciare un'occhiata d Harry, lo trova che sorride alle sue stesse mani.

“Sembra il mio tipo preferito di libri.” dice, la voce morbida.

Louis si schiarisce la gola, l'atmosfera che all'improvviso sembra troppo pesante. “Anche i libri per bambini sono belli” dice “una volta ne ho scritto uno per le mie sorelline. Facendo perfino tutti i disegni.”

La testa di Harry scatta verso l'alto, un luccichio nei suoi occhi, l'angolo della bocca contratto.

“Non me lo hai mai detto.”

Louis scrolla le spalle “Avevo quindici anni, erano terribili. Mi piaceva come era venuta fuori la storia però.”

“Fammi vedere” replica Harry “Non è lavoro, quindi potresti farmelo vedere, voglio davvero leggere qualcosa scritto da te.”

“Ti garantisco che non vuoi davvero, però,” Louis vacilla. Questo è Harry. Può mostrare una stupida storia per bambini che ha scritto più di un decennio prima ad Harry.”

Harry sembra soddisfatto di sé stesso, e chiede a Louis la matita ocra, che Louis sbaglia a identificare solo una volta. Per qualche minuto, sembra che siano passati oltre alla disillusione di Louis sulla propria vita lavorativa, ma poi egli vede la matita che si ferma nella mano di Harry.

“Lou?” Harry guarda Louis da sotto le ciglia. Dio, quell'esatta espressione ha ispirato così tanto sesso immaginario che Louis fa quasi fatica a guardarla.

“Sì?”

“Non stai lavorando a niente ora come ora, giusto?”

“Niente fino a lunedì, credo.” risponde Louis. Egli si autogestisce le ore di lavoro, ma gli piace comunque tenere un programma organizzato. Dopo aver agonizzato sulla sua ultima storia per settimane, quasi non vede l'ora di dedicarsi alla scrittura di Hunter per un po'.

“Potresti fare una cosa per me?”

“Certo” Louis acconsente velocemente. Harry non ha nemmeno bisogno di chiedere.

“Potresti provare a scrivere qualcosa per te stesso? Intendo, qualcosa che non sei pagato per scrivere. Anche se lo odierai e dovrai forzarti per scriverlo e mi odierai per avertelo fatto fare.”

“Haz-”

“Per favore? Odio vederti così giù. Solo.. prova. Per favore.”

“Non sono  _ giù _ -”

“Louis.” replica Harry, con un finto tono severo, la bocca corrugata e gli occhi socchiusi.

“Harry.” Louis cerca di imitare il tono di Harry, ma non riesce a non suonare più affettuoso di quanto vorrebbe. “Non abbiamo appena stabilito che non si può forzare l'arte?”

“Non sto chiedendo un capolavoro.” ribatte Harry gentilmente “Non deve nemmeno essere lungo, solo qualcosa che ti piace fare.”

Louis tamburella le dita sul tavolo, lo sguardo che non si sposta da quello di Harry, che si è allargato in una preghiera silenziosa. Louis si sente sgonfiare.

“Va bene” sospira e sorride al pugno in aria di Harry e al piccolo  _ sì _ che si lascia scappare. “Ma non ti prometto niente di buono.”

“Non ti rispondo nemmeno guarda, sono troppo felice” dice Harry, tornando al suo disegno con un ghigno sul volto. “questo è un sogno che diventa realtà per me, lo sai. Tipo un regalo di compleanno in anticipo.”

C'è una fitta che scaturisce nel petto di Louis, di affetto o di trepidazione che sia. Mostrare a Harry il suo lavoro è sempre stata un'idea impensabile che è difficile farsi entrare in testa che ora deve inventarsi qualcosa in un giorno solo. Non ha scritto nulla che non sia arrivato a del sesso esplicito a un certo punto da, tipo, tre anni, e si chiede se ne è ancora capace. A questo punto, la reazione pavloviana all'apertura di un documento word sul suo laptop porta la sua mente direttamente a pensare al sesso. Qualsiasi cosa porterà per farla vedere ad Harry non prevederà piselli, a meno di non scrivere di un'azienda agricola, di cui Louis non sa assolutamente niente. Quindi.

È fottuto.


	2. Capitolo due

Hunter era ufficialmente nato, nome e tutto, il giorno dopo al primo incontro di Louis e Harry. Stava ancora piovendo e Louis si sentì un po' in imbarazzo a tornare da Anne's alle otto del mattino quando ci era stato meno di dodici ore prima. Qualsiasi accenno di imbarazzo sparì però non appena Harry tornò dal retro del negozio, il viso che si illuminò tutto solo alla vista di Louis lì in piedi.

“Buongiorno!” disse sopra alla musica proveniente dagli altoparlanti disposti per tutto il locale. Led Zeppelin. Una scelta inaspettata, data l'atmosfera un po' da casa della nonna che trasmetteva il posto. “Non hai aspettato per niente a lungo.”

Louis pregò le sue guance di non arrossarsi.

“Beh, ho davvero concluso qualcosa ieri. Ho pensato di testare se questo posto sia davvero magico o se è stato solo un colpo di fortuna.”

Harry annuì, le fossette in bella mostra. “Una buona ragione, direi. Tè?”

Harry preparò una teiera appena Louis si sistemò allo stesso tavolo del giorno precedente. Il locale sembrava ordinato proprio come allora, fiori freschi sul bancone e tutto.

“Niente aiutanti nemmeno oggi?” chiese collegando il suo laptop, parlando prevalentemente al pavimento, piegato in due com'era. “Non gli piace per niente la pioggia, huh? Sanno di vivere in Inghilterra?”

Quando si rimise dritto, Harry era davanti a lui, teiera e tazza tra le mani.

“Mia madre arriverà più tardi, e qualcuno mi aiutera con la chiusura stasera.”

“Stai pensando di lavorare dodici ore al giorno da solo tutti i giorni?” chiese Louis, leggermente inorridito al pensiero.

“Direi più quattordici ore” rispose Harry con una scrollata di spalle “Finchè non potremo permetterci di assumere più persone. O finché non inizieranno i miei corsi, quello che succederà prima.”

“Quando inizi?”

“Metà gennaio.” harry tornò dietro al bancone “Non dire nulla. Lo so.”

Louis richiuse la bocca. Era a meno di tre settimane di distanza. Non c'era assolutamente possibilità che iniziassero a guadagnare abbastanza così presto, e in ogni caso, harry sarebbe collassato prima di quel momento.

“Sono più resistente di quanto sembri.” disse Harry, leggendo di nuovo i pensieri di Louis. Piegò le braccia come per mostrare all'altro quanto forte fosse.Al tempo, Harry era uno (seppur molto bello e affascinante) stecchino. “Ti dispiace dare un'occhiata alla porta mentre controllo i croissants? Prometto che ci metterò solo un secondo. Te ne offrirò perfino uno.”

“Devi smetterla di regalare cibo se vuoi iniziare ad avere dei profitti, amico.” gli rispose Louis, ma fece allo stesso tempo un gesto per indicargli di andare.

Nessuno entrò nel locale e Louis scrisse un paragrafo intero, introducendo il personaggio principale inventato il giorno prima. Parlare con Harry era come prendere steroidi per la scrittura. Cinque minuti, e Louis era pieno di parole, il ticchettare veloce delle sue dita che si mescolava con la voce bassa di Robert Plan e il suono delle gocce di pioggia contro le finestre.

Quando tornò, Harry gli porse un croissant caldo, con la crosta croccante e perfetta, e poi si mise a sistemare, riponendo il resto dei dolci nei piccoli cestini dietro al bancone e aggiornando la lavagna a gesso posta vicino alle finestre.

Louis tornò al suo lavoro e quando ne riemerse qualche ora dopo erano ormai quasi le undici e nessuno era ancora entrato. Harry era seduto al tavolo scelto il giorno precedente, il blocco da disegno in una mano, ma continuava a lanciare occhiate alla porta, il labbro stretto tra i denti.

“Sono sicuro che le persone inizieranno a farsi vedere quando il tempo migliorerà.” disse Louis, odiando l'espressione preoccupata sul viso di Harry.

Harry gli sorrise.

“È colpa della mia impazienza, sapevo che questa settimana sarebbe stata orribile ma non riuscivo ad aspettare.”

“Ti farò pubblicità.”

“Sì?”

Louis annuì, prendendo un sorso dalla sua tazza e facendo una smorfia alla sensazione del tè caldo contro la lingua. Harry fu in piedi in un attimo senza nemmeno chiedere e portò via la teiera.

“Dirò a tutti quelli che conosco di Anne's e le sue torte magiche.”

Sentì Harry fare una risatina da dietro al bancone.

“Se hai dei volantini posso metterli nella bacheca del mio palazzo, per iniziare.”

“Potrei fare dei volantini” disse Harry quando tornò con una teiera nuova. Louis gli sorrise.

“Falli appariscenti, vogliamo che si distinguano e spicchino tra tutta la spazzatura che c'è lì.”

Quel giorno, Louis bevve quattro teiere di tè, mangiò un panino con il formaggio grigliato (che era abbastanza sicuro non ci fosse sul menu) per pranzo, e prese ancora un po' di torta al limone del giorno prima. Scrisse anche ventimila parole e incontrò la madre di Harry per la prima volta.

Quel giorno, battezzò il suo personaggio come Hunter Page. Hunter dopo una discussione con Harry sulle sfumature di colore che Louis era certo che Harry stesse inventando finché non lo cercarono su Google, e Page in onore del solo di chitarra di Jimmy Page (e del solo di air guitar di Harry) in Black Mountain Side. Pagò per tutto quello che aveva ordinato, lasciò ad Harry una mancia che sperava coprisse anche il costo delle consumazioni del giorno precedente e poi tornò a casa e dormì per otto ore buone.

Egli tornò ad Anne's il giorno seguente, ed entro la fine della settimana, Harry aveva inconsapevolmente ispirato la sua prima mezza dozzina di pagine di smut – una sega di cui aveva scritto dopo aver guardato per un paio di minuti di troppo le dita di Harry giocherellare con il suo grembiule. Louis non riuscì a guardarlo negli occhi dopo quello.

Non è che avesse scritto di Harry. Hunter non appariva affatto come lui, non si comportavano allo stesso modo, non parlavano allo stesso modo. Louis non aveva effettivamente immaginato Harry quando aveva scritto di Hunter che scopava per tutto il Regno Unito. È solo che Harry era riuscito a sbloccare questa parte di Louis, era riuscito a liberarlo in qualche maniera e all'improvviso scrivere non sembrava affatto un lavoro.

È diventato molto più facile smettere di sentirsi colpevole con il passare degli anni. A Louis piace scrivere di Hunter molto più di fare qualsiasi altra cosa. In un certo senso, Harry è quello che lo fa andare avanti, lo fa lavorare, lo rende in qualche modo felice di fare quello che fa. Quindi quando Harry gli chiede di scrivere una storia per lui, Louis deve provarci. Deve ad Harry almeno questo.

-

In passato, quando Louis scriveva ancora solo per divertimento e giurava di morire prima di far vedere una delle sue storie a qualcuno, era solito darsi delle piccole sfide. Domenica, Louis prova tutto quello che una volta funzionava. Apre un libro a una pagina a caso, cerca il primo nome, verbo e aggettivo in un paragrafo e cerca di scrivere una frase con essi. Mette il suo ipod in riproduzione casuale e prova a scrivere qualcosa basato sulla prima canzone che sente. Accende la tv e scrive le prime parole che sente, cercando di usarle come parte di un dialogo.

Niente di ciò funziona. 

Tutte le volte che inizia a scrivere, inizia a pensare di essere ripetitivo, di usare le stesse formule che ha usato in precedenza, lo stesso giro di parole che solitamente riserva a Hunter, la stessa situazione che ha già messo in una storiella sporca. 

Dopo tre ore di agonia, si scusa mentalmente con Harry e getta la spugna. Apre uno dei file di Hunter, quello con quale è andato più avanti, quello che sta già pianificando di far diventare il quarto libro della serie. Deve scriverne uno – il suo ultimo libro come Austin è stato pubblicato otto mesi prima e il suo contratto prevede che egli scriva almeno due libri completi in un anno con uno dei suoi alias, insieme a una breve storia al mese per l'edizione online.

Non ha messo mano a questa bozza nelle ultime settimane, ma vedere le parole familiari sullo schermo fa sparire tutta la tensione accumulata sulle sue spalle.

Hunter poteva sentire gli occhi di Barret su di sé, come sempre dopo quel tipo di missione. Gli fece sentire un brivido sulla pelle, e il ragazzo non vedeva l'ora di uscire dal van angusto e infilarsi sotto la doccia calda. Sapeva però che il momento di riposare non sarebbe arrivato nelle seguenti ore. Dovevano ancora fare rapporto ai piani alti ed egli doveva ancora consegnare il dischetto e il campione. Non ci sarebbe stata nessuna doccia prima di aver consegnato quest'ultimo.

Hunter sussultò, sbattendo contro la parete del van più pesantemente. Non c'era nemmeno un singolo muscolo del suo corpo che non gli facesse male. Riusciva a sentire Mary e Polly bisticciare nei sedili anteriori e il suono basso delle chitarre provenienti dagli auricolari di Deacon. Poteva ancora sentire il fantasma della presa sui suoi polsi, il peli ruvidi delle sue cosce premuti contro la sua stessa pelle, poteva ancora sentire la sua voce, promettendo di scoparlo così a fondo che sarebbe stato in grado di sentirne il sapore in bocca.

Hunter rabbrividì e si strinse attorno al nulla. Barret avrebbe potuto mostrarsi disgustato se avesse voluto, ma Hunter aveva fatto ciò che doveva fare, come sempre, quindi chi poteva biasimarlo se nel frattempo si divertiva un po'? Non è che ci fosse qualche altro volontario che si stesse offrendo per prendere il suo posto.

A volte, Louis è un po' geloso di Hunter. Sicuramente è un po' sciatto, ma è felice la maggior parte del tempo, quando non rischia di prendersi una pallottola o di venir imprigionato per mano di qualche criminale o gli viene fatto rapporto per comportamento inappropriato in ufficio. Il lavoro di Hunter lo rende felice e gli permette di scopare. E quando si sente solo, non è mai troppo pigro o spaventato per andare a cercare compagnia. Inoltre, Adrian Barret è innamorato di lui, anche se entrambi sono troppo stanchi per rendersene conto. 

Una buona fetta dei lettori di louis hanno notato i desideri di Barret, e la maggior parte di essi ha iniziato a chiedere una scena di sesso tra i due personaggi. Louis è riuscito solo a dare loro un sogno confusionario che ha lasciato Hunter appiccicoso e arrabbiato con sé stesso. Louis sa che lui stesso vuole farli finire insieme, ma sa anche che se lo facesse succedere sarebbe la fine della serie di libri su Hunter, e non è ancora pronto per quello.

Egli scrive per meno di venti minuti , prima che il suo telefono vibri contro il suo gomito.

H (emoji della tazza di tè):

Stai già scrivendo? *emoji della matita*

Noi tifiamo per te!

Louis sta per chiedere chi sia noi, quando gli arriva una foto. Ritrae Harry, gli occhi impossibilmente verdi e chiari, un gran sorriso e la guancia schiacciata contro un gatto bianco e marrone che non sembra troppo felice di essere manovrato così.

Chi è quello? Manda Louis, intenerito e ignorando assolutamente la domanda di Harry.

H (emoji della tazza di tè):

Il gatto di Gemma, Lorenzo

Sto facendo da babysitter.. catsitter? Rimane qui con me

Louis fa quasi cadere il suo telefono quando legge il nome del gatto. O la sorella di Harry legge i libri di Catherine o all'universo piace prendersi crudelmente gioco di lui.

Lorenzo?

Harry impiega un paio di minuti a rispondere, e Louis cerca di tornare ad Hunter, ma è distratto (e sta iniziando a sentirsi in colpa per non star rispettando la sua promessa). Quando il cellulare vibra, Louis quasi ci si lancia sopra, grato per avere una scusa per non dover guardare lo schermo del laptop.

Gliel'ho dato io gli si addice

Bene. Quindi, o Harry è un lettore di Catherine Darling, o l'universo odia davvero, davvero tanto Louis. Louis non chiede altro sul nome del gatto, pensa di non voler sapere, piuttosto replica con l'emoji di una stellina, senza alcun motivo.

H (emoji della tazza di tè):

Quindi a proposito del la scrittura..? Non lasciarci in attesa lou!

Louis è tentato di far finta di non aver mai letto il messaggio. Louis ha messo un piccolo assalto sessuale in questo storia, e deve fare delle ricerche sulle ferite da taglio (una cosa sorprendente, dopo aver scritto per tre anni romanzi gialli). Davvero, non vuole fermarsi, ma poi arriva un'altra foto. C'è Harry che fa il broncio alla fotocamera, Lorenzo sfocato accanto a lui mentre gli mangia i capelli.

Louis sospira per quello che gli sembra un minuto intero.

Salva e chiude il file di Hunter, ne mette una copia su un drive esterno e poi apre un nuovo documento di testo. Solo a quel punto risponde.

Ci sto lavorando, mi stai interrompendo.

H (emoji della tazza di tè):

Scusami!!

Se scri vi come nei msg all ora so gia che sarà fantastico

Louis ride e deve fermarsi dal dire qualcosa a proposito delle grandi dita maldestre di Harry. Non dovrebbe parlare ad Harry delle sue dita. In qualche modo, sembra come se stesse oltrepassando un confine. La sua relazione con le dita di Harry è al cento per cento unidirezionale e deve rimanere così. 

Lorenzo ti manda i suoi auguri ! :)!

Louis si stacca dal cellulare forzatamente prima che lo stupido sorriso che ha sul viso rimanga lì per troppo tempo.Spostare lo sguardo dal messaggio di Harry lo porta a stare faccia a faccia con la pagina bianca sul suo schermo, sempre un buono strumento per smorzare l'entusiasmo. Il suo sorriso sparisce, e la sua testa inizia a pulsare debolmente. Deve farlo, per Harry. Deve essere in grado di farlo, se non riesce c'è qualcosa di decisamente sbagliato in lui. Non può essere in grado di scrivere solo porno. Non può.

Louis rimane seduto e fermo e beve del tè che non è buono nemmeno la metà di quello che beve da Anne's e sta lì seduto ancora. Non scrive nemmeno una parola e ogni minuto che passa gli fa sentire lo stomaco sempre più stretto. Deve essere in grado di farlo.

Cosa piace ad Harry? Si ricorda della volta in cui gli aveva detto della sua preferenza per i libri gialli, ovviamente. Quel momento è impresso nella mente di Louis come il momento in cui tutto ha preso una svolta irreversibile. Il momento in cui è nato Hunter, e con lui, un'apparente infinita corrente di idee e momenti, fino a quando Louis scrive di lui e lui soltanto – per qualsiasi cosa che non sia Hunter, anche Lorenzo, deve costringersi e impiegare molte più forze, gli costa più di qualche lacrima di frustrazione. A Louis non piace nient'altro nemmeno la metà di quanto invece gli piaccia Hunter. Quasi allo stesso modo in cui una tazza di tè non è mai abbastanza buona se non è fatta da Harry. 

Ad Harry piace il tè.

Ad Harry piacciono le torte e i pasticcini. Gli piacciono i giorni assolati che portano le persone fuori di casa e quindi nel suo locale. Ama disegnare, ama iniziare uno sketchbook nuovo di zecca e ama riguardare quelli vecchi, vedere pagine piene dei suoi lavori. Gli piace la musica degli anni '70.

Louis mette le dita sulla tastiera. Sfocando la vista, si immagina una camera da letto, la luce delicata del sole che filtra dalle finestre polverose, uno stereo da cui esce della musica bassa, qualcosa che piace ad Harry, Stevie Nicks. Immagina un corpo sotto le coperte, addormentato, una gamba lunga che esce dalle lenzuola, un mucchio di ricci sul cuscino. Immagina i poster sui muri, scarpe di tela abbandonate sul pavimento.

Inizia a scrivere, lentamente, sentendosi quasi come se stesse cercando di spostare una montagna, ma è qualcosa. Si rifiuta di cancellare o rileggere ciò che scrive.

Un ragazzo appare dal nulla, prendendo forma nella mente e sullo schermo di Louis, ogni parola che lo rende un po' più tangibile. Non è Harry, nota Louis, come Hunter non è Harry, ma è fatto di dettagli e pezzetti che potrebbero appartenergli. Vede un ragazzo appena uscito dall'adolescenza, come Harry era quando si sono conosciuti, sdraiato su un letto troppo stretto nella sua camera d'infanzia. 

La stanza si trova in un appartamento di seconda mano, e normalmente il rumore del traffico che arriva dalla finestra è abbastanza da farlo alzare con il sole. Ma è estate ed è sabato, la strada è tranquilla e questo ragazzo non ha nessuna ragione per alzarsi di già. È stanco, non si è messo a dormire fino alle prime luci del mattino, e Louis si appunta di capire perché.

Scrive tre pagine di niente. Tre pagine di un ragazzo che dorme dopo una notte brava, lottando contro la luce del sole e la pressione sulla sua vescica. Louis si ricorda com'è essere un adolescente e alzarsi nei giorni estivi senza piani e senza cose da fare e cerca di trasformare quelle sensazioni in parole. Pensa al fatto di essere un adulto e cercare di ignorare la realtà per cinque minuti, rimanendo in quello spazio beato di nulla prima di aprire gli occhi.

Pensa ad un ragazzo che si trova in mezzo, tra l'essere libero e il non esserlo, iniziando a sentire l'incombenza dell'età adulta e iniziando già a sgretolarsi sotto le aspettative da soddisfare e le decisioni da prendere e la certezza che ormai avrebbe già dovuto capire le cose, lui è lì, quasi del tutto cresciuto, non dovrebbe alzarsi dal letto e sapere dove sta andando?

Scrive tre pagine (il numero che decide sia ragionevolmente abbastanza per Harry) e poi continua. Non ha una direzione, non riesce a pensare ad una frase finale da scrivere, ma non riesce nemmeno a fermarsi.

Louis si forza a smettere quando il suo stomaco inizia a borbottare, e quasi si spaventa quando si accorge che attorno a lui è diventato buio. 

Salva il documento, fa la solita copia, e rimane seduto lì per un altro minuto, cercando di scrollarsi di dosso il bisogno di continuare.

È una stupida storia senza senso che sta scrivendo sotto costrizione. Non dovrebbe significare nulla. 

Quando va a dormire, ci sta ancora pensando.

-

Scrivere la sua prima storia era sia un gioco da ragazzi che sia l'esperienza più straziante della vita di Louis. Non è che avesse deciso di farlo – un giorno si era semplicemente seduto a scrivere e successivamente si rese conto di aver scritto sessanta pagine e non aveva ancora finito le cose da dire. Al contrario, più scriveva e più voleva aggiungere, più voleva esplorare il mondo che aveva appena creato con tutte le persone che vi erano dentro.

Il risultato finale, quando Louis lo stampò furtivamente in ufficio, furono duecentosettantotto pagine. Louis dovette cambiare la cartuccia della stampante, mezzo spaventato di essere beccato e finire per essere licenziato per uso improprio di cose della compagnia o qualcosa del genere. Nessuno dei suoi apatici colleghi sembrò nemmeno notare quello che stava facendo.

Rilesse l'intero manoscritto abbastanza volte per avere stampati in testa alcuni passaggi, fece note ai margini, cancellò frasi e scrisse nuovi paragrafi in penna in qualsiasi spazio libero.

Editò lo scritto finché non riusciva più a sopportarne la vista,e poi trovò qualcuno che lo pubblicasse, venne truffato (ma comunque pubblicato) e poi era troppo imbarazzato e con il cuore spezzato per dire a qualcuno cos'era successo. Non riusciva nemmeno a imporsi di dare una copia del libro a sua madre.

Incontrò Liam mentre stava cercando postille nel suo contratto. L'altro era già passato per qualcosa di simile in precedenza, e aveva tanta simpatia per Louis, ma pochi consigli. Aveva appena ottenuto un lavoro come editore per una piccola casa editrice che stava cercando altri talenti. Avevano un sito web abbastanza popolare dove testavano i nuovi autori prima di prenderli sotto contratto. Lui e Liam uscirono per prendere un drink e la cosa successiva che Louis seppe era che sarebbe stato pagato per scrivere porno.

“Narrativa erotica” corresse Liam davanti al suo drink, la notte nella quale chiese a Louis di mandargli un campione dei suoi racconti. “È quello che facciamo. È un genere popolare, più di quanto potresti immaginare.”

Louis brindò a quello. 

-

Quando Louis scende ad Anne's il lunedì, sbatte contro la porta quando quella non si apre sotto la sua spinta e ormai ci ha messo troppo slancio per potersi fermare. Grugnisce, il suo laptop schiacciato contro la pancia, e fissa il piccolo cartello dietro al vetro che recita Chiuso :(.

Corrugando la fronte, Louis guarda la parte davanti del negozio, scura e con le tende ancora chiuse,e poi scava nelle sue tasche per prendere il telefono e controllare l'orario. Sono le sette passate. Il lunedì è il giorno di consegna della farina e Harry non arriva mai tardi.

Louis torna al suo palazzo ed entra nell'atrio d'entrata, dove fa solo leggermente più caldo rispetto all'esterno. Non ha nemmeno finito di scrivere un messaggio per Harry che il suo telefono inizia squillare.

“Haz” dice, al posto di un vero saluto “Tutto okay?”

“'giorno, Lou” risponde Harry, e suona terribile, il naso tappato e la voce rauca. “Non so se sei stato al locale ma io non ci sono.”

Louis ride, non riesce a non farlo, e inizia a muoversi verso l'ascensore.

“Notte brava?”

“Sono malato,” dice Harry, e il piagnucolio nella sua voce fa ridere Louis di nuovo. Rimane davanti all'ascensore, non volendo che la linea cada se entra, e aggiusta la presa sul laptop.

“Aw, povero piccolo,” tuba “Lorenzo il gatto ha lasciato aperta una finestra la notte scorsa?”

“Sì, effettivamente. Gemme ha detto che gli piace uscire e non gli importa del freddo.”

“Sei serio?” chiede Louis.

“Già.” non suona nemmeno imbarazzato “Mi dispiace che non ci sarò oggi, Niall arriverà verso le dieci.”

Louis non pensa che Harry abbia mai saltato un giorno di lavoro da quando lo conosce, quindi il ragazzo deve sentirsi davvero male. Considera l'idea di offrirsi di portargli una zuppa o qualcosa del genere, ma la scarta velocemente. Non c'è modo che l'offerta non suoni più di quanto sia in realtà se proviene da lui – ha scritto di quella situazione troppe volte. Solitamente porta a rapporti sessuali sconsiderati e raffreddori condivisi nelle sue storie. Nella vita reale, se Louis fosse autorizzato a portare della zuppa ad Harry quando è malato, non inizierebbe mai il sesso mentre Harry si sente di merda. Alcuni dei suoi personaggi sono degli idioti, lo sa, ma Liam insiste che alla gente piaccia. Louis ha smesso di essere perplesso da ciò e ha scelto di non leggerci troppo dentro.

Cerca di scrivere prevalentemente di persone carine che fanno sesso, comunque, dato che lo fa sentire un po' meglio sapere di dare a persone buone il loro happy ending.

Ascolta Harry tossire dall'altro lato della linea per qualche secondo.

“È una merda Haz, mi dispiace che Lorenzo stia cercando di ucciderti.”

“Non lo sta facendo, è un bravo ragazzo,” dice Harry, ma a Louis suona come se lo stesse dicendo solo perché il gatto è a portata d'orecchio. Harry è decisamente il tipo di persona che non vorrebbe mai urtare sentimenti degli animali.

“Chiudi la finestra e torna a letto” ordina Louis, chiedendosi come sia l'appartamento di Harry, la sua stanza. “Scrivimi se ti serve qualcosa, okay? O fammi sapere che non sei annegato nel moccio.”

Harry emette un verso disgustato, mezzo coperto dalla sua risata.

“Volevo la mia storia,” brontola, e suona pietoso, nasale e mezzo addormentato “Il mio regalo di compleanno.”

“Il tuo compleanno non arriverà prima di una settimana, penso che tu possa aspettare.”

“L'hai finita?”

Louis mormora, non un sì e non un no. Sta cercando di non pensare a quel racconto. È lunedì mattina e deve tornare a lavorare su Hunter. Il suo lavoro vero, per il quale è pagato.

“Ti piacerebbe saperlo, eh” dice, quando Harry fa un verso impaziente, sorridendo al pavimento. “Vai, sentiti meglio, stai attento al gatto.”

“Passa una buona giornata lou. Mi mancherai.” gli risponde Harry piano, come se si stesse già riaddormentando, e Louis vorrebbe così tanto essere lì con lui che quasi gli si chiude la gola. È un po' triste, Louis, così spaventato di leggere male Harry, della sua stessa mente che lo prende in giro, che deve costringersi ad ignorare ogni cosa dolce che Harry fa o dice per lui e lo etichetta come Harry essendo semplicemente una persona dolce in generale. E lui è dolce con tutti, è solo che a volte usa quel tono con Louis che Louis non sente mai rivolto a qualcun'altro.

Fa sempre sentire a Louis la lingua annodata. Lo fa andare in panico.

“Ci vediamo presto, fra” dice frettolosamente e poi chiude la chiamata prima che Harry possa parlare. Fra?? È un imbarazzo totale.

Louis torna al piano superiore. Vive al settimo piano, in un appartamento abbastanza grande dove non spende più così tanto tempo, da quando c'è Harry. Anne's è direttamente sotto di lui (sette piani sotto di lui, letteralmente parlando) e mentre l'architettura del palazzo, con un angolo arrotondato, conferisce al locale carattere e lo rende bizzarro, mentre per l'appartamento di Louis significa solo fatica nel disporre i mobili, e che tutto quanto nel suo salotto è spostato verso il centro a causa della mancanza di muri dritti e angoli veri e propri.

Louis non riesce a ricordarsi di aver passato un lunedì mattina nel suo appartamento da quando Anne's ha aperto, se non si conta la vacanza di Harry della settimana precedente, quando almeno sapeva che Harry non era al lavoro perché era a divertirsi e abbronzarsi in Sud America. Ora si sente un po' scombussolato, la luce soffusa del mattino che colpisce le finestre con un'angolazione sbagliata e la strada di sotto troppo tranquilla.

Si mette a preparare il tè.

È okay. Non il migliore, non quello di Harry, ma abbastanza caldo dopo la sua passeggiata fuori al freddo. Si siede al tavolo della cucina con il suo laptop e apre la cartella dove tiene i racconti. Dovrebbe essere già al lavoro, ha molte cose da sistemare nella storia di Hunter, ma sposta il cursore dritto alla cartella LWT e poi al lavoro chiamato per Harry. Scorre verso il basso nel documento, stupito da quanto sia riuscito a scrivere senza che ci fosse qualcuno tirasse il cazzo di fuori, e poi rilegge gli ultimi paragrafi. Corregge qualche errore, elimina una parola ripetuta qua e là e aggiunge una frase alla fine. Poi un'altra, e un'altra dopo quella e alla fine passa tutta la mattina ignorando il lavoro e scrivendo la storia di Harry invece.

Non ha ancora una direzione, ma inizia a vederci uno schema dentro, c'è un posto verso il quale ogni parola che aggiunge lo sta portando, e anche se non sa dove sia questo posto, vuole scoprirlo più di qualsiasi altra cosa.

Harry gli manda qualche messaggio durante il giorno, gli manda foto del gatto di sua sorella che scatena il caos nel suo appartamento, dello stufato che si riscalda per pranzo, della vista che c'è fuori dalla piccola finestra che Louis pensa sia nella sua stanza – riesce a vedere la cima arruffata di un albero fuori e sgualcite lenzuola blu e rosa all'interno. Dice che non gli manderà selfie, a meno che Louis non voglia vederlo com'è quando è sudato e moccioso, e Louis deve imporsi di declinare l'offerta.

Ogni messaggio che Harry manda sprona Louis ad andare avanti e le pagine continuano a riempirsi, come se le parole fossero state incastrate dentro di lui per tutto quel tempo e avessero avuto bisogno solo della piccola spinta di Harry per uscire.

È ormai pomeriggio quando il suo telefono inizia a suonare, e Louis non controlla nemmeno lo schermo prima di rispondere, portandoselo all'orecchio.

“Ho detto che ci sto lavorando su” borbotta, facendo uscire la voce più esasperata di quanto si senta in realtà. Harry ha passato l'ultima ora a parlare della sua storia e Louis non può fargli capire che il suo continuo stuzzicare è più che benvenuto.

“Lo hai fatto?” risponde una voce, e Louis sussulta, completamente smarrito per un secondo.

“Lime?” chiede, dopo un secondo di confusione. Il sospiro di risposta di Liam è inconfondibile. “Pensavo che fossi qualcun altro.”

“La tua musa?”

“A cosa devo il piacere?” chiede Louis, ignorandolo, gli occhi ancora puntati sul proprio computer, le dita della mano destra ancora sulla tastiera.

“Ti sto per mandare la tua bozza revisionata perché tu possa darci un'occhiata. Sei a casa? O sei al bar?”

Per un attimo, Louis non ha idea di cosa Liam stia parlando. Poi si ricorda – Jason e Chris, la storia per l'antologia, controlli e correzioni – e vuole improvvisamente sbattere la testa contro al tavolo. 

“L'hai già finito? È solo lunedì.” dice Louis, senza nemmeno provare a nascondere il lamento nella sua voce.

“Sì, e siamo quasi arrivati alla scadenza. Deve essere revisionato entro domani mattina. Se farai un buon lavoro, non mi sentirai più per almeno una settimana.”

Una settimana senza le chiamate di Liam suona come il paradiso per Louis, ma comunque non ha voglia di fermarsi dallo scrivere la storia di Harry. E se il giorno dopo non riuscisse più a continuare? Non vuole sprecare l'ispirazione che ha in Jason e Chris. Non è ancora pronto a lasciare il mondo che ha creato durante la notte, con i colori delicati e tenui e i vestiti vecchio stile. Il suo personaggio principale non ha nemmeno un nome per ora, ma Louis si sente già più vicino a lui che quanto si sia sentito con la maggior parte degli altri personaggi di cui ha scritto prima, e non vuole lasciar stare, nemmeno per un giorno.

Ma. Il lavoro è lavoro, e Louis lo deve a Liam, rispetta Liam abbastanza per non giocare con il suo lavoro, quindi anche se gli fa male, Louis dice “Mandalo al mio appartamento, per favore.”

“Bravo ragazzo” dice Liam, e Louis si acciglia.

“Non trattarmi con condiscendenza, Payne. Sono più vecchio di te, nel caso te lo sia scordato.”

“L'ho fatto, effettivamente, cosa dici di quando mi hai chiamato per lamentarti come un bimbo piccolo?”

“È stato giorni fa, le persone cambiano, Liam. Ero in un posto oscuro.”

“E dove sei adesso?”

Louis guarda le parole che ha scritto nelle ultime ventiquattr'ore, le annotazioni che ha scritto sul retro di un vecchio menu del ristorante Thai, e non riesce a sentire nemmeno la metà della frustrazione che provava la settimana precedente,quando Harry era ancora lontano e ogni parola che scriveva gli sembrava strappata a forza, lentamente e dolorosamente e terribilmente.

”Manda semplicemente la bozza, amico. Sarà sistemato entro stanotte, vedrai.”

-

Un'ora più tardi, Louis prova un dolore fisico reale guardando le correzioni di Liam, i temuti segni rossi su tutte le pagine, i suoi commenti a riempire i margini. Vedendo di nuovo i nomi di Jason e Chris, rileggendo le frasi su cui stava agonizzando, Louis si sente rimpicciolire. Prima era come volare, mentre stava scrivendo la storia di Harry come se non potesse mai finire le cose da dire. Ora è tornano sulla terra, pigro e un po' sconfitto. Ogni correzione che fa, ogni tasto che schiaccia sulla tastiera è accompagnato da un sottofondo quasi costante di qual è il punto qual è il punto qual è il punto nella sua testa. Eccolo di nuovo, venticinquenne e prosciugato. Venticinquenne ed eremita, tirando avanti scrivendo porno mentre non fa sesso da otto mesi, buon sesso da ancora più tempo e non è andato a nessun appuntamento da almeno un anno. Venticinquenne e mezzo innamorato di qualcuno che è così fuori dalla sua portata che potrebbero benissimo essere specie diverse, di pianeti diversi.

Lo sa, da qualche parte nel profondo, in qualche punto irraggiungibile al momento, che non c'è niente di sbagliato in quello che scrive. Scrive di adulti consenzienti che sempre, come regola nelle sue storie, si divertono quando si scopano a vicenda. Non sta facendo del male a nessuno, abbastanza il contrario in realtà – le persone vengono sulle sue storie, Catherine è perfino stata ringraziata per aver aiutato a concepire più di un bambino.Per quanto suoni strano sentire queste cose, non è male.

Fa felici le persone, in un modo molto specifico e privato, ma lo fa comunque sentire incompleto. Non può nemmeno condividere quello che fa con qualcuno nella sua vita eccetto Liam, si rifiuta di farlo. Dovrebbe essere capace di parlare di qualcosa che occupa più di metà del suo tempo.

Il suo telefono vibra, seppellito da qualche parte sotto la sua bozza revisionata, e Louis impiega qualche secondo per tirarlo fuori.

H (emoji della tazza di tè):

Mi sn appena ricordato! Hai promesso d farmi vedere la storiar che hai scritto x le tue sorelle!

I messaggi goffi di Harry lo fanno sorridere, e si appoggia allo schienale della sedia, mettendo da parte i suoi pensieri depressi per il momento.

Non l'ho ancora trovata. Occupato.

La risposta di Harry arriva un secondo dopo.

H (emoji della tazza di tè):

Scrivendo la mia? :)

Louis rotea gli occhi, ma non può evitare il sorriso che spinge agli angoli delle sue labbra. Per quanto nervoso sia di far vedere ad harry il suo lavoro, è bello avere qualcuno eccitato di leggere i suoi scritti.

Mi piacerebbe risponde, bloccato con il lavoro al momento

Harry manda in risposta una moltitudine di faccine tristi e una di un croissant. Louis mette via il telefono e torna al lavoro. Dopo qualche pagina realizza che il suo piccolo scambio di messaggi con Harry sembra avergli ridato un po' di energia, e riesce a superare l'ultima riscrittura, sistemando perfino un punto imbarazzante in una scena di sesso con il minimo senso di colpa.

Manda il file revisionato a Liam, spinge la bozza stampata verso la fine del tavolo e trona alla storia di Harry.

-

La storia finisce per essere dieci volte più lunga di quanto avesse previsto. Scrive l'ultima frase senza riuscire a capacitarsi del fatto che si sia effettivamente divertito a scrivere qualcosa. Non è sicuro che sia buona, è spaventato di rileggere tutto quanto, ma quando chiude il file per l'ultima volta, sente di aver lasciato una piccola parte di sé stesso nel mondo che ha creato per Harry, ed è triste a doverlo lasciar andare.

Scrive un messaggio ad Harry per dirgli di aver concluso non appena il suo laptop è spento, per evitare di non fare quello che si è prefissato la mattina seguente, e guarda l'orario quando non ottiene una risposta subito dopo. 3 am. Tra il revisionare la bozza per Liam e finire la storia di Harry, il giorno (e metà della notte) è scivolato via. Eccetto per la luce della cucina, il suo appartamento è buio e silenzioso, ma Louis è troppo sveglio per andare a dormire.

Si alza e stiracchia prima di andare nel salotto e mettersi davanti alla libreria. Riesce a malapena a vedere nel buio, ma le sue dita trovano comunque il libro che sta cercando. Profuma ancora di nuovo, la copertina è liscia, il dorso non è nemmeno incrinato. Louis lo prende e lo porta con sé nella camera da letto.

Ha aperto il libro solo una volta, un'altra copia, non quella che ha tenuto. Ha ricevuto un pacco con dieci copie di esso nella posta da distribuire, ed è finito a regalarne nove alla biblioteca, tenendone uno per l'impulso dell'ultimo secondo. La copertina è semplice, le pagine sottili ed economiche. Louis lo apre, e quando i suoi occhi si fermano sulla pagina della dedica, quasi lo richiude, troppo imbarazzato per continuare.

Non era mai stato il suo sogno o qualcosa del genere scrivere un libro. Ci era caduto, sorpreso da quanto amasse farlo, e una volta che l'idea di venire pubblicato era entrata nella sua testa, Louis era diventato impaziente, troppo ansioso. Era tanto ovvio quanto lo volesse da renderlo una preda facile, alla fine.

Il modo più semplice di prendere in giro qualcuno è usando qualcosa che ama. Louis mise quella frase nel secondo libro della serie di Hunter. E certo, Hunter stava parlando di succhiare cazzi, ma il sentimento c'era comunque. La testa di louis era completamente annebbiata da sogni e fantasie quando aveva chiamato il primo editore locale che aveva trovato, probabilmente si poteva sentire nella sua voce, e la piccola parte di lui che aveva paura di fallire lo aveva trattenuto dal rivelare tutto alla sua famiglia, dal far leggere a qualcun altro il suo contratto. Meglio non far alimentare le speranze di nessuno. Dedicò il libro a sua madre e non ne parlò mai una volta che se lo ritrovò tra le mani. A quel punto, sapeva di aver fatto un errore.

Louis guarda la pagina di fronte a sé, il Capitolo uno scritto in grassetto, la prima frase del primo paragrafo dolorosamente familiare, e decide che non può farlo alla fine. Riesce a malapena a guardare le parole, non sa se sarebbe capace di resistere durante la lettura di tutto quanto.

Quello che dovrebbe fare è concentrarsi sul lavoro. Ha già perso abbastanza tempo nello scrivere senza un fine negli ultimi due giorni, dovrebbe risparmiare energie per quello che gli permette di mettere del cibo in tavola. Si pente di aver mandato ad Harry il messaggio in cui dice di aver finito la storia, come sapeva che sarebbe successo. Se non l'avesse mandato, avrebbe potuto facilmente fingere di essere troppo impegnato per scrivere qualsiasi cosa non inerente al lavoro. È sicuro che guardare Harry e il suo viso premuroso non avrebbe reso difficile mentirgli in faccia, assolutamente.

Louis lascia cadere il libro sul pavimento e si gira verso il muro. Lavorerà su Hunter il giorno seguente, decide. Darà ad Harry il suo regalo e poi se lo toglierà dalla testa. Forse Harry lo leggerà e realizzerà che Louis è terribile, e non chiederà più delle sue storie.

Per qualche motivo, questo pensiero fa stringere maggiormente il suo petto, e Louis schiaccia la faccia sul cuscino, sperando in un po' di sonno.

Si sveglia verso mezzogiorno il giorno seguente, con il solito messaggio di Harry mandato alle 7 am.

H (emoji della tazza di tè):

Davvero? Non vedo l'ora di leggerlo!

Sto meglio oggi ma mamma ha detto non andare vicino al cibo quindi sto a casa ancora

Ci vuole un momento perché gli occhi di Louis possano mettere a fuoco abbastanza per leggere e realizzare quanto tardi sia. Ha già un piede giù dal letto prima di registrare quello che dice il messaggio di Harry. Si lascia ricadere sul materasso con un borbottio e fissa il soffitto per un attimo prima di alzare il telefono sopra le testa e scrivendo una risposta un po' goffa.

È trooppo brutto :(( manda, facendosi cadere il telefono in faccia solo una volta.

Non ha nemmeno appoggiato il telefono sul letto che quello vibra di nuovo.

H (emoji della tazza di tè):

Appena svegliato? Fortunato

Louis non ha abbastanza energie per scrivere, quindi schiaccia il tasto di chiamata e mette il vivavoce.

“Mi stai chiamando solo per dire che sei sveglio all'alba?” chiede Harry, il divertimento nella sua voce. Non suona così intasato come il giorno prima, e louis quasi si dimentica perché ha chiamato in primo luogo quando si immagina Harry che si sveglia accanto a lui e gli parla contro la pelle al posto che tramite la plastica del telefono.

“Sono andato a dormire all'alba, in realtà.” dice eventualmente “Mi merito di riposare una volta ogni tanto, no?”

Harry mormora, senza dichiararsi d'accordo istantaneamente come Louis aveva pensato, e quest'ultimo si corruccia guardando il soffitto.

“Vorrei farti notare che mi sveglio presto quanto te tutti i giorni.”

“Non proprio” ribatte Harry “Io vivo più lontano e sono già lì quando arrivi. Con il tè ad aspettarti e tutto.” C'è una pausa. Louis sente qualcosa sfrigolare in sottofondo, può perfino immaginarsi Harry in piedi davanti al piano cottura, mentre si prepara il pranzo, i capelli scompigliati dal sonno. È così perso nella sua fantasia che le successive parole di Harry lo colpiscono come un pugno nello stomaco. “Non è che devi essere lì tutti i giorni.”

Per un momento, Louis è così scioccato che è senza parole. Rimane fermo, il telefono così pesante sul suo petto che sembra un'incudine. Si mette seduto.

“Oh” dice “immagino di no.”

“No! Non è quello che intendevo! Fanculo, aspetta.” C'è un tintinnio e altre imprecazioni, poi Louis riesce a sentire Harry più vicino, come se avesse tolto il vivavoce. Louis fa lo stesso, pressando il telefono contro l'orecchio.

“Giusto.”

“Louis, sono serio” Harry suona frustrato. “Intendevo solo che puoi scegliere quando stare a letto, capisci? Non è il tuo lavoro essere lì.”

In realtà lo è, circa vorrebbe ribattere Louis. Sei l'unica ragione per cui riesco a fare il mio lavoro.

“Doveva essere una battuta ma sono di cattivo umore e l'ho rovinato.” sospira “Mi dispiace. Io ti voglio assolutamente, completamente, decisamente lì. Non sarebbe lo stesso senza di te. Voglio dire, ci sei stato fin dall'inizio.”

Louis non è fiero di come le sue difese cadano velocemente. Maledetto Harry e la sua serietà.

“Beh” dice, schiarendosi la gola “Se ne sei sicuro.”

“Sono più che sicuro, odio essere malato in generale, ma lo odio ancora di più perché ora non ti posso vedere.”

Ora il viso di Louis sta andando a fuoco.

“Scommetto che ci penserai due volte prima di fare da babysitter a quel demone-gatto un'altra volta.”

“Shh, ti sentirà.” dice Harry ridendo “Lou, potrebbe essere demoniaco.”

“Potresti illustrare un libro su di lui” ridacchia “Il Ragazzo Pasticciere e il Gatto Demoniaco che Lo Voleva Mangiare.”

Sente Harry ridere, riluttanti sbuffi d'aria contro il suo orecchio.

“Solo se tu lo scriverai per me.”

“Voglio dire” dice Louis contro le proprie ginocchia “Immagino che potrei essere persuaso, è un'idea brillante.”

Harry rimane in silenzio per un momento. Vagamente, Louis riesce a sentire della musica dall'altro capo della linea.

“Mi piacerebbe tanto disegnare qualcosa per te” dice “Per una delle tue storie. Lo voglio fare da tanto.”

“Haz, non sai nemmeno-” Louis si ferma, frustrato. “Potrei far schifo. Potrei essere il peggior scrittore dell'Inghilterra.”

Scrittore, pensa. Certo.

“Vorrei comunque farlo.” Louis può immaginarlo mentre alza le spalle, facendo quel mezzo sorriso che Louis aveva dovuto resistere a baciar via un milione di volte. “E comunque non lo sei, so che sei fantastico.”

Louis non riesce a radunare abbastanza energie per discutere.

“Mandami la mia storia” continua Harry “Me la merito, dato che sono malato. Mi farà compagnia.”

“Pensavo che il gatto demoniaco lo stesse fac-”

“Lou.”

“Ora?”

“Sì. Per favore.”

Oh Dio, non è pronto. Nessuno che conosca ha mai letto i suoi lavori, a parte Liam ovviamente, ma lui non conta. L'opinione di Harry conta troppo per lui ed è terrificante pensare a tutto quello che potrebbe aver accidentalmente rivelato nella storia che ha scritto per lui. È così chiaramente per Harry che Louis ha paura che si rivelerà per lo scemo malato d'amore che sa di essere in realtà.

“Okay” si sente dire. Non riesce nemmeno a sorridere al verso contento di Harry, troppo impegnato a non dare di matto. Almeno all'esterno, perché dentro è già un casino e non l'ha ancora nemmeno mandato. “Solo. Solo, tieni a mente che sono uscito dalla mia comfort zone, okay? Non ho scritto niente che non fosse lavoro per anni.”

“Lou, voglio solo leggerlo, non è che ci darò un voto o cose del genere.”

Ma voglio che ti piaccia, pensa Louis, senza esternarlo.

“Va bene” dice di nuovo. E poi “Va bene, lo manderò.”

“Okay.”

“Lo manderò e poi devo lavorare. Tutto il giorno. Io-io spegnerò il telefono.”

“Louis, non devi essere nervoso.”

“Non sono-”

“Non devi farmelo vedere se è troppo difficile-”

“No.” lo interrompe Louis. Ci si è impegnato e l'ha promesso e deve tirarsi fuori la storia dalla testa. “Lo sto mandando ora.”

“Okay, Lou.”

“Bene. Lo sto mandando.”

“Sì” Harry ride un pochino.

“Ci sentiamo domani” dice louis, e poi attacca prima che Harry possa rispondere. Rotola fuori dal letto e va dritto al suo laptop, ancora sul tavolo della cucina. Non pensa. Scrive la sua password, va nella cartella LWT, trova il documento intitolato per Harry e lo allega d un'email vuota.

Poi si ferma, perché non sa l'indirizzo email di Harry. Per un momento, va in panico. E poi il suo telefono vibra sul tavolo ed è Harry che ha mandato un messaggio con il suo indirizzo email e uno smiley.

Louis scrive l'indirizzo, manda e torna a letto.

-

Le scale che portano al piano inferiore scricchiolando sotto al suo peso, ognuno è una nota diversa nella familiare melodia della sua routine mattutina. La cucina è bagnata dalla luce del sole, il bollitore che sta già borbottando sul formello e il tavolo già apparecchiato. Si sente gli occhi intorpiditi – come tutto il resto del corpo – e si sente fuori luogo nella stanza calda, con le vecchie tende di sua nonna e le foto delle anatra sui muri. Ha sempre pensato che suo nonno le avrebbe tirate via dopo che lei se n'era andata, non è molto il tipo, ma un anno dopo è ancora tutto al suo posto. Le tende e le foto e le tazze con sopra le coccinelle, la poltrona che assomiglia ad una mucca, le calamite a forma di farfalla sul frigo. Fanno sembrare lui e l'anziano fuori posto, la casa in generale lo fa.

Vuole già tornare al piano superiore e rimettersi a letto. Vuole mettere un disco ed ascoltarlo da sotto le coperte.

Invece, prende la presina a forma di margherita e toglie il bollitore dal fuoco.

-

Louis deve alzarsi, comunque. Non è che sia riuscito a tornare da dormire, in realtà – non è riuscito a spegnere il cervello abbastanza a lungo nemmeno per sonnecchiare. Piuttosto, guarda la luce che arriva dalla finestra muoversi attraverso la sua stanza e cerca di scacciare il senso di colpa per buttare la giornata così. Cerca di non pensare ad Harry che legge la sua storia. Pensava che sarebbe stato sollevato quando se ne sarebbe liberato, ma l'attesa finisce per essere anche più spacca-nervi che l'anticipazione del doverlo mandare.

È una storia senza capo né coda e l'ha scritta in due giorni. Riesce a pensare almeno a una dozzina di storielle che ha scritto nell'ultimo anno che sono meglio della merda che ha mandato ad Harry. Fanculo, è imbarazzato. È mortificante, l'idea che Harry trovi il suo lavoro mancante di qualcosa. Il rimorso gli ribolle nello stomaco, e ha una mezza idea di chiamare harry e chiedergli di eliminare l'email e dimenticarsi di tutto.

Invece, rimane infagottato a letto e guarda il quadrato di luce solare che si sposta da una pila di panni sul pavimento fino alla parte alta della cassettiera, allungandosi e dissolvendosi finché la luce attorno a lui diventa tenue. Può vedere il cielo fuori che va da un bianco accecante a un grigio tempesta. Il vetro della finestra viene scosso dal vento quando inizia a soffiare.

Dovrebbe essere al lavoro.

Dovrebbe essere seduto e star lavorando su Hunter. Dovrebbe essere giù da Anne's, bevendo tè e mangiando scones con Harry, guardando Harry disegnare, ascoltandolo canticchiare sottovoce e scrivendo.

Non dovrebbe rimanere nascosto nel suo letto a pensare a tutte le cose che non sono finite come avrebbero dovuto. Come la scuola, e la scrittura, e il lavoro, e Harry.

La scuola era noiosa e gli insegnanti dei cazzoni. La scrittura è dolceamara – ama creare storie ma non crea niente che gli piaccia. Il lavoro è un segreto imbarazzante che non rivela a nessuna delle persone che gli stanno a cuore. Harry è una grande parte della sua vita, ma nemmeno lontanamente abbastanza grande.

Diventa buio attorno a lui e presto il suo stomaco sta borbottando e la bocca è riarsa. Si sente un po' patetico. Rotola sulla schiena e fissa il soffitto. Aleno scrivere fa passare il tempo senza farlo sembrare un completo spreco. Almeno può vivere in modo indiretto attraverso i suoi personaggi. Non è molto senza di loro, davvero.

I suoi pensieri si stanno velocemente spostando da lui e si stanno dirigendo in una direzione davvero deprimente. Non è bravo a stare da solo, se non quando sta scrivendo. Si siede e rotola fuori dal letto con un gemito fin troppo drammatico ed è davvero grato che non ci sia nessuno a sentire. Inciampa in qualcosa quando i suoi piedi arrivano al pavimento e guardando in basso vede il libro che ha buttato lì la notte precedente. Lo calcia sotto al letto.

-

Bere con Liam è solitamente un modo di celebrare. Una storia mandata in stampa, molto traffico sul sito, una recensione particolarmente buona – queste sono tutte ragioni per le quali Liam chiama Louis e lo trascina fuori di casa. Al contrario, louis chiama Liam quella notte perché non può sopportarsi un secondo di più e scambiarsi messaggi con Harry è fuori discussione.

(Harry non ha ancora scritto niente sulla storia. Louis non sa cosa significhi.)

Liam suona sorpreso quando Louis chiama, ma è felice di accettare qualsiasi cosa proponga Louis. Lavora in un vero ufficio nello stabile della casa editrice nel centro città, con veri orari di lavoro e un codice d'abbigliamento da rispettare. Louis lo incontra in un pub pieno di uomini vestiti con camice e cravatte allentate e donne in gonna e tacchi. È pieno, quindi prendono le loro pinte e si mettono fuori, la testa incassata tra le spalle e il respiro che si condensa davanti ai loro visi.

“Freddo un po' pungente, eh?” dice Liam, le sopracciglia spesse corrucciate e gli occhi puntati al cielo come se stesse realizzando solo ora che fuori fa un freddo cane. Louis è sinceramente preoccupato che le sue labbra rimangano attaccate al bordo del bicchiere non appena prenderà un sorso. Solo, è- è di cattivo umore. Il pub è a distanza di un lungo viaggio in metropolitana, e anche se lui stava andando verso il centro piuttosto che lasciarlo, come invece faceva la maggior parte della gente durante l'ora di punta, il suo vagone era pieno e appiccicoso di umidità e calore corporeo. Le strade erano umide e congelate – sì è quasi spaccato la testa scivolando su una pozzanghera ghiacciata sulla strada – e il suo telefono non ha mai vibrato, se non quando è arrivato il messaggio di Liam con l'indirizzo del pub.

Quindi Louis non si sente molto in vena di parlare.

“Ho avuto il tema per la newsletter del mese prossimo” tenta Liam, saltellando sul posto. Un po' di birra si rovescia sulla sua mano guantata, ma non sembra che gli importi. Il cappellino di lana di Louis gli sta facendo prudere la testa e le sue scapole stanno scavando nel muro contro cui è appoggiato e non sa perché ha pensato che uscire fosse una buona idea.

“Fammi indovinare” sospira, rifilando a Liam un sorriso forzato. Il povero ragazzo è rimasto fuori dopo il lavoro solo per Louis e Louis non ha spiccicato parola in venti minuti. “Tortura delle palle.”

Liam, che è ovviamente a metà di un sorso quando Louis parla, spruzza un proiettile di birra nebulizzata dritto sulla faccia di Louis. Louis non reagisce – se lo merita, anche se le piccole gocce sono fredde e stanno diventando ancora più fredde sulle sue guance. Liam balbetta delle scuse e, quando Louis non tenta nemmeno di muoversi, gli asciuga il viso con i suoi guanti.

“Salute” dice Louis quando Liam si allontana, le guance rosa, e prova il suo drink. “Quindi, niente tortura?”

Liam ride, anche se si guarda attorno in caso qualcuno abbia sentito.

“No, non quello.”

“Mmh.”

Louis si domanda se gli altri scrittori che lavorano con Liam siano eccitati di scoprire i temi delle loro newsletter. Probabilmente sì. Louis ne ha incontrato qualcuno e non gli sono sembrati tipi che scrivono qualcosa che non gli piace. Alcuni hanno persino ricevuto dei premi – hanno mostrato la loro vera faccia e usato i loro veri nomi e sono andati sui palchi e hanno ringraziato le famiglie per il supporto.

“Louis, stai bene?” chiede Liam, e ora i suoi occhi sono enormi e preoccupati. “C'è qualcosa che non va? Come posso aiutarti?”

Louis sorride con affetto. È un bravo ragazzo, anche se a Louis piace rendergli le cose complicate.

“Ti immagini mai a fare qualcos'altro?” chiede. Quando le sopracciglia di Liam si corrugano ancora di più, Louis continua “Qualcosa oltre a cercare sinonimi per cazzo e insegnare alla gente come funzionano i cazzi, intendo.”

“Come se dovessi ancora cercare dei sinonimi.” dice Liam, arrossendo fino al collo, e Louis ride.

“Liam cattivello”

“Sai, alcuni degli altri.. diventano creativi.” sussurra Liam, avvicinandosi.

“Oh no.”

Liam annuisce. “Ho letto delle cose spaventose.”

“Beh dimmi il peggio, forza.” lo punzecchia Louis, un po' di allegria che torna. Deve trattenersi dal ridere quando gli occhi di Liam si allargando ancora di più.

“Ecco, uhm, ho letto, uh, bastoncino di carne.”

Louis ride, la birra che esce dal bicchiere e finisce sul pavimento.

“Pipistrello e palle. Razzo tascabile. Chorizo. Uno l'ha chiamato Kyle per tutto il tempo.”

Louis sta ansimando, la testa inclinata indietro mentre ride così forte che gli fa male la pancia. Liam suona così imbarazzato e sta dicendo di quelle stronzate e Gesù Cristo, Kyle?

“Pensavo di star leggendo di un threesome finché il tizio non ha ficcato Kyle su per il culo di qualcuno.”

Louis si tiene lo stomaco, la sua risata che echeggia per la strada. Anche Liam sembra non riuscire a trattenersi dal ridacchiare contro il bicchiere. Un gruppo di donne ha formato un cerchio dietro a Liam e Louis prevede un drink rovesciato presto.

“Non hai risposto alla mia domanda,” dice Louis. “Non ti piacerebbe lavorare a qualcos'altro?”

Liam alza le spalle.

“È solo il mio lavoro diurno.”

“Scrivi ancora?”

“Certo, ovviamente. È difficile smettere, lo sai.”

Louis lo sa.

“Chi li legge?”

“Le storie corte vengono pubblicate qualche volta. E la mia ragazza. Lei è la critica migliore.”

C'è una fitta nel petto di Louis, qualcosa che assomiglia alla gelosia e che si affretta a soffocare. Immagina per un momento di essere di nuovo così vicino a qualcuno. Non è in una relazione da molto tempo. I suoi pensieri virano naturalmente su Harry e la foto della finestra della sua stanza che gli ha mandato. Immagina loro insieme sotto le coperte, caldi anche se fuori si congela. Immagina di girare il suo laptop verso Harry e chiedergli un'opinione su qualcosa che Louis ha scritto, Harry che gli porge lo sketchbook in cambio. Sente quella piccola azione come più intima perfino dell'idea di loro due nudi sotto le lenzuola.

Quando torna in sé stesso, Liam lo sta fissando.

“Sono così fottutamente single.” dice Louis, prendendo immediatamente un sorso della sua birra e immergendo senza cura il naso nella schiuma. Solo, è quello che intende. È così fottutamente solo.

Le sopracciglia di Liam si sono alzate ancora di più, i suoi occhi rotondi e vitrei per la compassione e ora Louis si sente ancora più patetico.

“Louis-”

“Odio il mio lavoro.” Ha iniziato, tanto vale proseguire ad umiliarsi. Almeno Liam è troppo gentile per fargli il verso perché sta piagnucolando. “È così senza scopo, intendo, l'unica ragione per cui mi ricordo cosa vuol dire scopare è perché ne scrivo tutti i giorni. La mia famiglia vive lontana e mi sono allontanato da tutti i miei amici e io, mi piace questo ragazzo, giusto? E lui è, lui è la persona più dolce ed è così bello e funzioniamo bene insieme ma non posso nemmeno dirgli cosa faccio per vivere perché penserebbe che sia strano. E lo è. È così fottutamente strano. Ma a volte mi piace. Mi piace scrivere di Hunter ma lui saprebbe- saprebbe – sai quella storia, l'ultima, lui è la ragione per cui sono riuscito a finirla. Lui è tipo, stare con lui è-”

Louis non può esprimersi a parole senza usare la parola di Liam. Musa. Ma le muse dovrebbero ispirare arte, non porno scadente. Harry dovrebbe ispirare bellissime poesie e canzoni e quadri. Invece, Louis lo guarda e scrive di persone che si dipingono a vicenda con lo sperma.

È una persona disgustosa.

“Lou” dice Liam, e Louis si sente una mano sulla spalla. “Non posso, voglio dire, non so cosa dirti sulla maggior parte di ciò. Mi dispiace che tu ti senta così ma io sono un amico, okay? Sono qui per te. E puoi sempre andare a trovare la tua famiglia e puoi chiedere al ragazzo che ti piace un appuntamento. Sei bello e in forma, uno da prendere al volo!”

Louis mugola, lasciando che la testa colpisca i mattoni dietro di lui.

“Sembri mia madre” borbotta, le guance arrossate.

“E io mi spavento a parlare di quello che facciamo. Ma, tipo, è davvero così strano? Abbiamo così tanti lettori, e alcune cose che edito sono davvero buone. Meglio di alcune schifezze che leggevo quando lavoravo in posti più grandi, sai. La tua roba è la mia preferita. Non è, beh, insomma, è porno, ma non lo sembra. C'è più di quello nella tua scrittura. Sei bravo, davvero.”

Louis alza lo sguardo sulla lanterna d'altri tempi appesa sopra l'entrata del pub e sospira.

“Non si può mai sapere” dice Liam, strizzandogli la spalla “Il ragazzo potrebbe essere un lettore.”

Quello fa sorridere Louis. Si immagina Harry, con i suoi occhioni e le guance con le fossette, il suo maglione rosa e i ricci che probabilmente profumano di vaniglia. Harry a cui piacciono i libri gialli e vuole illustrare libri per bambini, che legge le sporche, sporche storie di Louis.

Fa agitare qualcosa nel suo stomaco e si ricorda, contro la sua volontà, che Harry ha chiamato il gatto della sorella Lorenzo. Ma quella è una coincidenza. Deve esserlo.

“Mi piace pensare che abbia gusti migliori” replica. Liam lo spintona scherzosamente, le sue sopracciglia che finalmente si rilassano e i suoi occhi che si strizzano quando sorride.

“Abbiamo i lettori con più gusto di tutto il giro.” dice, e prende un sorso del suo drink.

“Dillo a mister bastoncino di carne” mormora Louis, e ottiene un altro spruzzo di birra in faccia come risposta.


	3. Capitolo tre

Louis si sveglia alle sette la mattina dopo, con un messaggio di Harry.

**H (emoji della tazza di tè):**

_ Tornato al lavro! Ci sono muffin se arrivi prima dell'apertyura _

Louis sorride a sé stesso, già mezzo fuori dal letto, quando un pensiero lo investe. Rotola fino a raggiungere il comodino e fa cadere con un clangore una lampada e i suoi occhiali.

Harry gli ha scritto e non ha menzionato per nulla la storia. L'ha odiata. Ovviamente l'ha fatto. Louis si è messo in imbarazzo e sa che ora devono fingere che non sia successo nulla e passarci sopra. Louis sperava- lui sapeva che la storia non era bella, ma aveva sperato che ad Harry sarebbe piaciuta comunque.

Si siede sul pavimento e fissa il messaggio di Harry. Gli ci vuole un momento prima di riuscire a scrivere una risposta.

_ Certo. Sarò giù in dieci minuti. _

Egli esita, prima di mandarlo, ma non vede Harry da tre giorni e gli manca, per quanto triste sia questa cosa. Schiaccia l'invio e non si è nemmeno alzato in piedi prima che il suo telefono vibri.

**H (emoji della tazza di tè):**

_ :) :) :)) _

Fanculo, Louis dovrebbe smetterla di trovare qualsiasi cosa di Harry adorabile. Si lava i denti, si cambia con dei vestiti puliti, prende cappotto e laptop ed esce dall'appartamento.

Il vento gelido colpisce il viso di Louis non appena esce in strada. Può già vedere Anne's da dove è fermo, le luci calde che brillano attraverso le finestre. Semplicemente guardandolo si dimentica del freddo. Si sta avvicinando, quando la porta si apre e c'è Harry con un grembiule verde e i capelli tirati su in una piccola coda. Louis si sente sorridere, stringendosi il laptop al petto, i piedi che scalpitano sul pavimento. Quando è quasi alla porta, Harry non si è ancora mosso. In realtà, sembra che stia uscendo. Si sta muovendo, vicino, sempre più vicino a Louis e Louis apre la bocca per chiedere che sta succedendo ma la sua voce viene soffocata dalla spalla di Harry. All'improvviso, si sente caldo, così caldo, stretto stretto tra le braccia di Harry, e non sa cosa stia succedendo ma sicuramente non protesterà.

Harry lo abbraccia, lo stringe abbastanza forte da alzarlo leggermente dal pavimento e far scricchiolare il laptop tra di loro. Profuma come l'interno di una panetteria e Louis può  _ sentire _ il suo respiro.

“Harry?” prova a chiedere. Forse è successo qualcosa. “Stai bene?”

Harry annuisce, il suo mento che scava nella spalla di Louis, e lo stringe ancora una volta prima di lasciarlo andare. Louis traballa per la perdita di supporto e Harry lo afferra. Quando Louis alza lo sguardo, il ragazzo ha un'espressione seria sul viso, mentre si succhia il labbro inferiore.

“Che succede?” chiede di nuovo Louis “È successo qualcosa?”

Harry scuote la testa, gli angoli della bocca che si sollevano. Senza dire una parola, afferra la manica di Louis e lo tira nel locale. La porta si chiuse con un  _ thump _ e il familiare scampanellio della piccola campanella. Fa caldo dentro, il forno ancora acceso nel retro, e il solito tavolo di Louis è pronto. C'è una teiera e due tazze, gialle con dei piccoli fiori sopra, un piccolo bricco di latte e un piatto con sopra un grande muffin.

Non è niente di diverso dal solito, ma in qualche modo lo sembra. Non riesce a ricordarsi che Harry lo abbia mai aspettato in quel modo, un abbraccio silenzioso sulla porta e il tavolo apparecchiato per due.

All'improvviso, Louis si sente nervoso. È questo il modo di Harry per scusarsi per odiare la sua storia? Non ce l'avrebbe avuta con lui, anche se Louis si è sempre immaginato Harry come il tipo di persona che trova qualcosa su cui fare dei complimenti in tutto. Forse la storia era davvero  _ così _ brutta. Così brutta che nemmeno Harry era riuscito a trovare una singola cosa carina da dire su di essa.

“Uhm,” inizia Louis “Che succede?”

“Ho preparato il tuo preferito” dice Harry “Muffin ai mirtilli, eccetto per il fatto che i mirtilli sono congelati perché sono difficili da trovare in inverno. Uhm.”

“È okay” risponde Louis, perché Harry sembra nervoso, giocando con il suo grembiule. “Grazie, Haz.”

“No, io, io volevo ringraziare  _ te _ .”

“Come?”

“Per il mio regalo di compleanno” spiega Harry, e Louis sente il proprio stomaco precipitare.

“Oh. Oh, era un po' uno schifo, vero?” Si fa strada, passando oltre ad Harry e avvicinandosi al tavolo. Non c'è spazio per il suo laptop, così lo mette sul bancone, e si toglie la giacca. Le sue mani stanno tremando e si sente un idiota per quello. “Te lo avevo detto.”

“Mi avevi detto cosa? Lou, l'ho amata, non faceva assolutamente schifo.”

Questo prende Louis di sorpresa ed egli si blocca, il corpo mezzo fuori dalla giacca. Sposta lo sguardo su Harry, che è rimasto in piedi al centro del bar, le guance rosse e gli occhi scintillanti.

“Ti è piaciuta?”

“L'ho  _ amata _ . E letta tre volte. Ho pianto.”

“Pianto? Non c'era nulla di triste.”

Harry alza le spalle, avvicinandosi di un passo “C'era qualcosa..”

Louis sa cosa intende, ci ha messo qualcosa nel racconto, ma era sicuro che sarebbe stato l'unico ad accorgersene. Apparentemente, anche Harry lo ha fatto, e questo lo rende orgoglioso. Si sente come se qualcosa gli stesse bruciando in petto, e sorride, le labbra tanto tirate che le guance gli fanno male. Quello fa sorridere Harry ancora di più, arrivando infine a stare dall'altro lato del tavolo.

“Non volevo che finisse, era.. sembrava più un inizio.”

Questo è quello che ha pensato Louis quando l'ha finita. Come se ci fosse di più da dire. Di più sul ragazzo, di più sull'uomo. Di più sulla città e le sue persone. La storia di Harry è come un piccolo scorcio di tutto ciò che Louis ha nella testa, pronto per essere messo nero su bianco.

“Voglio farti domande su tutto” dice Harry, prendendo la sedia dal suo lato del tavolo. “Va bene? Possiamo parlane? Sei così bravo, Lou. Lo _ sapevo. _ ”

Louis sente le lacrime premere nei suoi occhi e le scaccia via. Questo è imbarazzante. Una storia mediocre non cancella tonnellate di schifezze assolute che ha scritto nel corso degli anni e che non può far vedere ad Harry, ma è comunque fantastico da sentire.  _ Sei così bravo, Lou.  _ Louis vuole registrare quelle parole, la voce di Harry profonda e onesta, ascoltarle tutte le mattine e tutte le sere.

“Possiamo?” chiede di nuovo Harry.

“Uhm, certo, sì, ovviamente Haz.”

Si siedono e Harry vesa ad entrambi il tè ed esorta Louis ad assaggiare il muffin. È meraviglioso, ovviamente, e Louis geme al sapore, abbastanza rumorosamente da far arrossire Harry.

“No, smettila” dice, la bocca nascosta dietro la tazza “Oggi è il tuo giorno, non quello delle torte.”

“È sempre il giorno delle torte, Harry, specialmente quando le fai tu e non sono torte, sono capolavori.”

Harry rotea gli occhi e Louis gli fa l'occhiolino, sentendosi un po' più sé stesso, bevendo il tè di harry e guardando il suo bel viso.

“Sono così imbarazzato di averti fatto vedere i miei disegni.” dice Harry piano dopo un momento. Louis si acciglia e ingoia un po' di tè.

“Come?”

“Mi sembra stupido essere orgoglioso di essi quando tu hai scritto  _ quello _ in tipo, un giorno.”

“Haz, stai scherzando? La tua arte è bellissima.” gli dice Louis. Alza lo sguardo alle cornici che ci sono sui muri. Mostrano la crescita di Harry molto chiaramente – i più onesti del periodo prima della scuola, chiari e un po' confusi seguiti dai pezzi più precisi e professionali che louis sa che sono stati fatti come compito per la fine di alcuni dei suoi corsi. C'è una piccola linea di fotografie allineata con la porta che arriva da uno dei corsi extra che Harry ha frequentato l'anno precedente – tutti relativi a dolci e tè, ovviamente – che è colorata e vibrante, quando Louis sa che la maggior parte dei lavori dei compagni di classe di Harry avevano optato per un bianco e nero più drammatico. Tutto il locale è sempre sembrato essere stato tirato fuori direttamente da uno dei dipinti di Harry (i bei acquerelli che sono appesi sopra alle finestre) ed è il posto preferito di Louis, in tutto il mondo. Per niente stupido. “Hai detto che volevi illustrare una delle mie storie, giusto? Lo voglio anch'io.”

“Non gli renderei giustizia” ribatte Harry, scuotendo la testa. Probabilmente pensa di star facendo dei complimenti a Louis, ma Louis non ha intenzione di lasciarlo fare.

“Harry, l'ho scritto solo grazie a te. Tu sei ovunque, lì, sei la ragione per la quale riesco a scrivere più di due parole alla volta. Non screditarti per compiacere qualcun altro, per favore.”

Harry lo guarda e Louis ricambia lo sguardo. Lentamente, vede un sorriso dolce curvare le labbra di Harry, che arriccia il naso prima di abbassare lo sguardo al suo tè.

“Ho effettivamente disegnato qualcosa su quello.”

Louis sbatte le palpebre. “Lo hai fatto? Fammi vedere.”

“Nop, non ancora.”

Louis alza le mani con uno squittio. Ciò fa ridere Harry e la strana nebbia che sembrava averli coperti per un momento sparì. Harry è ancora Harry, l'adorabile Harry con la sua risata strana da iena e gli occhi arricciati, invece della versione più giovane e insicura di un secondo prima.

“Cosa intendi con 'non ancora'? Devo ricordarti che io sono stato obbligato a produrre quasi quaranta pagine in  _ un giorno _ per te? Penso di meritarlo.”

“Beh, non ce l'ho con me” dice Harry “È a casa.”

“Beh, puoi portarlo qui domani” concede Louis, abbastanza generosamente.

“Oppure” Harry si schiarisce la gola “Oppure potresti venire a vederlo.”

Louis si acquieta.

“Oh?”

“È una tela grossa, e non vivo lontano” spiega Harry, e quando Louis non risponde aggiunge, un po' affranto “Posso fare una foto, hai ragione, io-”

“No, voglio venire a vederlo.”

Le parole escono in fretta- non può lasciar finire la frase ad Harry.

“Sì?”

“Sì, decisamente lo voglio vedere di persona.”

Quando Harry sorride, il battito di Louis raddoppia in velocità, ma non è nulla di nuovo.

Niall arriva un'ora dopo, appena in tempo per occuparsi della fretta dei clienti mezzi addormentati che arrivano sempre attorno alle nove. Harry la smette con i suoi complimenti e la sequenza senza fine di domande che stava facendo a Louis per tornare dietro al bancone, ma non prima di aver portato all'altro una teiera fresca. Louis rimane seduto, le dita sulla tastiera e l'ultima storia di Hunter aperta. Non scrive più di qualche centinaio di parole in tutto il giorno, la testa persa da qualche parte tra la finzione e la molto reale imminenza dell'ora in cui Harry finisce il turno.

-

_ Hunter si accovacciò dietro il telone tenendosi il lato ferito del busto. Il sangue impregnò la sua giacca, caldo mentre scivolava verso i suoi fianchi e sulla parte bassa della schiena.Le sue dita erano rosse e scintillanti, ma egli non sentiva nessun dolore. Il suo auricolare era ancora morto, emettendo rumori statici ad intervalli, ma non se lo tolse. Il complesso era vivo, rumori e movimenti – i riflettori accesi per illuminare il terreno, spari che riecheggiavano per le strade, passi rimbombanti attorno a lui. _

_ C'erano altri teloni stesi attorno per tutta l'area, punti d'incontro differenti in caso fosse andato tutto di merda, ed egli aveva sperato di trovare un viso amico già ad aspettarlo sotto a quello dove si trovava. Apparentemente aveva scelto male. _

_ Si portò una mano alla schiena per recuperare la borsa e il kit di emergenza che vi era dentro. Era sicuro di avere qualcosa con cui chiudere la ferita. Il movimento lo fece trasalire non appena la pelle lacerata si tese, sangue fresco che zampillava in grosse gocce. La borsa era vuota. Chiunque lo avesse colpito con un coltello era riuscito anche a squarciare il fondo del suo zaino, e la maggior parte del contenuto era caduto fuori. Scacciando il sudore dagli occhi con qualche battito di palpebre, Hunter aguzzò l'udito per sentire il rumore di passi troppo vicini a lui, voci che si stavano avvicinando. _

_ Tutto quello che riusciva a sentire erano le foglie che frusciavano e il respiro affannoso. Nella sua tasca, le sim che aveva rubato dal laboratorio erano pressate contro la sua pelle, sulla parte alta della coscia, proprio contro il punto dove il suo informatore aveva lasciato un livido non più di un'ora prima. Riusciva ancora a sentire la voce di Barret nell'orecchio, blaterando ancora e ancora di vie di fuga mentre Hunter stava cercando di fare il suo  _ lavoro,  _ gemendo abbastanza da sovrastarlo e ottenendo solo che l'altro alzasse ancora di più la voce, facendogli temere che l'informatore potesse sentirlo. _

_ Era un assoluto stronzo, ma in seguito, quando Hunter aveva dovuto mettere fuori combattimento il tizio e scappare, egli sapeva come uscire anche se il suo auricolare era silenzioso e inutile. _

_ Le sim erano salve – almeno qualcosa era andato bene. _

_ Respirando tra i denti digrignati, Hunter spinse la propria testa contro le ginocchia e si tenne stretto la parte sanguinante. Era dalla parte sbagliata del complesso, solo e senza contatti. Stava perdendo sangue ad un ritmo allarmante e ora era sicuro che ci fosse una traccia di utensili e materiale medico sul terreno che portava direttamente al posto dove si stava nascondendo. _

_ Doveva spostarsi. _

_ In quel momento, un ramoscello si spezzò. Hunter si tese, i muscoli bloccati, pronto a scattare in piedi. Rimase fermo, mezzo nascosto sotto al telone, la mano che non stava tenendo la ferita seppellita nel suolo umido sotto ai suoi piedi. _

_ Un passo, e poi un altro ramo spezzato. Hunter smise di respirare. Il suo auricolare emise un altro suono di elettricità statica e senza la sua pistola o nessun'altra arma con sé, Hunter si sentì più nudo ed esposto lì, completamente vestito sul terreno, che quando si era trovato sulle mani e le ginocchia, delle mani sconosciute sui suoi fianchi nudi, mentre cercava di ignorare la voce di Barret che gli diceva come dovesse girare a sinistra nel corridoio e andare alla seconda porta a destra. _

_ La fottuta familiare voce di Barret sarebbe stata l'ultima che Hunter avrebbe sentito prima di morire. Magnifico. _

_ - _

Alle due in punto, Harry appende il suo grembiule, si passa una mano tra i capelli e sorride a Louis da dietro al bancone. C'è un peso che staziona nello stomaco di Louis, e i suoi palmi sono sudaticci per la tensione, ma è anche così impaziente che probabilmente si vede sul suo viso. Il suo laptop è spento sul suo grembo mentre aspetta, una gamba che si muove nervosamente. Il locale è nuovamente vuoto dopo che l'ultima coppia di clienti se n'è andata con le loro tazze rosa da asporto. La musica bassa si diffonde dagli altoparlanti e Harry ride a qualcosa che dice Niall, facendo guizzare gli occhi di Louis su di loro nuovamente. Guarda Harry che si infila il cappotto, un cappello spesso a nascondere di nuovo i suoi ricci e una sciarpa attorno al collo. Si congela fuori, e il vetro di ogni finestra è appannato dalla condensa.

La prospettiva di andare all'appartamento di Harry, di vedere dove vive, di.. qualcosa, sta facendo diventare Louis ansioso di andare. Potrebbe succedere qualcosa. Tipo vedere il dipinto ispirato alla sua storia e magari smettere di essere ridicolo e chiedere ad Harry se può baciarlo.

“Pronto per andare?” chiede Harry, improvvisamente in piedi davanti al tavolo di Louis. Louis alza lo sguardo su di lui, sul modo in cui sta giocando con al sciarpa come se anche lui fosse nervoso, e vorrebbe chiedergli se può baciarlo direttamente ora.

“Pronto” risponde mentre si alza. Incontra lo sguardo di Niall e lo saluta con un cenno, ottenendo un occhiolino di risposta. Prima che possa pensarci troppo, Harry sta andando alla porta. Una folata di vento fa quasi spostare la porta dalla presa del ragazzo e pizzica le guance di Louis.

“Cazzo, okay” dice Harry a sé stesso, per poi guardare Louis da sopra la spalla. “Un giorno fantastico, eh?”

Louis rotea gli occhi anche se sta sorridendo, senza speranza.

“Vuoi lasciare il computer a casa tua? Sta piovigginando.”

Prima che Louis se ne renda conto, stanno andando al suo palazzo. Harry lo segue nell'ascensore, entrambi troppo silenziosi, la mente di Louis fissa sul pensiero che ora Harry lo sta portando a casa sua quando fino a poche ore prima era convinto di essersi messo in imbarazzo e non ci fosse rimedio. L'ascensore fa i soliti rumori quando parte, facendo sì che Harry urti la spalla di Louis per la sorpresa. Nessuno dei due si muove, le braccia appiccicate nello spazio stretto, e la testa di Louis è troppo piena.

Armeggia con le chiavi mentre apre la porta, il filo del caricatore che si srotola e penzola dall'incavo del suo braccio quando spinge la porta con un fianco per aprirla. Dentro fa freddo tanto quanto ne faceva all'entrata del palazzo ed è altrettanto silenzioso. Louis entra nell'appartamento e va diretto verso la cucina per lasciare il suo laptop sul tavolo. Realizza che Harry lo ha seguito dentro solo quando si gira e si scontra con lui.

Louis traballa, e l'equilibrio di Harry non è il massimo nemmeno quando non viene sbilanciato, quindi devono reggersi l'uno all'altro, le mani di Harry strette agli avambracci di Louis e le dita di Louis strette sui fianchi di Harry da dentro al cappotto.

“Ciao” dice Harry dolcemente una volta che sono di nuovo stabili. Ha un piccolo sorriso sul viso, e Louis sente il suo cuore battere tanto forte che potrebbe uscirgli dal petto. “Questa è la prima volta che ci vediamo fuori dal lavoro.”

“Oh,” dice Louis, un po' abbattuto. “Già, hai ragione.”

Lo è. È la prima volta che Louis vede Harry al di fuori di Anne's. Non è solo questo, ma anche il fatto che Harry sia nella sua cucina, circondato da cose di Louis. Mentre tocca Louis. Era così preoccupato di dover andare da Harry che non aveva nemmeno pensato ad Harry che sarebbe stato in casa  _ sua _ .

Harry ha ancora addosso il suo cappotto e il suo cappello e le guance sono di un rosa scuro. Profuma comunque come una teglia di biscotti.

“Scusami per il disordine.” dice Louis.

Non è nemmeno sicuro dello stato in cui ha lasciato l'appartamento prima, ma sa che ci sono almeno due tazze usate nel lavandino e non ha ancora lavato i panni sporchi. Harry scuote le spalle, gli occhi che guizzano verso quelli di Louis prima di spostarsi verso la sua bocca e.. okay. Sono andati oltre al tempo appropriato per tenersi così l'uno all'altro dopo il loro piccolo scontro. Louis potrebbe uscire dalla sua pelle per quanto è eccitato, e in quel momento realizza di star stringendo i fianchi di Harry, i pollici affondati.

Non sembra che dia fastidio all'altro.

“Ti è davvero piaciuta la storia?” sussurra Louis, e guarda la bocca di Harry, la sua lingua che spunta mentre si lecca le labbra, la fossetta che prende vita con la più piccola contrazione del suo viso.

“No, mi piaci davvero  _ tu _ .” le guance di Harry diventano persino più rosse di prima. “cioè, ho amato la storia, ovviamente. Ma tu mi saresti piaciuto anche se fosse stata terribile.”

Forse è che Harry è chiaramente nervoso, le dita che tremano ancora arricciate attorno alle braccia di Louis, o forse è che dovrebbe essere la persona più stupida del mondo per non cogliere l'occasione così chiaramente messa di fronte a lui – in ogni caso, Louis si ricompone un pochino e alza lo sguardo fino ad incrociare quello di Harry, più coraggioso di quanto non sia stato da molto tempo.

“Mi piaci davvero anche tu” dice, sentendosi un bambino di dieci anni (che è coincidentalmente l'età in cui Louis ricorda di essere stato la versione più audace e impavida di sé stesso, quindi è comprensibile).

Harry si morde le labbra per nascondere un sorriso che avrebbe probabilmente accecato Louis se si fosse mostrato del tutto, la sua presa che si stringe sugli avambracci di Louis prima che sposti le mani sulle sue spalle.

“Sì? Ti piaccio?” chiede Harry, e Louis giura di vedere i suoi occhi brillare. Egli stringe i suoi, pizzicando la pelle morbida che si ritrova tra le dita.

“L'ho detto, non è così? Avrai bisogno di sentirtelo dire ogni cinque minuti ora?”

Harry ride, dimenandosi nella presa debole di Louis. Louis si sente come se dovesse iniziare a fluttuare a un metro da terra.

“Ovviamente mi piaci” dice mentre sposta delicatamente le mani sulla vita di Harry. “Ti sei mai incontrato?”

“E  _ tu _ ti sei incontrato?” risponde Harry ridendo.

“Io cosa?”

Harry lo guarda. Per un momento sembra che stia per punzecchiare louis di rimando, ma poi il suo sguardo diventa dolce e fa scivolare le mani ai lati del collo di Louis, i pollici che accarezzano la sua mascella, facendo tremare Louis al tocco.

“Tu mi piaci davvero.” dice di nuovo Harry e Louis sorride, lo sguardo che si sposta sulle spalle di Harry perché improvvisamente non riesce più a guardarlo negli occhi.

“Penso che questo sia stato stabilito.”

Le mani di Harry tornano sulle spalle di Louis, poi giù sulle sue braccia. Si ferma per un momento quando arriva ai gomiti prima di arrivare ai polsi. Louis abbassa lo sguardo quando le dita di Harry scivolano tra le sue, e vede le mani di Harry (grandi e ancora leggermente abbronzate dalla vacanza) che cullano le sue. Ancora non riesce a credere che stia succedendo davvero. Anche se lo sta guardando, anche se sente i palmi caldi di Harry sui suoi.

“Lou” dice Harry.

Louis alza di nuovo lo sguardo. Gli occhi di Harry sono grandi e serio e c'è determinazione in essi, qualcosa che Louis sembra non riuscire a trovare in sé stesso negli ultimi tempi. È grato che almeno uno di loro abbia una piccola fiamma dentro.

Poi c'è un lampo di luce e un tuono rimbomba all'esterno. Harry salta in aria con un urletto. Louis ride, ovviamente, e Harry brontola imbarazzato.

“I tuoi poveri nervi” tuba Louis mentre strofina i pollici sul retro delle mani di Harry “i tuoi poveri, poveri nervi da vecchina.”

“Sta zitto” dice Harry con un broncio che è così ovviamente finto che Louis deve ridere ancora.  _ Sa _ quanto piaccia essere provocato ad Harry – può vedere il sorriso che cerca di spaccargli il viso in due.

Quando un altro tuono rimbomba, Harry urla e Louis ridacchia, dando un colpo alla spalla di Harry e venendo spinto in cambio.

“Ho le orecchie sensibili.” gli dice Harry con uno sbuffo,e Louis guarda, ma le orecchie di Harry sono coperte dal cappello. Senza pensarci, prende il tessuto e lo sposta, spingendo la fine del cappello abbastanza perché le orecchie del ragazzo spuntino.

“Ma sono così piccole” dice, le dita che si arrotolano attorno ai ricci selvaggi. “Come fai anche solo a sentire qualcosa?”

Harry geme, “Pensavo che ti piacessi!”

E cazzo, a Louis piace davvero. Harry gli fa dimenticare di essere una causa persa, con il suo tè e le torte e i sorrisi. Louis si sente come se fosse entrato in un altro mondo tutte le volte che va da Anne's. Perfino avere Harry nel suo appartamento non ha spezzato l'incantesimo, e Louis è felice di pretendere che la vita al di fuori di quella bolla non esista.

Eccetto che suona come se stesse piovendo. Louis vede Harry guardare la finestra dietro di lui, e poi girarsi di nuovo verso Louis con un cipiglio sul viso.

“Sta tempestando.” annuncia, la voce profonda che fa sembrare che abbia appena dato una notizia terribile. “Forse non dovremmo andare oggi da me.”

Il pavimento sembra scivolare un po' sotto ai piedi di Louis, ed egli lascia finalmente le mani di Harry.

“Come vuoi, Haz.” dice. Se Louis fosse stato un personaggio delle sue storie, lui ed Harry sarebbero stati nudi già tempo prima. Si sarebbero fatti venire a vicenda contro la porta prima di spostarsi dentro. Avrebbero già sporcato il tavolo nella sua cucina, o forse il divano.

Invece, stanno ancora indossando più strati di quanti chiunque dovrebbe avere in un appartamento. Invece, Louis ha tenuto le mani ad Harry e ha toccato le sue strane piccole orecchie e ora è apparentemente non più invitato ad andare a casa di Harry.

È probabilmente colpa della toccatina all'orecchio.

“Ho lezione dopo” dice Harry, gli occhi fissi sul lato del viso di Louis.

“Okay, ti accompagno alla porta.” Louis lo sorpassa, qualcosa di vuoto che si deposita nel suo petto, quando Harry lo ferma con una mano delicata sulla spalla.

“potrei fare il tè,” dice “Non mi manderai fuori sotto la pioggia, vero? Mi sto ancora riprendendo dal gatto di mia sorella che ha provato ad uccidermi, ricordi?”

“Giusto” replica lentamente Louis “Lorenzo.”

È quasi sicuro che le guance di Harry diventino ancora più arrossate al nome, ma cerca di non leggerci troppo dentro.

“A meno che tu non debba lavorare?”

Louis scuote la testa.

“Quante volte te lo devo dire, Harry? Lavoro meglio con te attorno.”

-

Louis non riesce a lavorare per niente quel pomeriggio.

Harry che fa il tè significa Harry che fruga in ogni cassetto e mobilee nella cucina di Louis, che porta a un tour dell'appartamento, che finisce con Harry che tira fuori libri dalla libreria di Louis e chiede “Hai scritto tu questo?” e Louis che risponde “Sì, Harry, sono stato Ursula Le Guin tutto questo tempo. Ci sei cascato, eh?” e variazioni sul tema.

Harry ride ogni volta, mordendosi il labbro prima di scegliere un altro libro. Louis è felice di non avere nessuna copia fisica dei libri di Austin o di Catherine in casa. Sente un brivido di panico quando le mani di Harry vanno più vicine allo scaffale di sinistra, ma poi si ricorda di aver calciato  _ quel _ libro sotto al letto quella mattina e si rilassa.

“Sapevo che avresti avuto una buona selezione di libri,” dice Harry mentre sfila una copia di  _ Il primo giorno di scuola di Clifford _ che è stato lasciato lì l'ultima volta che la sua famiglia è andato a trovarlo. “Io stesso ho un debole per  _ Le buone azioni di Clifford. _ ”

“Ovviamente lo hai” risponde Louis, roteando gli occhi “Anche se non ti facevo un fan di Clifford. La tua arte non è molto Cliffordosa.”

“Posso godermi Clifford anche se non fossi mai in grado di ricreare il complesso stile artistico” sostiene Harry bonariamente, sorridendo mentre guarda tra gli scaffali di Louis.

“Mai? Suona come se tu non ci stessi provando abbastanza.”

“Quello è  _ Coraline?” _

Stanno in piedi l'uno accanto all'altro, parlando di magia e porte segrete e di un francamente terrificante stile artistico finché non finiscono i loro tè e Harry si offre di farne ancora. Louis si sentirebbe colpevole a farsi praticamente servire da Harry quando è lui il padrone di casa, ma Harry sembra così onestamente contento di curiosare tra le cose di Louis che Louis non se la sente di fermarlo.

Eventualmente, si spostano sul divano, e Louis tira fuori il telecomando da dove stava in mezzo ai cuscini e mette Netflix (che spesso si dimentica di avere) sulla tv.

Gli ci vogliono tre tentativi per ricordarsi la sua password.

Harry mette un film che ha già chiaramente visto mille volte e poi si rimette sul divano, mezzo piegato verso di Louis, i piedi nudi sotto al sedere. Dopo cinque minuti dall'inizio del film, il ragazzo appoggia la testa sulla spalla di Louis.

Louis non è sicuro di come siano arrivati a quel punto.

Quando finalmente mette la mano su quello di Harry, non deve aspettare molto perché l'altro intrecci le loro dita e la stringa. Louis deve ricordare a sé stesso che Harry ha detto che lui gli piace  _ ( _ piace  _ davvero _ ) e che ha toccato il viso di Louis e ha fissato la sua bocca.

(Deve anche zittire la vocina che gli dice che harry non l'ha baciato e probabilmente non lo farà mai se non prenderà l'occasione al volo.)

(L'altra vocina che invece dovrebbe essere  _ lui _ a baciare Harry, assomiglia molto a quella di Liam.)

Alle sei, Harry deve andarsene per fare le sue lezioni. Louis lo accompagna giù dalle scale ed entrambi che indugiano e si agitano sorridendo ai loro piedi.

“Lou” dice Harry quando è già fuori dalla porta, il naso che si sta arrossando per il freddo. “Verrai alla mia festa di compleanno?”

Se Louis non si fosse sentito come se avesse dieci anni prima..

“Mi stai invitando?”

“È a casa mia, sabato.”

“Okay, casa tua. Sabato.”

Rimangono a fissarsi. Dietro ad Harry, il cielo è già scuro, ancora nuvoloso e miserabile. Louis si sente come se stesse brillando all'interno.

“Ci vedremo comunque domani.” dice Louis. Sabato è ancora lontano tre giorni.

“Sì.”

Harry dondola sui suoi piedi, avanti e indietro, come se stesse per avvicinarsi e-

“Ci vediamo domani Lou” dice e, con un cenno della mano, cammina verso la metropolitana.

Se louis fosse stato uno dei suoi personaggi, sarebbe venuto almeno due volte nelle ultime ore. Invece, ha guardato mezzo film tenendo la mano ad Harry, le loro teste vicine, ascoltando Harry ridacchiare a qualsiasi cosa stesse succedendo sullo schermo.

Louis non si è mai sentito così felice di essere in carne ed ossa.

-

_ Il sangue scorreva tra le sue dita, le cosce che tremarono quando si rannicchiò sul posto e aspettò di essere trovato. Poteva sentire l'incoscienza che sopraggiungeva a sprazzi, la vista che iniziava ad appannarsi, gli occhi che si chiudevano. Forse svenire sarebbe stato meglio. _

_ Non successe niente per molto tempo. _

_ Hunter sapeva di star ancora respirando, perché poteva sentire ogni sbuffo d'aria che gli usciva dalle labbra. Sapeva di essere sveglio, perché tutto pulsava. Ma quando provò a muoversi, il suo corpo non ascoltò. Le sue ginocchia erano bloccate e le spalle erano rigide e le mani ancora sul fianco. _

_ Quando qualcosa si mosse al di fuori del telone, Hunter potè seguirlo solo con lo sguardo. C'erano piedi che si muovevano, fuori, stivali scuri e i pantaloni infilati dentro. _

_ Quando il telo si mosse sopra la sua testa, Hunter inspirò di scatto, ma rimase fermo. Vide che i pantaloni stavano coprendo un paio di gambe, e le gambe finivano con una vita con una cintura attorno, una fondina sul lato. Vuota. _

_ Hunter chiuse gli occhi quando il telone cadde, e quando li aprì, c'era fottutamente Barret lì. _

_ Forse stava dormendo dopotutto. _

-

L'eccitazione del suo pomeriggio con Harry rimane con Louis per tutta la notte, sopravvive a una chiamata d'aggiornamento di Liam, un po' di scrittura che mette fine al conteggio di cinque parole nella sua ultima bozza di Hunter, e attraversa uno scambio di messaggi con le sue sorelle sui pro e i contro dei ragazzi in generale.

Da Anne's, è come se nulla fosse successo. Louis ci va la mattina presto e lui ed Harry parlano, come sempre. Lavorano, come sempre. Harry sorride e gli passa dolcetti e Louis flirta con le vecchiette che arrivano tutti i giorni verso metà mattina per gli scones e il gossip.

A volte, quando Louis è perso nella scrittura e Harry sta lavorando al bancone, il suo telefono vibra. Quando dopo lo controlla, vede che Harry gli ha mandato una foto di sé stesso che fissa il laptop con delle descrizioni stupide allegate.

Non è niente di nuovo, eccezion fatta che ora Louis sa che  _ piace _ ad Harry. Gli piace abbastanza perché gli tenga la mano e stia tranquillo e beato con lui e gli tracci forme sul palmo della mano con le dita senza nemmeno spostare lo sguardo dal film.

Louis ha scritto di persone che scopavano venti minuti dopo che si sono incontrati. Scrive di pompini in strade sporche e di agenti segreti che si specializzano in missioni durante le quali scopano da matti e se ne vantano. Di stupidi, ragazzi finti italiani con cazzi grossi e cervelli piccoli che vanno in giro a scopare donne in fienili, isole deserte e un albero, una volta.

Ma niente di quello che Louis scrive lo fa sentire leggero come sedersi sul suo divano con la testa di Harry sulla propria spalla ha fatto. Per quanto Louis voglia baciare Harry, e toccarlo, e aprirlo come un personaggio di una delle sue storie, non scambierebbe la sensazione che sente nello stomaco ogni volta che becca Harry che lo sta guardando – l'anticipazione e le vertigini schiacciate in una bolla calda – per nessun tipo di sesso di cui ha scritto.

  
  


Harry sembra reale in un modo che è quasi non-familiare per Louis desso. Era diverso prima. Era solito uscire di più, ed era solito avere cotte per persone tutto il tempo, era solito avere amici intorno a sé costantemente, indietro a quando non si vergognava di come passava la maggior parte delle giornate.

Ora ha Liam e il suo laptop e Harry, e tra i tre, Harry è l'unico da cui ancora si nasconde. Pur nascondendosi ogni volta che Harry lo guarda, Louis si sente completamente esposto e molto visibile.

-

**H (emoji della tazza di tè):**

_ Pensi che il ragazzo abbia mai sfogliato l'album di foto? _

Questo è il messaggio con cui Louis si sveglia sabato, alle sette del mattino. Harry ha il giorno di riposo oggi, con il fatto che è il giorno prima del suo compleanno eccetera.

_ Contesto pls,  _ invia di rimando, ancora mezzo addormentato, strizzando gli occhi davanti allo schermo del suo telefono.

**H (emoji della tazza di tè):**

_ della mia storia _

_ L'album di foto di sua nonna _

Louis sbatte le palpebre allo schermo. Controlla nuovamente l'ora (sono appena passate le sette di mattina) e poi torna a guardare le parole.

_ Lavori oggi? _

**H (emoji della tazza di tè):**

_ Noo è quasi il mio compleanno ricordi? _

Louis sorride.

_ Perchè mai sei sveglio allora?  _ manda e poi lascia cadere il telefono sul letto e si stiracchia. La stanza è fresca, quindi si rifugia di nuovo sotto le coperte, portando con sé il cellulare. Quando il messaggio successivo arriva, lo legge da sotto il peso di quattro lenzuoli e il plaid che Lottie gli ha dato da tenere sul divano.

**H (emoji della tazza di tè):**

_ Abitudine ;) _

_ E poi la lettera _

Louis tsa per mandargli trenta punti di domanda quando Harry elabora.

_ Ha letto la lettera ma non so cosa dicesse _

_ e _

Louis vede Harry scrivere e aspetta. Per il momento in cui la vescica inizia a urlargli contro, nessun messaggio è stato inviato. Lascia il suo telefono sul cuscino mentre fa una corsetta fino al bagno, e poi già che c'è si lava i denti e si fa la doccia, usando tutta l'acqua calda e uscendo rugoso e con la testa che gira leggermente. Trema mentre esce dal bagno. Senza la promessa di un buon tè giù da Anne's, si mette dei vestiti, si fa una tazza di tè e trova qualche biscotto avanzato dalla spesa della settimana precedente. Il suo laptop è sul tavolo della cucina come sempre. Quando lo va a trovare, sua madre si chiede sempre perché Louis si sia disturbato a cercare un appartamento con lo studio se poi lavora sempre in cucina. Louis ribatte sempre che dato che vive da solo, ovunque è il suo ufficio. Solitamente porta a una conversazione sulla sua vita amorosa e a sua madre che li suggerisce di prendere un cane per non essere così solo.

Pensando che dovrebbe chiamare presto sua madre, Louis si siede al tavolo con il suo tè e i biscotti e accende il laptop.

L'album di foto, ha detto Harry. La lettera.

La sua ultima storia di Hunter è ancora aperta, il cursore che lampeggia a metà frase dove louis l'ha lasciato la notte precedente.

_ Barret lo spinse dalla spalla finché Hunter si arrese e si stese sui sedili, spargendo sangue e fango su tutta la tappezzeria. Marv lo avrebbe accoltellato di nuovo – se fossero stati ancora vivi dopo che quella cazzo di missione fosse stata conclusa. Il ragazzo più vecchio amava il suo van più di quanto amasse qualsiasi persona che ci salisse. _

_ Il grigio si stava facendo largo nella sua visuale, e si concentrò per non svenire mentre Barret cercava nel retro per.. qualcosa. Faceva freddo, o forse aveva perso troppo sangue, e i rumori erano in qualche modo attutiti. Sarebbe morto e l'ultima persona che aveva scopato era stato un internazionale signore della droga sessantottenne con l'alito cattivo e le mani troppo unte. _

_ Almeno c'era Barrett. Barret era okay, quando stava zitto. Faceva sempre la sua comparsa al momento giusto, - aveva sempre una bottiglia di acqua fresca o dei calzini asciutti quando qualcuno ne aveva bisogno. Era un tipo a posto. _

_ Parlando di lui, Barret tornò nel campo visivo di hunter con un cipiglio che sembrava almeno preoccupato. Hunter era toccato, e stava anche per scivolare nella nebbia. _

“ _ Mi hanno fatto male” spiegò, giusto per. “Sto sanguinando lì.” _

_ Indicò il punto, a parte che non si mosse affatto, effettivamente. Quello era strano. _

“ _ Già.” disse Barret con la voce dura, come se parlare fosse la sua cosa meno preferita del mondo e Hunter lo stesse forzando. “Sto _

Louis sa che la sua bozza sta uscendo con più azione e meno sexy del solito. Per ora, ha glissato sulle scene di sesso, lasciando solo qualche riferimento e allusione. Le storie di Hunter sono solitamente veloci e pesanti sulla nudità, con un contorno di mistero e conflitti risolti velocemente. Sono divertenti e facili da leggere e se Louis dovesse scegliere la sua scena di sesso preferita tra le sue, sarebbe quella di Hunter e il ladro d'arte sulla terrazza nel secondo libro.

La bozza non sta davvero prendendo la forma che l'editore si aspetta, e per ogni riga che scrive sente di star arrivando a una conclusione. Come se stesse salvando le parti piccanti per quando Hunter e Barret finalmente accetteranno finalmente la situazione e si metteranno insieme.

Chiude il file senza finire la frase e va alla cartella LWT. Rimane con il cursore sulla storia di Harry prima di aprirlo, e poi tutto svanisce per qualche ora mentre Louis scopre cosa è successo alla lettera e all'album di foto.

-

quando riemerge, mezzogiorno è arrivato e passato e il suo stomaco sta brontolando. Non rimangono che briciole dei suoi biscotti e il tè è diventato freddo tempo prima. Louis salva il lavoro e si alza, stiracchiandosi e sussultando quando qualcosa tira nella sua schiena. È raro che scriva per così tanto tempo ininterrottamente che la schiena gli faccia male,e realizza il motivo quando fa per prendere il telefono e quello non c'è.

È sul suo cuscino, dove lo ha lasciato quella mattina, e ha venti messaggi non letti che lo aspettano. Sei da parte di Harry.

**H (emoji della tazza di tè):**

_ E stavo pensando che potresti continuare a scriverne se ti va _

_ Perchè c'è tanto da scoprire anc ora _

_ Senza pressioni ! Solo se vuoi lo amo anche così com'è _

_ Lou? _

_ Sei arrabbiato? Non devi scrivere nient'altro, ci stavo solo pensando e _

_ Ignoralo. Non volevo suonare ingrato. Per favore vieni da me stasera e non essere arrabbiato con me! _

Tutti i messaggi sono della mattina, e mentre Louis sta leggendo ne arriva un altro: è l'indirizzo di Harry seguito da una torta e un cuore. Quello di louis gli balza in gola come vede l'ultima emoji.

_ Non sono arrabbiato, scemo _ scrive  _ stavo lavorando. Ho dimenticato il telefono.. _

_ Niall ha detto che non eri al bar, _ replica Harry dopo cinque secondi.  _ Ci tradisci ?? _

Louis sorride a sé stesso. Vuole provocarlo, pungolare Harry con il pensiero di Louis che prova il tè di qualcun altro, le torte di qualcun'altro. Vuole anche fare una grande dichiarazione, rassicurare Harry che no, Louis non è andato in un altro bar da anni, non sembrerebbe giusto, e nessun altro potrebbe anche solo avvicinarsi a quello di Harry.

Decide per qualcosa nel mezzo, e manda ad Harry un corto  _ Mai. _

Deve interrogarsi sul mettere o meno un cuore alla fine.


	4. Capitolo quattro

Mentre si prepara per la festa di Harry, Louis cerca di tenere la mente sgombra. Trova un paio di jeans azzurri a vita bassa che non mette da anni, non slargati o troppo spiegazzati. Impiega troppo tempo per trovare un maglione carino e poi una t-shirt in cui non navigherà – giusto in caso che faccia caldo a casa di Harry e avesse bisogno di togliersi degli strati. Si taglia la barba più attentamente che può e poi si fa la seconda doccia del giorno. Dopo, è in piedi nudo davanti allo specchio e cerca di concentrarsi sul suo viso e i capelli. Non c'è niente sotto al mento che possa sistemare in meno di un'ora, comunque.

Diventa nervoso quando ormai è pronto, tolti gli occhiali e indossate le lenti, controllando il telefono ogni trenta secondi e quasi aspettandosi di trovare un messaggio di harry che annulla tutto quanto. Alle otto, un'ora prima che debba andare alla festa, si arrende e scrive a Liam,  _ da una festa di compleanno oggi.. _

La risposta di Liam arriva due minuti dopo:  _ Vai? Buona fortuna! Ricordati che vali! Vai a prendertelo!  _ Ci sono anche un paio di emoji di bicipiti piegati per enfatizzare.

Louis sbuffa, imbarazzato e toccato e ancora abbastanza nervoso da dover quasi vomitare, e scrive:  _ grazie, sei ridicolo. _

Quando finalmente lascia il suo appartamento, è esausto. Si congela, ovviamente, e impreca sottovoce quando deve infilarsi il cappuccio della giacca sopra ai capelli acconciati con cura prima che gli si congelino le orecchie. Sta indossando delle scarpe da ginnastica e inizia già a sentirsi gli alluci insensibili, il respiro che crea nuvolette davanti al suo viso quando sospira. Almeno non sta piovendo.

Harry vive a meno di dieci minuti di distanza, e Louis percorre la strada con le mani affondate nelle tasche e le spalle spinte indietro dal vento. È a un quartiere di distanza quando inizia a vedere altre persone nelle strade, un paio di gruppi che sembrano andare nella sua stessa direzione.

Ovviamente sarà pieno, pensa Louis. Harry sembra il tipo che invita più persone possibile – più si è, meglio è, tutti sono amici, non importa quanto bene o meno li conosca. Louis non è sicuro della categoria a cui appartiene. Harry potrebbe essere l'unica persona che conosce a cui piace lavorare al bancone solo per l'opportunità di incontrare e parlare con più persone che può. Certo, ci sono alcuni stronzi – Louis ha visto Harry passare da amichevole a ostile in mezzo secondo quando si è trovato davanti a qualche maleducato – ma l'occasionale mela marcia non sembra scalfire per niente lo spirito di Harry.

Solo uno dei gruppi svolta nella strada di Harry, comunque, e Louis li segue da una distanza di sicurezza, i nervi a fior di pelle. Forse non sarà così pieno dopotutto. Forse è una piccola festa, tranquilla e intima, il tipo di occasione nella quale le persone chiacchierano effettivamente tra loro. Una dove fanno domanda e tu devi rispondere per non sembrare uno stronzo.

Louis prosegue oltre al gruppo quando quello si fermano al palazzo che egli presume sia quello di Harry, e continua a camminare finché non può svoltare in un'altra strada. Trova un punto che è in qualche modo riparato dal vento e si rifugia lì, imprecando sottovoce.

Riesce a malapena a riconoscersi quando fa così. Non è insicuro di natura, non è  _ timido, _ non è asociale. È solo riuscito a trasformarsi in uno strano, questo è tutto, e non ne è nemmeno fiero. Il solo pensiero di uno degli amici di Harry che gli chiede cosa fa per vivere lo fa sentire a corto d'aria.

_ È okay _ pensa, con la schiena contro al muro freddo mentre ripensa alla sua conversazione con Liam di qualche giorno prima.  _ Non è così strano. _

Forse si sarebbe dovuto ubriacare prima di lasciare casa.

Louis aspetta finché non è quasi troppo congelato per muoversi, e poi stacca dal suo angolino riparato e rigira l'angolo. Preme il campanello dell'appartamento di Harry con le dita mezze congelate e poi aspetta.

C'è un rumore statico e un ronzio un attimo dopo, e Louis si spinge all'interno, la porta che si sblocca con un click delicato.

Il palazzo di Harry è moderno, l'entrata tutta in acciaio e marmo, l'ascensore che non ha niente a che vedere con la gabbia a casa di Louis. Non è il tipo di posto in cui si aspettava che vivesse Harry – in qualche modo riesce a immaginarlo solo in un cottage in un campo o qualcosa di altrettanto folle. Forse gli si è congelato il cervello insieme alle dita mentre faceva il rimbambito fuori. Si toglie il cappuccio e cerca di sistemarsi i capelli mentre arriva al piano di Harry, e quando la porta dell'ascensore si apre con un ding, non deve mettersi a cercare il numero dell'appartamento – le voci e la musica che arrivano dal fondo del corridoio sono segnali abbastanza eloquenti.

La porta si apre prima che louis possa bussare, il pugno in aria e la mascella contratta, e quasi viene calpestato quando qualcuno esce dall'appartamento, parlando rivolti all'interno e senza guardare dove sta andando.

“Oh, hey, Louis!” Lo saluta Niall anche se inciampa e deve reggersi alle spalle di louis per non far cadere entrambi. “Ce l'hai fatta! Scusa, scusa, scusa, Gesù Cristo, sei  _ congelato _ , amico.”

Louis ride quando Niall gli strofina le braccia da sopra la giacca. Conosce Niall abbastanza bene, ha passato più di qualche pomeriggio da Anne's con lui, lavorando mentre Niall gestiva il negozio o studiava per i suoi corsi.

“Okay, mamma, sto bene” lo respinge Louis. “Te ne stai già andando?”

“Nah, faccio solo un salto giù al negozio per prendere qualcosa da bere. È sempre troppo o troppo poco con questa folla.”

Louis non vede nulla oltre la spalla di Niall che non sia un muro e quello che sa essere un dipinto di Harry, messo su un tavolino. Può sentire le persone parlare dentro, però, il tipo di chiacchiere che sono più scherzi che vere conversazione.

“Vengo con te.” dice, e fa un passo indietro per far uscire Niall.

“Amico, dovresti entrare al caldo, prendo solo un paio di birre, ho una borsa e tutto.”

Mostra a Louis una borsa di tela con sopra il logo di Anne's, ma Louis fa un gesto come a dire “non importa” e torna nell'ascensore.

Qualsiasi cosa per avere un po' più di tempo.

-

Comprano due confezioni da sei birre e un po' di caramelle da Tesco e poi tornano, prima che Louis sia pronto. Non devono aspettare che qualcuno li faccia entrare stavolta – Niall ha la sua chiave. Louis si ricorda il giorno in cui Harry ha onorato Niall con una chiave per il suo appartamento. L'aveva messa in una ciambella e Niall si era quasi rotto un dente mordendola direttamente. Louis pensò che Niall se ne sarebbe andato così com'era e Harry si era scusato almeno trecento volte, sembrando vicino al pianto per quando alla fine Niall lo perdonò. È stato più di un anno prima, l'estate in cui uno dei coinquilini di Harry se ne stava andando e Niall stava prendendo il suo posto.

“Tieniti stretti gli snack” dice Niall appena entrano nell'ascensore. “I dolci hanno la tendenza di sparire in questo posto. Specialmente quando si tira fuori Reginald.”

Niall ha parlato di Reginald abbastanza nel corso del tempo che Louis non deve chiedere per sapere che l'altro sta parlando di un bong. Il bong di Harry, che Louis sa essere solitamente riposto in un mobile con i piatti. Louis sa anche che Harry ha detto a sua madre fosse un vaso di fiori quando lo vide sul tavolino da caffè. Louis sorride e si chiede com'è Harry quando è fatto. Sembra che lo scoprirà presto.

Niall apre la porta dell'appartamento e Louis lo segue dentro, la pelle che formicola all'improvviso cambio di temperatura. Le voci che provengono da qualche parte dell'appartamento rimbombano nell'entrata dove sono lui e Niall, ma non sembra che ce ne siano tante. Louis sente subito l'odore d'erba, insieme a qualcosa di dolce e stucchevole come la vaniglia. Oltrepassano un piccolo corridoio e poi Niall gira a sinistra e alza la borsa con le birre per avere qualche debole applauso.

“Ho trovato anche questo” dice, e poi si sposta così che Louis possa vedere un piccolo e ben decorato salotto, persone sul divano e sul pavimento, bottiglie di birra e qualche scatola di pizza sul tavolino, e Harry, seduto sul grembo di un ragazzo dai capelli rossi e appoggiato al suo petto, gli occhi chiusi.

Louis non è sicuro di cosa faccia il suo viso alla vista, ma tutto si blocca per mezzo secondo prima che si riprenda e alzi una mano in slauto, spostando lo sguardo velocemente.

Un nuovo pensiero scoppia nella sua testa, qualcosa che non ha considerato fino ad ora: Harry  _ va a degli appuntamenti. _

Non in questo periodo, pensa Louis, e non da qualche tempo, ma in tre anni di conoscenza, Harry è uscito con quattro uomini, che Louis sappia.

Ce n'è stato uno che andava a prendere Harry al lavoro durante il primo mese in cui Louis divenne un cliente abituale, e che ha un po' spezzato il cuore di Louis quando ha salutato Harry con un bacio sulle labbra. Harry non aveva mai menzionato un fidanzato prima, e Louis stava raccogliendo coraggio da settimane, sentendo emozioni nuove e facendo ridere Harry e flirtando sotto forma di provocazioni implacabili.

In seguito, ce n'è stato uno di cui Louis ha sentito solo delle storie, prevalentemente da Niall. Era in uno dei corsi di Harry è apparentemente gli piaceva bere un po' troppo, anche se non reggeva i liquori. Non era durato molto.

Il terzo era rimasto in giro per mesi, anche dopo che Harry aveva iniziato ad avere un'espressione infastidita ogni volta che riceveva un messaggio da lui. Louis lo aveva incontrato diverse volte, e sicuramente era di parte, ma non gli era mai piaciuto il tipo. Harry è sembrato triste per settimane dopo che ruppero, perfino la sua arte che si era fatta un po' più scura, ma Louis era orgoglioso di riuscire a far uscire un sorriso sincero per lui una volta ogni tanto.

E poi c'era stato Owen. Louis sa che Owen non è stato un fidanzato serio. Nessuno di quelli lo è stato, secondo Harry, ma grazie a Niall e alla sua bocca larga, Louis sa anche che Owen e Harry hanno fatto raramente altro oltre a scopare.

Ha fatto bruciare Louis di gelosia e sentire come stesse appassendo per le insicurezze ogni volta che Harry lo menzionava. Perfino ora che Louis non ha sentito il nome di Owen da mesi, solo pensando alla possibilità di trovarlo lì, che lui sia il ragazzo su cui è seduto Harry, fa venire voglia a Louis di girarsi e andarsene.

Ma poi si ricorda di essere stato seduto sul divano con Harry, tenendogli la mano. Si ricorda di Harry che curiosava nella sua libreria tirando fuori tutti i libri per bambini che trovava solo per parlarne con Louis. Pensa ad Harry che gli ha chiesto di andare alla sua festa e lo ha fissato, senza sbattere le palpebre, finché non ha detto sì. Forse Harry non si strugge per Louis come fa l'altro, ma gli sta dando un'occasione ora, e Louis non la sprecherà.

“Scusa per il ritardo” dice, e si concentra su una ragazza che sta seduta a gambe incrociate sul pavimento, quella che sembra ascoltarlo maggiormente, “sono stato reclutato per fare spese.”

“Offerto.” chiarisce Niall, mentre posa la borsa sul tavolo con un rumore forte. Harry si siede di scatto, spintonando il ragazzo che sta usando come sedia così che quello rovescia la birra che sta bevendo sul proprio mento.

“Fanculo, Harry” borbotta, ma Harry non ci presta attenzione, sembrando mezzo addormentato con i suoi occhi quasi chiusi e le guance rosse. Si guarda attorno con un sorriso lento, e quando finalmente vede Louis, controlla una seconda volta e poi sembra svegliarsi all'improvviso.

“Lou” dice, alzandosi mezzo barcollante e facendo versare al ragazzo sotto di lui ancora più birra su sé stesso, così da farlo imprecare e spingere via Harry. “Ce l'hai fatta.”

Harry indossa i calzini e si avvicina a louis con le braccia aperte, colpendo l'angolo del tavolino da caffè con lo stinco e traballando un po', anche se tutti nella stanza lo riprendono per aver fatto cadere un bicchiere di vino sul tappeto. Harry non reagisce, semplicemente entra nello spazio di Louis e lo stringe nella sua stretta forte, le braccia sopra le spalle di Louis e attorno al suo collo.

“Sei freddo” mormora Harry contro il suo orecchio, e Louis deve trattenersi dal tremare, un formicolio che gli percorre tutta la spina dorsale.

“Sono appena entrato, dammi qualche minuto.” gli risponde Louis, dandogli una pacca sulla schiena, fin troppo cosciente della stanza piena di sconosciuti (e Niall) che li fissa. Ad Harry non sembrano importare gli sguardi, sfregando la schiena di Louis con le sue grandi, pesanti mani. Il tessuto della sua maglietta è morbido e setoso sotto i palmi di Louis.

“Harry, lasciagli togliere la giacca, amico.” ride Niall, lanciando loro un bicchiere di plastica vuoto. Harry si sposta indietro, le mani sulle spalle di Louis, e beh, Louis non deve più immaginare com'è Harry da fatto. Eccolo lì, con gli occhi da pesce lesso e appiccicoso, con la mente chiaramente appannata. Louis gli sorride, la tensione che sparisce nel nulla.

“Hai iniziato presto, eh?”

“No,” Harry dice lentamente, strascicando le parole con uno dei suoi sorrisi. “Sei in ritardo.”

“Vero” concorda Louis e si toglie la giacca. Guardandosi attorno un attimo pensa di doversi togliere anche le scarpe, quindi ne esce spingendole via l'una con la punta dell'altra.

“Sta bevendo dal brunch” dice qualcuno dal pavimento.

“Si sta anche facendo Reginald da questo pomeriggio” aggiunge qualcun altro e Louis ha mezzo secondo per sentirsi barcollare mentalmente prima che si ricordi dello stupido nome del bong.

“Quindi hai iniziato  _ davvero _ presto” dice, e Harry mette su un cipiglio, facendo sporgere il labbro inferiore.

“È il mio compleanno” dice, poi guarda dietro la propria spalla, “E non mi sono fatto Reginald, l'ho solo succhiato un po'.”

Louis può sentire i suoi occhi che si strabuzzano, e sposta lo sguardo, con il viso che brucia dal rossore. Non ha bisogno di immagini mentali, grazie mille, e non aveva bisogno di sentire Harry dire che  _ ha succhiato un pochino qualcuno _ con quella sua voce profonda. Louis muove i piedi e prova a fingere che niente di quello che sia successo negli ultimi dieci secondi lo abbia intaccato in qualsiasi modo.

Quando Harry si gira di nuovo verso di lui, fissa Louis nel suo modo intenso, in qualche modo reso peggiore dalle sue pupille dilatate e da come è in piedi davanti a lui abbastanza vicino per essere toccato. Louis sente il bisogno di muoversi, contorcersi un po'. Deve impegnarsi per non guardare le labbra di Harry.

“Dovresti venire nella mia camera” dichiara Harry e Louis impallidisce di nuovo quando le poche persone attorno a loro fanno commenti sporchi – incluso il ragazzo su cui Harry era seduto, nota Louis.

“Per lasciare la sua  _ giacca” _ chiarisce Harry con le guance rosse e un altro cipiglio che si ammorbidisce quando incontra nuovamente gli occhi di Louis. “E per farti vedere cosa ho disegnato.” aggiunge piano, per far sentire solo a Louis.

Ci vuole un attimo a Louis per capire di cosa stia parlando, ma poi si ricorda che Harry ha disegnato qualcosa per lui – per la sua storia – ed è quasi sopraffatto da quanto gli  _ piaccia _ l'altro.

“fai strada” dice, e segue Harry fuori dalla stanza. Sente gli amici di Harry che ridono non appena se ne vanno, ma non gli importa. Harry li porta in una stanza alla fine di un altro corridoio. Spinge Louis dentro e poi chiude la porta dietro di loro, lasciandoli nel buio.

“Uhm,” ride Louis, cercando di non pensare a quante cene di sesso che ha scritto iniziano solo (o almeno) così. “Un po' difficile mostrarmi il tuo disegno se non posso ve-”

Harry si schiaccia contro di lui e la voce di Louis gli muore in gola con uno squittio. Non riesce nemmeno a deglutire prima che la luce si accenda e Harry indietreggi, traballando sui suoi piedi.

“Scusa” mormora, pizzicandosi il labbro con due dita e ancora fissandolo. Louis lo troverebbe inquietante, ma apparentemente è così andato che gli sembra accattivante, invece. “Sono un pochino, uh, stordito.”

“sì, lo vedo” dice Louis e sposta lo sguardo da quello magnetico di Harry.

La stanza è piccola, il letto sfatto sotto alla finestra e la scrivania nell'angolo appesantita dalle pile di sketchbook e da fogli svolazzanti. Ci sono matite e pennelli in delle tazze, stracci ammucchiati sul pavimento, una scatola di legno con tubetti di tempera in un angolino. Profuma come l'aula di arte dove Louis andava alle elementari, di tempera e carta. C'è una libreria vicina alla porta, piena di libri, il loro dorsi colorati e usati. Louis vuole curiosarci dentro, come Harry ha fatto nel suo appartamento.

“È disordinato” si scusa Harry. “Lavoro nel salotto. Normalmente. Ma ho dovuto pulirlo.. non ho un vero ufficio come te.”

“Uso l'ufficio a malapena, comunque” gli dice Louis gentilmente, guardando il modo in cui Harry si torce le mani. La maglietta che sta indossando è sbrilluccicosa e infilata nei pantaloni a vita alta che fanno sembrare le sue gambe infinite, anche se indossa solo i calzini. Louis nota per la prima volta che le sue unghie sono colorate di argento, per abbinarsi alla maglia. “Questo è nuovo.”

Harry segue lo sguardo di Louis e distende le dita davanti a sé stesso.

“Non posso avere lo smalto quando sono al lavoro” dice, sorridendo alle sue stesse mani. “Sono carine, però, vero? Sono diventato più bravo.”

“Sono adorabili” gli dice Louis, e poi vuole mordersi la lingua perché è uscito molto più affettuoso di quanto volesse. Harry deve notarlo, perché alza lo sguardo su Louis con una scintilla negli occhi. L'aria attorno a loro diventa pesante, o forse è solo Louis, che ha dimenticato all'improvviso come si respira.

In tre anni di conoscenza con Harry, Louis è uscito con due uomini e dormito con cinque. Harry non ne sa nulla, eccetto di uno. Louis aveva gentilmente cacciato il ragazzo la mattina dopo, e poi lo aveva trovato da Anne's mezz'ora dopo, cercando di chiacchierare con Harry. Era così imbarazzante che louis non era riuscito a guardare Harry negli occhi per tutto il tempo, e quando divenne chiaro che il ragazzo non sembrava voler lasciar perdere, Louis si inventò una riunione e scappò di nuovo nel suo appartamento. Harry gli mando sorrisetti per giorni, in seguito. Ci volle molto tempo prima che Louis realizzasse che la ragione per la quale Harry sembrava così compiaciuto, era il fatto che il ragazzo aveva dato conferma della omosessualità di Louis, che al tempo non era qualcosa di cui egli aveva parlato.

L'orientamento sessuale non era una cosa su cui Louis si stressava quando scriveva. Quando era Austin, tutti nelle sue storie erano impertinentemente queer, e quando era Catherine Darling, le sue eroine era solitamente ipnotizzate dal cazzo di Lorenzo praticamente subito, e Lorenzo riusciva a mettere in fila a malapena cinque parole per formare una frase coerente in inglese, quindi non c'era davvero un'occasione per esplorare.

Quando louis crive di sesso, lascia tutte le parti strane – come imbarazzanti prime conversazioni, come quella ansia/tentazione che hai quando non sei sicuro di cosa voglia l'altra persona, come cosa succede  _ dopo _ il sesso – fuori.

L'ultima volta che è uscito con qualcuno, Louis lo aveva trovato su Grindr, quindi le intenzioni erano chiare fin dall'inizio. Mentre scopavano, Louis continuava ad editare la scena nella sua testa: la sua faccia dovrebbe essere alzata, le mie mani non dovrebbero essere così sudate, dovrebbe lasciare che io lo facessi rotolare sulla schiena, le mie braccia non dovrebbero inziare ad essere insensibili. La sua mente era lontana, persa in quella che sarebbe diventata in seguito una scena di Hunter, e dopotutto si chiede se si fosse rotto a un certo punto. Il sesso era bello prima che iniziasse a scegliere i momenti per poi metterli nel lavoro – ora riesce a malapena a masturbarsi senza immaginarsai come un personaggio di una storia, mai capace di lasciarsi andare del tutto, la sensazione di essere guardato e studiato che gli punzecchia la mente.

Stare nella stanza di harry quando entrambi  _ sanno  _ che c'è qualcosa che cresce sotto la superficie, è qualcosa di cui Louis non scrive o potrebbe mai sperare di scrivere. Non riesce nemmeno più a pensare ad esso come una storia, perché è abbastanza sicuro che le storie non l'abbiano mai fatto sentire come se ci fosse elettricità che gli pizzica i polpastrelli – o come se potesse ammalarsi in un secondo – e non si sono ancora toccati. Louis non sa se toccherà Harry stanotte, almeno non finché non lo raggiunge o Harry torna sobrio al livello di Louis, ma c'è comunque qualcosa, e sa che Harry sa. Fanculo, anche i suoi amici nel soggiorno lo sanno.

“Ho un regalo” dice Louis, e Harry sbatte le palpebre.

“Hai già-”

“Un altro regalo.” Fruga nella sua giacca finché non trova un piccolo plico di fogli un po' stropicciati che ha messo lì prima. Lo porge a Harry, contento di aver mandato l'altro regalo via mail e non aver dovuto vedere la reazione di Harry da vicino.

Non ha scelta ora, dato che i suoi occhi sono fissi sul viso di Harry, non importa quanto voglia guardare il pavimento. Guarda come Harry gira il regalo verso di sé e se lo porta vicino al viso per leggere quello che c'è scritto davanti.

“Quattro principesse guerriere” legge ad alta voce, la bocca che si incurva in un sorriso, “di Louis.”

“ha le illustrazioni originali e tutto, prima edizione. Unico nel suo genere.”

louis lo ha scritto per le sue sorelle quando aveva quindici anni e si ricorda di essere stato molto orgoglioso di esso. Lo aveva stampato di nascosto a scuola e poi aveva rubato un altro paio di fogli per disegnare terribili rappresentazioni delle sue sorelle in vestiti da principesse e brandenti spade e asce, combattendo mostri e stregoni cattivi e zombies.

Le ragazze erano troppo piccole per apprezzare il genio creativo di louis, comunque, quindi Louis ha fatto loro una copia e ha tenuto le pagine originali per sé così che non diventassero piene di impronte appiccicose e strappate.

Harry sfoglia tutto quanto due volte, con le fossette in bella mostra, e poi lo chiude e alza di nuovo lo sguardo su Louis.

“Lo amo” annuncia solennemente e Louis ride della sua serietà, sentendosi leggero. “Ma non posso tenerlo, è delle tue sorelle-”

“Hanno delle copie” dice ad Harry, muovendo le mani quando l'altro cerca di ridargli i fogli.

“Ma-”

“Stai rifiutando il tuo regalo di compleanno per il quale sono stato così premuroso da ribaltare il mio appartamento?” chiede louis ad alta voce, facendo spaventare Harry un pochino. Porta Louis al limite, doversi controllare in questo modo. “Cosa è successo al giovane ragazzo gentile che eri una volta? Stai diventando acido alla tua veneranda età?”

Harry ride.

“Non è ancora il mio compleanno” dice, e Louis restringe gli occhi guardandolo.

“E cosa mi dici di tutto il bere tutto il giorno  _ perché _ è il tuo compleanno?”

“È quasi il mio compleanno, la  _ vigilia _ del mio compleanno.”

“Giusto” concorda Louis con un roteamento degli occhi naturale “Sei solo viziato, già.”

“Hey!”

“Far uscire Niall per comprarti più alcol, avere  _ due  _ regali da me”

“Ma io-”

“Adescandomi nella tua stanza con false promesse” finisce Louis, e poi incrocia le braccia al petto, cercando di non sorridere.

Sembra che ci voglia un momento ad Harry per capire cosa intende Louis, ma quando lo fa, arrossisce delicatamente.

“Non false promesse” mormora, e poi mezzo cammina e mezzo barcolla verso la sua scrivania. Louis lo guarda mentre apre un cassetto per metterci al sicuro il regalo di louis e poi cerca tra la pila di fogli sul piano di lavoro, facendo cadere cose sul pavimento e facendo un casino ancora più grande. Eventualmente, ne esce con una grande cartelletta di cartone di quelle che louis gli ha visto usare per i suoi corsi. Sembra timido quando si rigira verso di lui. Harry è sempre un po' apprensivo nel fargli vedere i suoi lavori, ma, al contrario di Louis, lo fa sempre alla fine, non importa quanto nervoso lo renda.

Al contrario di Louis, Harry non ha niente di cui vergognarsi. È brillante, i suoi lavori adorabili, e non va in giro guardando in modo lascivo persone inconsapevoli. Di nuovo, al contrario di Louis.

“Non sono sicuro che sia quello che tu avevi immaginato,” dice Harry, abbracciando la cartelletta, “Ma è quello che ho visto mentre stavo leggendo.”

Louis non dice niente – aspetta semplicemente che Harry sia pronto.  Lo diventa così visibilmente, prendendo un respiro profondo e lasciandolo uscire lentamente, come se Louis corrispondesse in qualche modo alla parola 'intimidatorio'. Poi torna verso di lui e gli porge la cartella.

Louis la apre ed è-

“oh” fa uscire “Oh, cazzo, è incredibile, Harry.”

È come se harry l'avesse preso direttamente dalla mente di louis. La stanza, la luce solare che entra dalle persiane mezze aperte, lo stereo e le scarpe di tela. La gamba nuda che spunta dalle lenzuola e la manciata di capelli (più lisci e chiari di quanto Louis avesse immaginato, ma comunque perfetti) adagiata sul cuscino. I colori sono leggermente sbiaditi, come fosse una vecchia fotografia, e Louis vuole passarci sopra le dita, premere su ogni singolo dettaglio con le dita.

“Sì? Ti piace?” chiede Harry, e Louis alza lo sguardo per vederlo mentre si morde l'unghia del pollice, una linea tra le sopracciglia.

“Ovviamente mi piace” gli dice Louis, sorridendo. “Sei davvero talentuoso, Harry.”

Louis vede la parte alta delle guance di Harry scurirsi ancora di più, il suo sorriso un po' stupido-ubriaco e i suoi occhi ancora prevalentemente pupilla. Forse louis potrebbe baciarlo. Forse dovrebbe. In una storia, questo sarebbe il momento in cui lo fa, giusto? Sono soli e c'è una porta chiusa tra di loro e il resto delle persone nell'appartamento. Si sono scambiati regali e sono in piedi l'uno davanti all'altro con le punte dei piedi che si toccano e c'è un letto proprio  _ lì _ .

Non che Louis abbia intenzione di usarlo ma- sente semplicemente che è il Momento.

Eccetto che Harry traballa un po' sui suoi piedi e sta bevendo da prima di mezzogiorno. A parte che louis non è decisamente un personaggio di una storia. Non riesce a non ultra-analizzare tutto, dal momento all'angolo al  _ dopo _ , quando dovranno tornare alla festa di Harry, qualcosa che sarebbe irrilevante nelle sue storie, dove venire è solitamente seguito da una conveniente dissolvenza in nero. Un bacio potrebbe essere fantastico, o potrebbe rendere tutto imbarazzante e terribile. E mentre rischiare suona coraggioso e romanico nei racconti, louis non vuole rischiare di perdere Harry solo perché le sue labbra sono piene e rosa e bagnate, quasi pregando-

C'è un colpo alla porta.

“È da maleducati andarsene dalla tua stessa festa, sai?” qualcuno urla dall'altra parte e il sorriso di Harry diventa imbarazzato, gli occhi che si spostano sulla porta prima di tornare a Louis.

“Vuoi tornare di là?” chiede, e Louis esita, perché davvero non ne ha voglia ma riconosce un'uscita quando ne vede una.

“Potrei prendere da bere” dice, mettendo la giacca e la cartelletta di Harry sul letto, dando un'ultima occhiata al disegno prima di chiudere il cartone. “E preferirei che i tuoi amici non mi odiassero per averti rubato.”

“Ma io ho rubato  _ te _ .” Harry sogghigna prima di rigirarsi verso la porta e la apre, per trovare una delle sue amiche dall'altro lato, le mani sui fianchi.

Harry le cade addosso come un polipo troppo bisognoso, stringendola in un abbraccio che sembra troppo stretto e non rende Louis geloso, nemmeno un po'.

-

Man mano che la notte procede, Louis diventa sempre più brillo e Harry sembra esserlo un po' meno. Il riccio è solo un ammasso di membra sul divano accanto a Louis, la camicia brillantinata mezza sbottonata e le gambe aperte, una che pressa contro l'esterno della coscia di Louis. I suoi amici si divertano a disturbarlo, condividendo storie imbarazzanti con Louis mentre Harry si copre il viso con le mani e finge di odiare questa cosa. Louis riesce a vedere un sorriso che spunta tra le sue dita, però, e ride ad ogni aneddoto, sentendosi un perso e leggero quando finisce la seconda bottiglia. 

Alla fine, si ritrova schiacciato accanto ad Harry, la spalla contro la sua ascella e la testa inclinata indietro, appoggiata al suo braccio. Si è tolto il maglione un po' di tempo prima e ogni volta che Harry ride, Louis lo sente riverberare nel proprio petto attraverso il tessuto sottile della maglietta. A un certo punto durante la notte, la sua mano ha trovato la via per il ginocchio di Harry.

Prima di quel pomeriggio nell'appartamento di louis, non si erano mai toccati molto. Niente più di abbracci veloci, spintarelle, il batti-cinque occasionale. Harry è caldo. La sua gamba è solida sotto il palmo di Louis, i muscoli che lavorano quando si muove. I suoi ricci sono sciolti ad incorniciare il suo viso, solleticano la guancia di Louis quando Harry abbassa la testa mentre ride. Louis desidera poter alzare il mento e nascondere il viso nel collo di Harry, solo per un momento, ma non è ancora così ubriaco, quindi rimane dov'è, curvato sotto il braccio di Harry, schiacciati più vicini che possono senza salire l'uno sul grembo dell'altro.

Louis vuole Harry sul proprio grembo. E non gli dispiacerebbe neppure mettersi sul  _ suo _ grembo.

Rimette la birra sul tavolino.

“Dove vi siete conosciuti voi ragazzi?” chiede uno degli amici di Harry dal pavimento. Louis ha dimenticato il suo nome.

“Lou lavora al bar,” dice Harry, la voce che trema.

“Sì? Lavorate insieme?”

Prima che Louis possa aprire bocca per correggerlo, un'altra delle amiche di Harry interviene.

“Lavora  _ dal _ locale” dice. È sistemata sul tappeto con la schiena contro il divano, quindi Louis riesce a vedere solo il retro della sua testa. La ragazza ha Reginald tra le braccia, e quello pende pericolosamente da un lato.

“Sì, è uno  _ scrittore _ .” dice qualcun altro.

“Oh” dice il primo ragazzo, e poi, “ _ Ooh,  _ sei tu?”

Tutto sembrano annuire o dargli una qualche sorta di conferma e Louis non ha idea del perché tutti quegli sconosciuti sembrano conoscere già ciò che Louis aveva paura di confessare, eccetto prt Harry si è immobilizzato accanto a lui, ovviamente. Quando alza lo sguardo, il riccio è rosso fin sul petto mezzo scoperto.

“È bello poter associare una faccia al nome, amico. Sei famoso!”

Harry fa uno strano squittio in protesta, ma Niall gli parla sopra.

“È lui, è lui, sono stati curiosi per anni, questi ragazzi.”

“Anni?” chiede Louis, e Harry grugnisce prima di sporgersi per prendere una tazza di plastica dal tavolo e prendere un sorso. Louis fissa il modo in cui la sua gola si muove quando deglutisce e poi sposta lo sguardo, sentendosi un pochino sporco. Gli amici di Harry lo stanno ancora fissando.

“No, tutti noi lo conosciamo” dice la ragazza che prima era andata a cercarli nella camera da letto. Ha preso il posto di Harry sopra al tizio con i capelli rossi, e Louis ha iniziato a pensare che il ragazzo faccia spesso la sedia.

“Sì?” chiede Louis. Si è spostato quando Harry si era seduto per me e ora ha un lato del corpo freddo, ma sarebbe strano tornare spiaccicato contro di lui. Tutti gli prestano troppa attenzione.

“Sì, ti abbiamo visto tutti al locale.”

Quello ha senso – gli amici di Harry vanno da Anne's tutto il tempo, ma a parte Niall, Louis non ha parlato con nessuno di loro. Metà del tempo registra a malapena le persone che entrano nel locale, troppo immerso in quello che sta scrivendo o cercando di scrivere.

“Sei sempre così concentrato nello scrivere.” Un ragazzo con i capelli scuri e gli occhiali mima il digitare delle dita su una tastiera immaginaria e lo sguardo fisso sullo schermo poco sopra, la faccia corrugata dalla concentrazione e le spalle spinte avanti. Louis spera di non avere quell'aspetto quando scrive.

“Oh beh” inizia, lanciando un'occhiata ad Harry per trovarlo che fissa i suoi amici, con un cipiglio sul viso. “Felice di incontrarvi di nuovo allora, immagino.”

“Che cosa scrivi, Louis?” chiede una ragazza seduta dall'altro lato e Louis riesce effettivamente a sentire il sangue che gli gli scorre via dal viso.

“Oh,” dice più facilmente di quanto avesse pensato, “questo e quello.”

“Scrive romanzi” dice Harry, e Louis vorrebbe tanto che il divano lo inghiottisse tutto intero. Si sposta contro i cuscini del divano, ma un secondo dopo Harry se lo tira vicino e Louis si scioglie. “Romanzi gialli. Giusto?”

È un'ipotesi valida, secondo quello che Louis ha rivelato nel corso degli anni, e Louis ignora il senso di colpa che gli cresce alla bocca dello stomaco quando annuisce.

“Sì, qualcosa del genere.” dice, e Harry sorride.

“Harry ha una bella collezione di libri” dice con un sorrisetto capelli rossi. “Te l'ha già fatta vedere?”

“No-”

“Zitto, tu.” Harry gli lancia un tovagliolo di carta. Cade vicino ai piedi di Louis, un po' tristemente. “È il mio compleanno, nessuno è autorizzato a disturbarmi.”

Tutte le facce attorno a loro si illuminano, ma prima che possano anche solo aprire bocca, Harry alza la sua mano libera nell'aria.

“ _ Settimana _ del mio compleanno, tutti dovrebbero fare quello che dico ed essere carini e tranquilli.”

Louis ride mentre gli amici di Harry borbottano e gli tirano i loro tovagliolini e sottobicchieri, la maggior parte che colpiscono il bersaglio, con disappunto di Harry.

“Lou, diglielo” piagnucola, mettendosi una mano davanti al viso per proteggersi dai proiettili di arachidi che gli sta lanciando Niall.

“Non so, tesoro, sono nuovo qui. Penso che dovrei schierarmi con loro così gli piacerò, eh?”

Gli amici di Harry esultano a quello. Harry mette il broncio e cerca di nascondersi dietro Louis, infilando la testa tra la sua schiena e il divano. Louis gli dà una pacca sul ginocchio e poi si sposta, così che gli altri riescano a prenderlo. Harry gli stringe la maglia mentre si rannicchia come una palla, ridendo e tenendo Louis vicino.

-

A mezzanotte, tutte le luci vengono spente e qualcuno porta una torta dalla cucina. Cantano Buon Compleanno due volte, una in inglese e una in francese, dato che apparentemente due o tre degli amici di Harry sono francesi. Harry sorride per tutto il tempo, le fossette che scavano nelle sue guance, e dopo aver soffiato tutte le candeline, si alza e gira la stanza dispensando abbracci.

Louis si sente vagamente fuori posto mentre aspetta che harry torni da lui, anche se sarebbe dovuto essere il primo, essendo stato seduto accanto a lui tutta la notte. Le guance di Harry sono rosse e i suoi capelli sono un disastro quando torna traballando fino al divano, i ricci che gli cadono sugli occhi e la camicia che pende da una spalla. Si butta su Louis e lo abbraccia stretto, mettendoci tutto il suo peso e facendo cadere Louis all'indietro con un “oof”.

“Grazie per essere venuto” mormora sul pezzo di Louis, “e per i miei regali.”

“Buon compleanno, H.” risponde piano Louis, le mani sulla schiena dell'altro. “Grazie a te.2

“Per cosa?” chiede Harry, ancora schiacciato contro di lui, e Louis scrolla le spalle, riluttante a dire ad alta voce tutto quello che Harry significa per lui.

“Bene, bene, stiamo uscendo ora o che?” chiede qualcuno ad alta voce. Il resto si alza e inizia a muoversi per la stanza.

Harry si tira indietro. Ha un ginocchio sul divano tra le gambe di Louis, le braccia ancora attorno al ragazzo, e il suo respiro sa di qualcosa di fruttato e alcolico.

“Vieni con noi?” chiede, gli occhi davvero verdi e davvero vicini. Le sue labbra sono appiccicose e la lingua di Louis quasi guizza nel bisogno di leccargliele.

“Non posso dirti di no il giorno del tuo compleanno, giusto?” risponde e da così vicino, il sorriso di Harry sembra occupargli tutto il viso.

-

_ Lorenzo prese la sua ascia e se la mise sulla spalla solida come la roccia, la pelle scura che scintilla. Il sole si stava alzando sopra le cime degli alberi e l'uomo sembrava una scultura dorata indossante flanella. Penelope lo guardò di nascosto da dove si trovava al davanzale della sua finestra. La ragazza sentì un calore tra le proprie cosce, una pulsazione che non sentiva da molto tempo. Suo marito era ancora addormentato appena dietro di lei nel loro letto, ma la sua attenzione era tutta per il bel simil-boscaiolo nel suo giardino, mentre guardava l'orizzonte, il sole negli occhi. _

_ La ragazza riusciva a vedere la protuberanza nei suoi jeans fin da lì (persino dal secondo piano), e per una volta non c'era nessuno che potesse scoprirla. La maglietta aderente di lui era appiccicata al suo petto per il sudore e solo guardandolo, la donna poteva sentire la ruvidezza delle sue guance bruciare mentre si spostavano sul suo petto e tra le sue gambe. _

_ Penelope non era stata in grado di smettere di pensare al loro incontro nelle scuderie del giorno precedente, il modo in cui lui l'aveva tenuta come se non pesasse niente, come le sue dita ruvide l'avevano toccata dove nessuno se non lei e suo marito avevano mai fatto. Il ragazzo non aveva detto molto – a volte Penelope pensava che non capisse una parola di quello che lei diceva, il suo sguardo poteva essere  _ così  _ vuoto e arrogante – ma lei non voleva parole. Poteva ancora sentirlo. La sua pelle era tenera dove lui l'aveva baciata, e si sentì vuota in tutti i punti che lui aveva riempito. _

_ Sul letto, suo marito si rigirò, e Penelope lo guardò da sopra la spalla allarmata. Ma egli si era solo spostato nel sonno, il viso ancora rilassato, un braccio steso verso il cuscino di lei. Dal pomeriggio, sarebbe stato fuori città per quindici giorni. _

_ Sporgendosi verso la finestra, Penelope toccò con un dito il laccio sulle proprie mutandine e iniziò a pensare a cosa, con la casa tutta per sé e un ospite da intrattenere, avrebbe fatto per le successive due settimane. _

_ - _

Louis si sveglia con del cotone in bocca e un martellare incessante nella testa. Si sente uno schifo, e quando si sposta, ecco una fitta acuta al ginocchio. Si ricorda di aver colpito il marciapiede a un certo punto la notte prima, appiccicandosi ad Harry e sentendolo ridacchiare contro la propria spalla mentre lo aiutava a rimettersi in piedi. Venticinque anni sono troppo pochi o solo troppi per andare per locali?

C'era un tempo in cui Louis era solito uscire la maggior parte delle sere. Avrebbe raggruppato tutti i suoi amici per bere insieme e poi andare a ballare, avere le vertigini per l'alcol e il rimbombo della musica e la pressione di corpi sconosciuti contro il suo. Lo amava, il rumore dei club, il sapore di birre diluite e cocktails terribili. A un certo punto era passato avanti e aveva smesso – i suoi amici si era sparpagliati per il mondo, i postumi che non ne valevano più la pena – ma la notte scorsa.. La notte precedente si era lasciato andare. Gli erano sembrati anni che non lo faceva.

Gli amici di Harry erano tutti gentili e si erano sforzati di includerlo, anche quando Harry se l'era presa per essere stato messo da parte il giorno del  _ suo compleanno _ . Louis pensa di aver sentito la frase ' _ ma è il mio compleanno _ ' almeno un milione di volte durante la notte appena passata, ogni volta un po' più biascicata, ogni volta un po' più vicina all'orecchio di Louis, accompagnata con una mano enorme sul suo gomito, attorno alla vita.

“Sei un po' un bambino, eh?” gli disse a un certo punto Louis, quando Harry lo aveva trascinato via dai suoi amici per nessuna ragione oltre al sentirsi solo se non fosse stato appiccicato a qualcuno.

Il modo in cui Harry aveva piagnucolato di  _ non  _ essere un bambino non lo aiutò per niente.

Louis rotola sulla schiena con un gemito. Il letto fa schifo, il materasso bitorzoluto e irregolare e.. non il suo. Apre gli occhi e vedere un soffitto sconosciuto, poi una camera vagamente familiare. Sembra diversa nella luce del mattino, ma Louis riconosce la pila di disegni sulla scrivania e le lenzuola blu e rosa. Si ricorda, dopo un altro minuto, di essere tornato a casa di Harry – ancora stordito dai troppi drink e dal troppo saltellare nella confusione del mezzo del locale con tutti gli amici di Harry, tutti ballerini orribili, Harry assolutamente il peggiore – e non averci pensato due volte ad andare in camera di Harry ed essere crollati insieme sul letto.

Harry si era addormentato non appena toccato il materasso, la bocca aperta e il naso ancora rosso per il freddo dell'esterno. Louis si era tolto le scarpe, tirato gli stivali di Harry finché non erano caduti sul pavimento, e poi si era addormentato con la fronte contro la schiena di Harry.

Harry non sta più dormendo. Non sembra nemmeno nella stanza, e dal chiarore che entra dalla finestra, Louis immagina che si abbastanza tardi. Quando si concentra, pensa di riuscire a sentire delle voci provenienti da qualche parte dell'appartamento.

Sì sente disgustoso, i suoi vestiti usati e gli occhi sporchi. Si chiede se sarebbe strano farsi una doccia, se Harry gli lascerebbe prendere in prestito dei pantaloni e una maglietta. La possibilità gli fa battere il cuore un po' più veloce.

Eccolo, lo scrittore di romanzi erotici che sente le farfalle nello stomaco al pensiero di condividere i vestiti con il ragazzo che gli piace.

I minuti passano e Harry non fa ritorno, quindi alla fine Louis si alza dal letto, facendo scrocchiare la schiena non appena è con i piedi sul pavimento. Harry dovrebbe davvero comprare un nuovo materasso. Louis va alla porta e lancia un'occhiata fuori. Vede la porta del bagno in fondo al corridoio e ci sgattaiola dentro, per qualche motivo preoccupato che uno dei coinquilini di Harry lo veda. La scorsa notte erano stati implacabili, provocando Harry e stuzzicando Louis con battute sulle loro interazioni, facendoli arrossire e balbettare e andare a cercare altri drink. Erano abbastanza gentili, ma Louis era sveglio da troppo poco per potersi rapportare con qualcuno.

Quando lascia il bagno qualche minuto dopo, la vescica sollevata e i denti più o meno puliti con un po' di dentifricio sul dito, Harry è fermo davanti alla porta, una tazza per ogni mano.

La mente di Louis crea una dozzina di domande prima di optare per “Mi stavi aspettando fuori dal bagno?”

Harry, ancora sgualcito dal sonno e con indosso una maglietta e un paio di pantaloncini che gli arrivano a metà coscia, arrossisce.

“Mi stavo solo assicurando che tu non stessi male.” mormora, la voce graffiata e un accenno del broncio che ha indossato quasi tutta la sera precedente che spunta sul viso. Ha un aspetto un po' sciupato, com'è giusto che sia dopo la quantità di alcol che ha bevuto, ma Louis lo vuole comunque baciare. “Ho il tè.”

“Ti amo” risponde Louis, prendendo una delle tazze e portandosela alle labbra prima che la sua mente si accorga di ciò che ha detto. Alza lo sguardo su Harry e lo becca mentre sorride al suo tè, gli occhi gonfi dal sonno e i capelli stopposi e in piedi grazie agli avanti di ciò che c'era sopra il giorno prima.

“E io ho dei panini con il bacon in cucina” dice Harry, e lo stomaco di Louis si attorciglia, sia affamato che nauseato. “Posso portarne un po' qui se mi tieni questa.”

Harry gli porge la propria tazza e Louis la prende, corrugando le sopracciglia.

“Faremo colazione in bagno?”

Harry sbuffa una risata, strofinando i piedi tra loro.

“Uhm, no. Nella mia stanza? Se vuoi.” dice, e ora lo stomaco di Louis si attorciglia per motivi completamente diversi. “Ci sono troppe persone in cucina.”

Louis non sa quante persone lo stanno aspettando nella cucina di Harry, ma acconsente comunque con tutto il cuore. Non importa quanto appiccicoso e bisognoso fosse Harry la notte prima, non era stato abbastanza. Louis lo vuole tutto per sé stesso ancora per un po'.

“Beh, vai a prendere il cibo, forza.” incoraggia Harry ad andare, poi torna verso la camera. “Non posso promettere che terrò tutto quanto giù, però. Qualcuno continuava a versare shot giù per la mia gola ieri.”

L'angolo della bocca di harry si solleva in un piccolo sorriso colpevole.

“I miei panini al bacon fanno sparire il dopo sbronza. Ho anni di pratica alle spalle, vedrai.” dice, camminando all'indietro finché non si scontra con un muro. Louis lo guarda che si appoggia ad esso come se avesse fatto apposta a finire lì, le gambe nude e così fottutamente lunghe. C'è un tatuaggio sulla sua coscia. “Ne ho già mangiato uno e mi sento benissimo.”

“Bene, allora perché mi stai facendo aspettare?” Louis muove la testa in direzione della cucina. “Vai prima che i tuoi coinquilini li prendano tutti.”

“Non oserebbero” replica Harry, ma allo stesso tempo si affretta ad andare, e un momento dopo Louis riesce a sentire il suo urlo tradito che riecheggia nel corridoio.

La stanza di Harry è ancora immersa nella luce quando Louis rientra. Mette entrambe le tazze di tè sul pavimento accanto al letto e guarda fuori dalla finestra. Ovviamente il compleanno di Harry sarebbe stato il primo giorno di sole dopo settimane. I vetri delle finestre quasi tremano per il vento, ma c'è a malapena una nuvola nel cielo azzurro. Louis si lascia cadere sul bordo del letto. È un queen size, non molto grande, ed egli ancora non riesce a credere di averci dormito con Harry, tanto vicini che probabilmente si sono toccati per tutta la notte anche se non se lo ricorda. Le lenzuola sono accartocciate, incasinate come il resto della stanza. Riesce a vedere qualche calzino spaiato sul pavimento vicino ad un cesto e un paio di magliette che sporgono dall'armadio. Ora che ha il tempo per guardare meglio, ci sono più cose artistiche e libri di quanto avesse visto la notte precedente.

C'è un cavalletto di legno chiuso e riposto dietro la scrivania e sketchbook sulla sedia. Ci sono piccoli mucchi di libri sul pavimento, sui muri e vicini al letto. Sembrano tutti di seconda mano, vecchi, edizioni ammuffite, le pagine che vanno dal giallo al marrone. Louis si alza e va alla piccola libreria, immaginando che se Harry era così a suo agio a curiosare nella sua, non si sarebbe fatto problemi se Louis avesse fatto lo stesso.

C'è un po' di tutto. Louis vede i libri d'arte, più grossi e tenuti meglio del resto, insieme a un bel po' di libri di anatomia. Ci sono alcuni classici da liceo – Austen, Dickens e Poe tutti in uno scaffale senza un vero ordine. Louis trova anche libri per bambini, che vanno da quelli dei fratelli Grimm fino a Lemony Snicket e Roald Dahl, organizzati in base al colore della costa così che creino un piccolo arcobaleno sugli scaffali più alti. Louis sorride a sé stesso e poi c'è.. c'è lo scaffale più in basso di tutti. Si accuccia sul pavimento per avere una visuale migliore e quasi cade di culo quando realizza cosa sta guardando. Copertine rosa e viola, lettere arricciate in corsivo, petti nudi e scollature profonde. C'è Gabaldon, Woodiwiss, qualche altro nome che gli suona stranamente familiare, insieme al logo del suo editore alla fine di ogni costa. Dio, ce n'è uno di Catherine Darling in cima ad una pila, La faccia stupida di Lorenzo che fissa louis dalla copertina. E questo è solo il porno etero.

Louis si sente il sangue congelare nelle vene e si alza, non osando guardare oltre.

Torna seduto sul letto giusto in tempo per quando Harry apre la porta, un piatto in mano e un sorriso sul viso.

“Ne ho salvati un paio, sono buoni.” annuncia mentre richiude la porta. Poi guarda Louis per bene e il sorriso gli sparisce dal viso. “Che succede? Non ti senti bene?”

“No, no, sto bene.” dice Louis, ma suona falso persino a sé stesso, la voce tesa e troppo acuta. La testa gli gira e si sente come se stesse per star male, ma non è sicuro se sia per la notte precedente o- Non sa davvero perché sta reagendo così. Non è che harry sa chi sia Louis.

Oh Dio, lo sa? È un'enorme coincidenza, ma quello è- una coincidenza. Sa che ci sono persone in tutto il mondo che leggono i libri di Catherine, e ad Harry chiaramente piace quel tipo di lettura, guardando l'ammontare di libri del genere che tiene nella sua piccola libreria. Louis è ancora un po' scosso.

“Forse dovresti mangiare un panino” dice Harry, suonano preoccupato, e gli offre il piatto. Louis prende il panino e ne prende un morso. È caldo e unto e sistema un pochino il suo stomaco. Quando Harry gli si siede accanto, la sua coscia nuda pressata contro il suo fianco, Louis quasi si strozza. I pantaloncini si alzano, è questo il punto, e Louis deve costringere i suoi occhi lontani dalla pallida, morbida pelle e il bozzo che diventa evidente prima che Harry si copra con uno spostamento distratto della maglia.

Il tatuaggio sulla sua coscia è una tigre e Louis non sa se vuole scherzarci su o vuole tracciarlo con le dita.

“Buono?” chiede Harry, prendendo un panino per sé e mordendolo. Louis lo ha visto mangiare prima, ma mai così vicino, mai mentre lo  _ tocca _ . Harry apre la bocca oscenamente quando mangia, toccando prima il cibo con la lingua,e dovrebbe risultare schifoso, ma è stato stabilito che Louis è un po' un pervertito e assolutamente perso per Harry, quindi è eccitante, anche quando Harry è ancora sgualcito dalla notte e gonfio dal sonno.

Louis sente di non riuscire a respirare correttamente nei suoi vestiti. Si immagina di puzzare di alcol e sigarette e sudore anche se la camera di Harry profuma di tempere e vecchi libri abbastanza per coprire ogni altro odore. Il momento per chiedere dei pantaloni e una maglietta è passato, quindi Louis cerca di non pensarci e mangia la sua colazione.

(Harry ha chiamato il gatto di sua sorella Lorenzo, Louis sospettava che leggesse Catherine Darling, la sua libreria non dovrebbe davvero sorprendere Louis.)

“Ti è piaciuto? La scorsa notte?” chiede Harry.

“È stato bello Haz,” gli dice Louis. “E a te?”

(E non è così sorprendente che Harry legga porno scritto per donne di mezza età, no davvero. Harry può essere un po' una donna di mezza età qualche volta, Louis lo sa. O almeno lo stereotipo di essa, con i fiori che compra tutti i giorni per il locale, il modo in cui Louis lo ha visto guardare con disapprovazione i bambini che escono senza sciarpe e cappello, o come tiene i capelli lontani dal viso con mollettine economiche quando sta preparando i dolci o pulendo, grembiule ai fianchi e guance arrossate dal caldo del forno.)

“Mi sono divertito.” dice Harry prima di prendere un altro morso del suo panino, gli occhi su Louis. Deglutisce e si lecca le labbra prima di parlare di nuovo. “Piaci ai miei amici.”

E poi sorride, delle briciole rimaste attaccate sulle labbra e le fossette che spuntano.

Le mani di Louis iniziano a sudare.

“Anche a me piacciono.” risponde “gli amici non sono amici se non ti torturano un po' il giorno del tuo compleanno, giusto?”

“Sono i peggiori” dice Harry, corrugando la fronte. Forse si sta ricordando di quando gli hanno messo la torta in faccia prima di lasciare il club. O il modo in cui continuavano ad urlare ogni volta che Harry prendeva Louis con sé e si allontanava un po' dal gruppo. O come l'unica volta che aveva preso Louis per la vita per ballare, Niall e un altro paio di ragazzi avevano creato un cerchio attorno a loro e non li avevano lasciati finché Harry non aveva iniziato a ridere, ubriaco e forte, la testa inclinata e il collo esposto. Risplendeva nel mezzo della pista da ballo, con la sua camicia glitterata e il suo sorriso, e Louis ha memorizzato la scena – vuole metterla su carta.

“Non dovrebbero piacerti per niente, in realtà.” dice Harry.

“Aw, stai mettendo di nuovo il broncio” lo punzecchia Louis, spingendo la spalla contro quella di Harry. “Mi è quasi mancata quella vista.”

Harry cerca di fare il broncio ancora di più ma il suo sorriso vince,e colpisce Louis allo stesso modo. Non si sposta, dopo, appoggiandosi al lato di Louis mentre mangiano.

(Forse Harry tiene i libri per qualcun altro. Forse la prima storia di Louis che abbia mai letto è stata il suo regalo di compleanno che Louis ha scritto appositamente per lui e non un romanzo su un finto italiano che scopa un'annoiata casalinga su ogni superficie piana che trova.)

“Sono contento che tu sia venuto” dice Harry un po' dopo, quando stanno bevendo il tè. Si sono spostati all'inizio del letto a un certo punto, le schiene contro il bordo della finestra e le gambe dritte davanti a loro. Harry continua a spingere il suo piede contro quello dell'altro, continua a far scontrare i gomiti. “Pensavo che potessi essere arrabbiato.”

Louis si acciglia.

“Arrabbiato?”

“Perchè ho continuato a chiedere della storia” spiega harry e giusto, Louis ricorda.

“Ho scritto ancora un po'.” dice, e vede Harry che si gira verso di lui con la coda dell'occhio.

“L'hai fatto?”

Louis annuisce. Sta cercando di smettere di fissare la libreria, ora dritto davanti alla sua faccia, ma continua a lanciare occhiate allo scaffale inferiore, cercando di vedere se trova qualche altro libro familiare, un altro nome che conosce.

Quando harry si fa più vicino, quasi si rovescia il tè addosso.

Sta per chiedere cosa succede quando Harry si sporge, e poi il suo naso e nei capelli di Louis e le sue labbra strofinano contro il bordo del suo orecchio e Louis rabbrividisce, un brivido che gli va dritto allo stomaco.

“Mi piaci davvero” dice Harry, abbastanza piano che fa il solletico. Louis diventa tutto accaldato e stringe meglio la tazza che ha in mano.

“Anche tu mi piaci” dice alla stanza, perché sa che se gira la testa sarà faccia a faccia con Harry, e poi o si baceranno o no e se non lo faranno, vicini e soli sul letto di Harry come sono, Louis sa che non succederà mai e non vuole correre questo rischio.

Harry spinge il naso contro la tempia di Louis come un gatto in cerca di grattini, e Louis libera la sua mano dalla presa ferrea con cui teneva la tazza e la mette sulla coscia di Harry.

Si era dimenticato che harry stesse indossando dei pantaloncini, ed entrambi sussultano quando Louis tocca la pelle calda, nuda, morbida e con qualche peletto.

“Louis” mormora Harry contro il suo orecchio, facendosi più vicino. “puoi guardarmi?”

Louis non è sicuro di riuscirci, ma ci prova. Gira la testa e Harry si sposta solo quel poco che serve per non farli scontrare. Sembra tanto nervoso quanto si sente Louis, gli occhi spalancati e ansiosi, le sopracciglia corrugate.

“Sai che mi piaci nel senso che ti desidero, giusto?” chiede, e Louis riderebbe, ma quando apre la bocca sente tutta l'aria che esce dal suo corpo. “Lo sai?”

“Io, io lo so ora, tesoro, grazie per aver chiarito.” dice e il suo cuore sta saltando dei battiti, correndo nel suo petto, così forte che Louis può quasi sentirlo. “Anch'io lo intendo in quel senso”.

Harry espira sollevato, una mano sul petto, e sorride, Louis è così fottutamente affascinato che non sa cosa fare con sé stesso.

“E sai che ieri era un appuntamento, circa. Giusto?”

Lo stomaco di Louis si stringe, e lui di rimando strizza di nuovo la coscia di Harry, forte abbastanza da sentire i muscoli sotto il palmo.

“No, non avevo realizzato.” risponde, cercando di suonare calmo.

“Oh” Harry si corruccia di nuovo, gli occhi che si spostano sul viso di Louis, la tazza ancora tra le mani. “Avresti detto di sì se-”

“Sì.” lo interrompe Louis, stringendo ancora la presa. “Certo.2

“Oh.” Harry intrappola il labbro tra i denti ma Louis riesce comunque a vedere il sorriso che cerca di uscire. Louis gli lascia la coscia e alza la mano, le dita un po' tremanti, e libera il labbro con il pollice. Le guance di Harry si arrossano e Louis.. si perde per un momento. Strofina le nocche sulla mascella di Harry e Harry si spinge contro la sua mano e sorride, gli occhi luminosi.

La guancia di Harry è ruvida per la barba del giorno, così sottile e chiara che Louis non riesce a vederla, ma solo a sentirla contro la propria pelle. I capelli di Harry sono opachi e la sua nuca è calda quando la mano di Louis si sposta lì, il pollice dietro l'orecchio dell'altro. La parte di sé che sta ancora pensando e processando cose, oltre a quanto siano belli gli occhi di Harry, si aspetta ancora qualche resistenza, ma Harry sembra sporgersi non appena Louis spinge il minimo, e cade in avanti, il tè che si muove pericolosamente nelle tazze.

A nessuno dei due importa.

Harry raggiunge prima il suo labbro superiore, così Louis può tastare la morbidezza del labbro pieno inferiore di Harry, soffice e umido. Chiude gli occhi e stringe meglio il collo del ragazzo, inalando dal naso e tenendo così il bacio per un momento, troppo sopraffatto per muoversi.

Harry chiaramente non si sente allo stesso modo. Si spinge più vicino e prende la maglietta di Louis con la mano libera, la stringe in un pugno e la tira. Bacia la bocca di Louis ancora e ancora, facendo questi piccoli dolci suoni che fanno stringere lo stomaco di Louis – tocchi casti seguiti da baci a bocca aperta seguiti dal passaggio della sua lingua sulle labbra aperte di Louis e  _ a quel punto _ Louis reagisce, aprendo la bocca e baciandolo di rimando, infilando la mano nei ricci di Harry solo per reggersi a qualcosa, la testa leggera.

Harry profuma come se si fosse fatto una doccia dopo essersi alzato,e sotto al sapone, qualcosa come zucchero e pane fresco. Louis non vuole pensare al proprio odore, scegliendo invece di concentrarsi sul sapore di Harry (tè e bacon, che sorpresa) e i rumori che sta facendo, il modo in cui i loro menti si spostano e la lucidità delle loro lingue.

A Louis piace scrivere dei baci – solitamente scrive fin troppo e metà della descrizione finisce per essere eliminata – ma non ci sono parole nella sua testa mentre bacia harry. C'è solo un rumore bianco e un ammasso di pensieri che praticamente si riducono a  _ sì _ e  _ non mandare a puttane tutto questo. _

Sta baciando  _ Harry _ . L'harry adorabile del bar, che lo desidera e gli ha chiesto un appuntamento scaltramente. È una buona cosa che il pensiero non abbia mai attraversato il cervello di Louis, altrimenti gli sarebbe venuto un colpo per lo stress. Non aveva nemmeno immaginato di rimanere a dormire, figuriamoci  _ baciare, _ a malapena toccandosi a vicenda perché stanno ancora tenendo-

“Qui” dice Harry, staccandosi.

Con la testa che gira, Louis apre gli occhi. Ci sono chiazze rosse sulle guance di Harry, e la sua  _ bocca _ \- è oscena, gonfia e scura e lucida di saliva. Louis lo guarda mentre mette la sua tazza sul davanzale della finestra accanto ad un'altra piccola pila di libri e poi prende quella di Louis, le dita che si sfiorano e mandano scintille su per il braccio dell'altro.

Poi Harry torna a sporgersi verso di lui, entrambe le braccia attorno a Louis e il corpo che spinge Louis così che, alla fine, quando Louis non riesce più a contrastarlo, scivolano entrambi per bene sul letto, anche se da un lato e troppo vicini al muro ma a chi cazzo interessa?

Ci vuole un po' per trovare un ritmo. Louis si dimentica sempre com'è baciare qualcuno per la prima volta, come ci vuole sempre un po' di tempo prima di disimparare i modi di tutte le persone che ha baciato in precedenza. Diventa lento, meno frenetico, e le loro mani iniziano ad esplorare. Louis tocca la schiena di Harry. Sente le scapole che si muovono mentre Harry sposta i gomiti ai lati della testa di Louis. Le sue costole si espandono sotto i palmi di Louis quando respira. Le dita di Harry si intrecciano ai suoi capelli, la parte bassa del suo corpo che si abbassa finché non sono schiacciati insieme, Harry che si trova tra le gambe di Louis, petto contro petto, i fianchi allineati.

Louis geme quando si ricorda dei piccoli pantaloncini di Harry, che probabilmente tirano attorno al suo sedere mentre si spinge verso il basso. Per un secondo, egli vede la scena dall'alto, come se la sua mente non riuscisse a non analizzare la loro posizione e come sembrerebbe se qualcuno li guardasse. Se leggesse di questo.

Ma poi Harry piagnucola e lo tira di nuovo verso di sé con un suono umido, allacciando immediatamente la bocca alla parte inferiore della mascella di Louis e Louis torna nel suo corpo di botto – questo è troppo bello per non essere presente mentre gli succede.

Alza il mento, lasciando più spazio ad Harry, e ogni leccata e morsetto e sfregamento che Harry gli dà lo fa diventare più duro, le cosce che si chiudono attorno ai fianchi di Harry, le dita che tirano i suoi capelli e forzano le loro bocche di nuovo assieme, aperte e bagnate.

Louis ha fantasticato su questo momento per quasi tre anni. Si chiede da quanto va avanti invece per Harry. Si chiede se anche lui ha pensato a Louis in quel modo, guardando avanti per le mattinate da trascorrere insieme, raccogliendo in silenzio il coraggio per chiedergli di uscire.

O forse è nuovo. Forse è stata la storia che ha causato tutto questo. Pensando alla storia, persino con la mente annebbiata che si ritrova, gli fa venire in mente la libreria di Harry piena di porno, e poi, poi un terribile pensiero gli balza in testa: forse Harry ha riconosciuto il suo modo di scrivere quando ha letto la storia che Louis ha scritto per lui.

Il pensiero gli fa congelare il petto e dev'essersi irrigidito, perché Harry si ferma e si sposta indietro, i capelli attorno al viso come una tenda.

“Tutto okay?” chiede, la voce provata solo per un bacio. Louis vuole sapere come suona quando sta per venire o dopo, ben scopato e sazio e felice.

Annuisce, leccandosi le labbra. Esse formicolano, gonfie e rosse, e Harry segue il movimento con lo sguardo, intenso come sempre, forse solo con le palpebre un po' più pesanti del solito.

“Buon compleanno?” offre Louis. Sente la mezza pressione di Harry sulla propria coscia. Harry gli sorride, abbassandosi per strofinarsi contro il collo di Louis, dove l'altro non può vederlo ma può  _ sentire _ il suo sorriso.

“Ho voluto questo per il mio compleanno per tanto tempo” mormora contro la pelle di Louis, e Louis alza i fianchi, le mani che giocano con il bordo della maglietta di Harry ma non ancora abbastanza coraggiose da tirarla verso l'alto. Non lo fa da mesi.

“Sì?”

Harry annuisce, baciando la spalla di Louis.

“Tipo, per almeno due compleanni.” dice.

“Davvero?”

Harry annuisce di nuovo. Si solleva sui gomiti e guarda Louis, facendo scontrare i loro nasi come un cucciolo e sorridendo quando Louis gira la testa e lo bacia sotto l'occhio.

“Ma tu eri molto impegnato e importante e tipo, un vero adulto” continua Harry con la sua nuova, voce ruvida. “E io ero solo un umile studente d'arte.”

Louis ride. “Un vero adulto? Da quando?”

“Tu sei uno  _ scrittore.  _ Fai arte per vivere, Lou, Quello è il sogno, no? E tu hai praticamente la mia età-”

“Due anni in più, tesoro.”

“- _ praticamente la mia età, _ e scrivi romanzi che la gente compra e legge. È fantastico.”

Louis si dimena un pochino. “Pensavo avessimo appurato che il mio lavoro non è arte.”

“Lo è.” ribatte Harry e non è familiare quel broncio? Eccetto che ora Louis ha il permesso di massaggiargli il collo e baciarlo via.

Harry emette un suono felice, aprendo la bocca e tornando sul petto di Louis, al che Louis sbuffa dal naso e strizza i suoi fianchi morbidi. Sta toccando la pelle, realizza, le sue mani si sono spostate da sole sotto la maglietta dell'altro.

Si baciano e baciano e Harry si sfrega contro di lui e Louis cerca di trattenersi dal toccare il sedere di Harry. Non è sicuro- beh, Harry non ha toccato il suo, o un qualsiasi punto sotto al collo, non con le mani, e forse vuole solo che si bacino e va bene, più che bene, Louis potrebbe baciarlo per sempre, davvero-

“Voglio” mormora Harry, muovendo la bocca sulla mascella di Louis.

“Cosa?” gracchia Louis.

“Ti voglio sopra di me.”

Le parole fanno guizzare il cazzo di Louis, intrappolato nei jeans del giorno prima, intrappolato sotto di Harry, senza spazio per diventare duro senza che faccia male. Louis è già a metà strada comunque, non c'è modo che non lo sia.

Riescono a rotolarsi sopra ai cuscino, e una volta che Louis è a cavalcioni dei fianchi di Harry, seduto su di lui, le mani di Harry vanno dritte al suo culo e lo strizzano.

A Louis si spezza il respiro e si spinge verso il basso, esattamente contro dove Harry è molto ovviamente duro nei suoi piccoli pantaloncini di cotone, la linea del suo cazzo che rimane tra la coscia e il fianco. Il contatto fa gemere forte Harry, muovendo i fianchi di rimando e facendo quasi volare Louis. Egli si regge al suo petto prima di abbassarsi e baciarlo ancora, più bagnato e sporco di prima, con intenzione adesso, il sudore che si forma sulla fronte e sulle braccia, i jeans che diventano sempre più stretti.

Strofina le mani sul petto di Harry e lo sente respirare, veloce e irregolare quando rotea i fianchi. È alla mercè di Louis ora, incapace di avere abbastanza frizione a meno che Louis non si spinga contro di lui, e Louis archivia il fatto che ha  _ chiesto _ di stare sotto di lui per dopo.

Con un ultimo, persistente bacio, Louis si allontana e si regge con le mani al materasso, intrappolando la testa di Harry. Ignora il fastidio della zip che gli scava nella carne e si sistema tra le gambe di Harry al posto che mettersi sopra, facendo scontrare i loro inguini. Harry ingoia l'aria e alza le mani per aggrapparsi ai polsi di Louis e la testa di Louis sta girando, tutto è sfocato e va troppo veloce e se qualcuno gli avesse detto il giorno prima che avrebbe passato la mattina in questo modo gli avrebbe riso in faccia.

Si spinge ancora verso il basso, fermo e lento e trascinando il movimento, e Harry getta la testa indietro con un sussulto prima di abbassare il mento contro il petto per guardare, mordendosi le labbra e lasciando che le sue ginocchia si aprano un po' di più ogni volta che Louis gli si spinge contro. Stanno indossando troppi vestiti – questo è qualcosa che Louis avrebbe fatto a sedici anni, velocemente e con la paura di essere beccati – ma Harry sembra estasiato. È rosso, sta sudando e sussultando mentre Louis se lo tira più vicino. Louis vuole toccarlo davvero. Deve trattenersi dal far viaggiare le mani verso il basso perché non sa come fermarsi e chiedere e  _ deve _ chiedere. Non è una delle sue storie.

Harry scatta e tira i polsi di Louis e una delle mani di Louis si sposta sul materasso e finisce sotto ad un cuscino e si scontra con qualcosa.  _ Lubrificante _ pensa.  _ O un giocattolo. O entrambi. _

Lo prende, qualsiasi cosa sia (perché se è lubrificante forse Louis può comunicare quanto vuole far venire Harry semplicemente facendoglielo vedere) e lo tira fuori. È un libro. Vissuto e usato, le pagine piegate agli angoli. Non si chiude nemmeno del tutto, alcune parti sono chiaramente state lette e rilette. Fa sorridere Louis e lo fa spostare su un gomito per poter baciare il viso di Harry, la mano che tiene il libro ancora stesa verso il cuscino.

“Dovresti” mormora Harry, biascicando un po'. “Dovresti toglierti i vestiti. E i miei. Non voglio venire nelle mie mutande, Lou.”

Louis annuisce e sta per spostarsi per togliere i pantaloncini di Harry quando alza lo sguardo e tutto il corpo solo.. si blocca.

_ Golden Barrell, _ legge sulla copertina, dove la silhouette di una pistola e un uomo si sovrappongono al blu e al rosso.  _ Hunter Page serie. _

E poi in cima, in bianco,  _ Austin Williams. _

“Cosa-” cerca di dire, la gola improvvisamente secca. “Cos'è questo?”

È un racconto di Hunter. Il secondo, per essere precisi. Di gran lunga il più sporco, quello con la scena della terrazza che Louis ha scritto dopo aver guardato harry portare sacchi di farina sulle spalle perché il ragazzo delle consegne si era fatto male al ginocchio e non riusciva e- E la maglietta di Harry era appiccicata alla sua schiena per il sudore quando aveva finito, e Louis non prima non sapeva che fosse abbastanza forte da portare cinquanta chili di farina in giro senza lamentarsi, e le sue braccia erano nude e tatuate e aveva comunque sorriso al tipo delle consegne come se non fosse niente e- È quello che Louis ha scritto dopo aver fatto sesso con qualcuno e averlo trovato impersonale e deludente. Aveva messo Hunter nel bar di un hotel di lusso e gli aveva fatto scopare il suo obiettivo in una delle salette per la pausa dei dipendenti con Barret che guardava dalle telecamere di sicurezza dal van fuori dall'hotel mentre Hunter gemeva e si contorceva per far spettacolo. È quello con il threesome nella cella di custodia temporanea, e quello con quella scena dove un mafioso fa inginocchiare Hunter ai suoi piedi e gli scopa la bocca finché Hunter si strozza e quasi sviene. È una collezione dei pezzi più sporchi che Louis abbia mai scritto e Harry l'ha  _ letto _ .

“È solo un libro sporco” dice Harry con un piagnucolio, tirando la maglietta di Louis. “Puoi mmh prendermi in giro dopo.”

Ma Louis è bloccato, e nemmeno Harry, bisognoso e duro e intrappolato sotto di lui in modo tale che si stiano toccando in più punti possibili può farlo.. processare tutto questo più velocemente.

Non c'è modo. Non può essere una coincidenza. Non c'è modo che Harry abbia un romanzo di Hunter che cade a pezzi sotto il suo cuscino  _ e _ Louis nel suo letto allo stesso momento  _ per caso _ . Louis lo guarda. I loro visi sono vicini – Così vicini che la visuale di Louis si appanna e deve allontanarsi per mettere a fuoco di nuovo. Si allontana del tutto, ignorando le proteste di Harry, finché non è sollevato sulle ginocchia tra le gambe di Harry. Sta ancora tenendo il libro, e Harry passa lo sguardo da quello a Louis, gli occhi spalancati e le guance arrossate.

“Uhm,” inizia, mentre abbassa le mani sulla propria pancia e intreccia le dita insieme, chiaramente cercando di resistere al bisogno di coprirsi. Louis non ha idea di che aspetto abbia in questo momento, ma Harry sembra allarmato da qualsiasi cosa ci sia sulla faccia di Louis. “Che succede?”

“Cos'è questo?” ripete Louis, e non riesce a pensare. Non può andare oltre- non c'è spiegazione che potrebbe- Sente freddo ovunque, la pelle umida dal sudore che si sta asciugando.

“È un libro. Sono.. È solo un libro sporco, i mie-”

“Non è solo un libro sporco a caso” Louis si sente dire. “Lo sai che non lo è.”

“Cosa?”

“Lo sai.”

“Io so cosa, Louis? Stai.. bene?” Ora Harry si sta sedendo, tirandosi le gambe al petto così che non si tocchino più e, vagamente, Louis sa che sta mandando tutto all'aria. Sta rovinando tutto ma non riesce a fermarsi.

“Ne hai altri laggiù, non è così?” chiede, muovendo la testa a indicare la libreria e la sua voce è vacillante – non è imbarazzo, anche se è sicuro che quello arriverà dopo, è più tradimento. Come essere colpiti da un nel buio. Louis.. non se lo aspettava.

“Io, sì, mi piacciono.” Harry fa per prendergli il libro dalle mani ma Louis lo sposta. Non può lasciare che Harry lo guardi, tocchi,  _ fanculo _ , non riesce a credere che Harry lo abbia  _ letto _ . “Io solo, so che sono spazzatura ma mi piacciono.”

Okay, ora Louis si sente davvero accoltellato alle spalle. Non dovrebbe far male perché Louis  _ sa _ che sono spazzatura ma Hunter è.. gli piace hunter. Scrivere Hunter ha reso gli ultimi due anni sopportabili. Hunter riceve sempre recensioni da tre o quattro stelle su Goodreads e rende le persone felici e Louis ha speso ore del suo tempo seduto accanto ad Harry scrivendo di lui. Harry è la ragione per cui Hunter esiste, ed eccolo qui, chiamandolo  _ spazzatura _ .

“Se fanno così schifo perché questo sta a malapena insieme?” replica, tenendo il libro sollevato.

Harry sta arrossendo tanto che è quasi viola ora, abbracciandosi le ginocchia. Non sta cercando di avere il libro indietro, ma sta guardando Louis come se non lo conoscesse e.. Louis lo sta spaventando. Cazzo, Louis lo sta spaventando e mettendo in imbarazzo. “Mi dispiace” dice, indietreggiando. “Mi dispiace, scusa, Harry. Dovrei- dovrei andare.”

“Aspetta, no” lo prega Harry, seguendolo quando Louis si alza dal letto. “Posso metterli via se non ti piacciono. So che alcuni sono, tipo, offensivi e-”

Louis ride e mette il libro sulla scrivania, sopra allo schizzo di alcuni uccelli grassi e strani. Non riesce a trovare le sue scarpe.

Harry fa una faccia confusa all'abbaio di risata di Louis. Le sue labbra sono ancora gonfie e i suoi capelli in disordine. Louis avrebbe ancora le mani su di lui, se solo non fosse un così fottuto perdente.

“Questo è bello, in realtà” offre Harry, gesticolando verso il libro abbandonato. “È come un romanzo giallo, come quelli che scrivi tu, Lou. Solo che c'è probabilmente più sesso esplicito di quanto tu-”

Harry si ferma perché Louis sta ridendo troppo forte ora, divertito oltre al panico, sollevato che Harry, non importa cosa sia passato per la mente di Louis prima, non ha idea della persona con cui sta parlando.

“So che è imbarazzante” mormora Harry. “Posso spiegare.”

“Non devi spiegare, Haz,” gli dice Louis. Vuole toccarlo. Mettergli una mano sulla guancia e scompigliargli i capelli o qualcosa del genere, rassicurante, ma sa bene che qualsiasi possibilità di portare le cose ad un altro livello con Harry è sparita. Sì è già comportato come uno stronzo e ha spaventato Harry, non renderà tutto ancora peggio. “È perfettamente sano e normale. Tante persone li leggono, giusto?”

Harry sembra ancora insicuro, una ruga profonda tra le sopracciglia. Louis ancora non vede le scarpe.

“Sei” inizia, ma poi sembra trovare una frase migliore perché ricomincia. “Non andare, Lou. Mi dispiace.. ho reso le cose imbarazzanti.”

Louis ride di nuovo, una risata più falsa e silenziosa, poi vede finalmente le sue scarpe sotto un lenzuolo sul pavimento. Le prende insieme alla sua giacca, appesantita da chiavi e telefono, e va alla porta.

“Louis” lo richiama Harry, ad alta voce e molto chiaramente. “Non capisco cos'è appena successo, io- Per favore, rimani.”

Louis guarda il ragazzo, con i suoi pantaloncini troppo corti e i suoi grandi piedi nudi. Sembra lo stesso Harry di sempre ma anche una persona completamente nuova – un Harry che Louis non ha mai visto prima. C'è preoccupazione nei suoi occhi, le braccia incrociate davanti al petto, la bocca piegata verso il basso prima che si curvi in un sorrisino ironico mentre Harry dice, piegando la testa di lato, “È il mio compleanno?”

Louis cerca di sorridere di rimando. Deve qualcosa ad Harry, almeno. Una spiegazione o qualcosa del genere.

“Devo lavorare, H.” dice, e poi accenna al libro posto sulla scrivania con la testa. Cazzo, quanti dei suoi libri ha letto Harry? “Ho altra spazzatura da scrivere” tutto il viso di Harry si corruga. Louis sussulta. “Scusa.”

Sposta lo sguardo prima di poter vedere l'espressione sul viso di Harry, chiara per aver capito (o scioccata, o disgustata, o divertita) e poi se ne va. Si sente un pezzo di merda non appena lo fa.


	5. Capitolo cinque

Ci volle qualche settimana dopo il loro primo incontro prima che Harry fosse a suo agio abbastanza da mostrare i propri disegni a Louis. Era uno studente, allora solo al secondo anno, e insicuro del suo lavoro nel modo in cui solo qualcuno che si era ritrovato a dover imparare piccole tecniche e molta teoria per seguire la sua passione poteva essere. A quel tempo, il ricordo di Liam che mandava a Louis la sua prima bozza ricoperta di segni rossi era ancora fresco. Era stato così imbarazzato da non riuscire a guardare le correzioni per una settimana, e lo aveva fatto solo quando Liam l'aveva chiamato per rimproverarlo. Era l'inizio di una bella amicizia. 

  
  


Louis non era ancora un vero e proprio scrittore quando aveva iniziato ad essere pagato per scrivere. Imparò con il tempo, leggendo il più possibile e ascoltando Liam quando parlava delle strutture dei paragrafi e delle ripetizioni delle parole finché gli insegnamenti non gli rimasero nel cervello. Lo fece sentire inadeguato, un po' finto. Stava fingendo di essere un uomo, fingendo che, solo perché alcune delle sue storielle sul sito dell'editore avevano raggiunto un rispettabile ammontare di letture, le persone avrebbero voluto comprare un libro scritto da lui. Lo fece sentire un idiota anche solo l'aver pensato di poter scrivere qualcosa che sarebbe valso la pena pubblicare senza l'aiuto di nessuno. Aveva senso, il fatto che fosse finito a scrivere quello che stava scrivendo- le persone avevano basse aspettative per i porno.

Louis sapeva che anche Harry era incappato nel disegnare quasi per caso. Sapeva che non aveva mai pensato di andare a studiare quello, finché il cugino di un amico non aveva menzionato un corso amatoriale di disegno durante l'ultimo anno di superiori e perché Harry non avrebbe dovuto iscriversi? Abbozzava disegnini sui margini dei quaderni tutto il tempo, quindi perché no?

“Non ero un tipo artistico a scuola o qualcosa del genere,” disse una volta a Louis, piegato verso un sketchbook sul bancone di Anne's, una striscia di carboncino sulla fronte. “Tipo, quello che disegna ovunque tutto il tempo e si offre per fare i cartelloni eccetera.”

“E che tipo di ragazzo eri?” chiese Louis, le dita sulla tastiera ma l'attenzione su harry. Stava ancora lavorando sulla sua prima novella della serie Hunter, riscritture e correzioni e tutte le altre cose che gli stavano dando alla testa, ed ogni piccola cosa che imparava su Harry era come carburante per lui, un po' di dettagli in più per tutti i caratteri dei personaggi che si stava inventando.

“Ero in una band” Harry sorrise.

“Sì? Anch'io,” disse Louis. “Eravamo terribili.”

Harry lo aveva guardato senza alzare la testa. Stava tenendo i riccioli lontani dal viso con una molletta blu a forma di stella. In quel momento Louis sapeva già della piccola collezione di mollette ed elastici che usava sotto al cappello da pasticcere, nascosta da qualche parte sotto al bancone. Gli ricordò le sue sorelle, eccetto che nessuna di loro era mai sembrata carina quanto Harry, mentre nascondeva delle treccine sotto ai cappelli.

“Non lo eravate.” disse Harry, un po' troppo serio per star parlando per pura gentilezza.

“Oh, lo eravamo. In fin dei conti, eravamo decenti da soli, ma messi insieme..” Louis fece una smorfia e Harry sbuffò una risata.

“Sì, so cosa intendi.” disse, e tornò al suo disegno. Ci aveva lavorato per tutto il giorno, la matita che sfregava delicatamente sullo stesso foglio ancora e ancora, sempre sistemato in un'angolazione tale che Louis non potesse vedere. Egli stava morendo dalla voglia di vederlo, ma non si era azzardato ancora a chiedere.

“Perchè vi siete sciolti?” Chiese Harry, e a Louis servì un momento per ricordarsi di cosa stessero parlando.

“Oh, non lo so” disse “Probabilmente qualcosa di stupido, non sono nemmeno sicuro se ci siamo mai sciolti davvero o tipo.. abbiamo solo smesso di essere una band senza che lo realizzassimo.”

Harry mormorò un assenso. Sembrava sempre molto concentrato mentre disegnava, guardando i fogli come se fosse colpa loro se il disegno non era uscito come voleva.

“E tu?”

“Mmh?”

“Perchè vi siete sciolti?”

“Chi dice che lo abbiamo fatto?” rispose Harry, facendo nuovamente un sorriso tutto denti e fossette. Louis voleva chiedere di più, ma conosceva Harry solo da un paio di settimane allora, e non era ancora sicuro di quanto invadente potesse essere prima di diventare fastidioso. Tutti hanno un limite diverso e Louis non voleva scoprire quale fosse quello di Harry.

“Beh, fammi sapere quando sarà la prossima volta che suonerete. Comprerò una maglia.” disse, e Harry alzò lo sguardo e appoggiò la testa sulla mano, il gomito sul bancone. Stava sorridendo.

“E se avessimo un nome terribile? Tipo..  _ Vomito di gatto _ . Compreresti comunque una maglietta?”

Louis finse di doverci pensare.

“ _ Vomito di gatto _ non è così male,” rifletté “Riconsidererei se fosse qualcosa di pretenzioso come  _ The chosen ones _ o  _ The wanted _ . Voluti da chi? Scelti per fare cosa? Preferisco di gran lunga un nome semplice.”

“Avresti preferito che ci chiamassimo  _ Vomito di gatto _ ?”

“Voglio dire, sì. Proietta un'immagine chiara nella mia testa, quello. E scommetto che il design delle magliette sarebbe schifosamente figo.”

Ci volle un momento perché Harry capisse il gioco di parole, e quando lo fece scoppiò a ridere, piegandosi sopra allo sketchbook, la matita ancora stretta tra le dita. Emise una risata rumorosa, stupida in qualche modo, e aprì la bocca davvero tanto prima di acquietarsi e limitarsi a delle risatine calme, una mano sul viso.

“Questa era terribile” disse a Louis, ma la prova che avesse amato la battuta stava nei suoi occhi illuminati dall’allegria.

Louis alzò le spalle.

“Rimango fedele a ciò che ho detto.”

Ancora ridendo, Harry tornò al suo disegno e Louis si rimise al lavoro – il cellulare pesante nella sua tasca, i messaggi non letti da parte di Liam che lo attendevano. Un secondo dopo, venne distratto dal rumore di Harry che voltava pagina, quindi sprecò i successivi quindici minuti a domandarsi se creare un personaggio artista fosse troppo ovvio. O inquietante.

Passata qualche ora, dopo che alcuni clienti erano arrivati e avevano rubato l’attenzione di Harry per un po’, dopo che il nuovo panettiere era andato a casa e un amico di Harry chiamato Niall era arrivato per aiutare a chiudere il locale, Harry girò il cartello “Open” appeso alla porta su “Closed :(“ e chiamò Louis da dietro al bancone.

“Ecco” disse, porgendo all’altro il suo sketchbook. Louis lo prese senza dire nulla, cercando di non mostrare quanto fosse importante quel momento per lui. Avrebbe visto le creazioni di Harry per la prima volta, Harry si fidava di lui abbastanza, qualcosa che probabilmente Louis non sarebbe mai arrivato a fare. Quando abbassò lo sguardo, però, non potè contenere una risata.

Era un poster, Cat Vomit scritto in grandi, strane lettere e un gatto dall’aspetto cattivo arrotolato attorno ad esse, infilato nelle “O” di Vomit e arrotolato intorno alle “T” in Cat.

Le lettere erano gocciolanti e bitorzolute, qualcosa che avrebbe potuto disegnare un dodicenne, e Louis era grato che almeno non fosse colorato.

“Ancora convinto che indosseresti la maglietta?” chiese Harry. Louis poteva vedere i dettagli che l’altro aveva messo nel gatto, gli occhi luccicanti e il pelo rizzato, la bocca aperta in un silenzioso soffio. Vide anche Harry torcersi le mani sopra al grembiule.

“Assolutamente sì.” disse Louis, alzando lo sguardo fino ad incontrare quello di Harry. “È fantastico.”

“È disgustoso” rispose Harry, roteando gli occhi, le guance più rosa di prima.

“Ma una cosa disgustosa molto ben disegnata.” puntualizzò Louis “Me ne fai vedere altri?”

Harry lo fece, scorrendo i fogli dello sketchbook e facendo vedere a Louis solo alcune pagine. Ogni disegno era, secondo Louis, più bello del precedente. Non era mai stato un granchè come artista, le sua capacità non andavano oltre al disegnare omini stilizzati sullo skateboard, faccine e il cazzetto occasionale. Harry faceva ritratti, ritraeva mani, tazze di tè e torte, tutte ombreggiate così bene che a Louis sembrava di poter riuscire a entrare nel disegno e prenderle. Faceva bambini e animale stile cartone, con delle note accanto, come se fossero idee per storie future. Aveva disegnato molte volte il locale – c’erano diversi disegni fatti dal suo punto di vista avvantaggiato dietro al bancone, la finestra incorniciata dalle tende graziose e il laptop di Louis al suo solito tavolo. 

“Sono tutti stupendi, Haz” disse Louis “Hai davvero talento.”

Il piccolo sorriso che fece Harry era compiaciuto, le labbra intrappolate tra i denti. Le sue labbra erano sempre rosse e mordicchiate, i segni dei denti a ricoprirle. A volte Louis doveva trattenersi dal dire qualcosa sull’argomento, o peggio, dal prenderlo e rendere il povero labbro di Harry libero. 

Vederlo da così vicino era davvero distraente.

“Ora devi farmi vedere il tuo lavoro” disse Harry, riprendendosi lo sketchbook.

Louis scosse la testa facendo una risata forzata, girando intorno al bancone per raccogliere le proprie cose. Niall era sul retro, riordinando, e presto Harry avrebbe iniziato a mettere le sedie sui tavoli per lavare il pavimento. Louis non voleva essere d’intralcio.

“Non era in ‘termini e condizioni’ questo.”

Harry si accigliò.

“Quel che è giusto è giusto, Louis.” disse, ma Louis scosse di nuovo la testa. Rabbrividì al solo pensiero,  _ Dio, mai. _

-

_ Hunter fece scorrere la porta della terrazza fino a farla chiudere alle proprie spalle. Era pronto e già mezzo duro dalla doccia, e la brezza che soffiava all’esterno fece raffreddare velocemente le gocce d’acqua che ancora gli bagnavano le mani. Il suo obiettivo era appoggiato alla ringhiera, guardando la strada a 25 piani di distanza con l’aria casuale di qualcuno abituato alla vista. Hunter immaginò che l’uomo avesse la sua buona esperienza in fatto altezze, considerato il suo modo di lavorare. Si chiese se gli avessero mai succhiato il cazzo lì fuori, o se quella sarebbe stata la prima volta. _

_ Hunter lo raggiunse e fece scivolare le braccia attorno alla vita dell’uomo. L’odore del fumo di sigarette gli colpì il naso, e realizzò che il tipo stava fumando, la sigaretta che gli pendeva dalle labbra. Dovette trattenersi dal roteare gli occhi in modo troppo evidente – odiava il sapore di fumo sulle lingue della gente. _

_ “Non sapevo fumassi” mormorò contro il lato del collo dell’uomo. Anche la sua pelle aveva un vago sapore di tabacco. _

_ “Non sai niente di me, tesoro.” rispose l’altro, con il suo pigro accento americano. Hunter sapeva più cose di lui della sua stessa madre probabilmente, dato quanto aveva speso in stretti abiti neri, biglietti della lotteria e gigolò nell’ultimo anno. Mormorò piano e strofinò il naso dietro l’orecchio dell’uomo. _

_ “So che ti piacciono i ragazzi pronti per essere usati” sussurrò, e il suo auricolare prese vita con il sospiro di Barrett. Hunter sorrise tra sé e sé. _

_ La pelle dell’obbiettivo si ricoprì di pelle d’oca e Hunter ci passò sopra le labbra, sentendo i tendini del collo dell’altro irrigidirsi. Sapeva di sudore, sotto al fumo, e di profumo ormai volato via. C’era una goccia di tempera asciutta sul lato del suo orecchio. _

_ “Ti sei preparato per me?” chiese, allungando un braccio dietro di sé per afferrare il sedere di Hunter. I jeans che stava indossando erano sottili per l’usura e il tessuto cedette facilmente, facendo sì che Hunter sentisse le dita dell’uomo scavare nella carne quasi come se non ci fosse niente tra esse. Il gemito che gli uscì dalla gola era finto solo per metà. _

_ “Abbiamo mandato dentro la prima squadra” disse Barrett nel suo orecchio “Aspettati casino in dieci minuti, forse dovresti muoverti a diventare rumoroso tu stesso.” _

_ Hunter si premette maggiormente contro l’altro, facendogli sentire il proprio cazzo sul retro della coscia. _

_ “Sì, l’ho fatto” disse con un mezzo gemito, contano i secondi nella sua mente “Vuoi vedere?” _

_ “Fammi vedere, piccolo.” rispose l’uomo, girandosi tra le braccia di Hunter mentre Barrett ripeteva ‘baby’ con tono derisorio nell’auricolare, come se non avesse sentito la gente chiamare con tutti i nomignoli possibili e immaginabili negli anni. _

_ ‘Baby’ era inoffensivo e faceva pensare agli obiettivi che Hunter potesse essere facilmente sopraffatto. ‘Baby’ era uno dei preferiti. _

-

Louis non riesce a ricordarsi di aver percorso la strada fino a casa sua. Arriva, comunque, e ha il viso così freddo che ormai è insensibile. Fottuto febbraio. Fottute giornate ingannevolmente soleggiate. Tutto il suo corpo sembra essere intorpidito, in realtà, ed è quasi sicuro che non sia colpa del freddo. Potrebbe essere la rabbia (verso sé stesso, per aver perso la testa), il senso di colpa (per aver spaventato Harry e averlo fatto sentire in imbarazzo mentre era più vulnerabile di quanto Louis lo avesse mai visto), o la sensazione brutta, terribile, che gli affonda nello stomaco che non riuscirà mai più a farsi veder da Anne’s. E cazzo, il rimpianto, perché non c’era bisogno di confessare ad Harry di aver scritto il libro che l’altro usa molto chiaramente (e spesso) per masturbarsi. Non c’era bisogno di rendere le cose peggiori rinfacciando ad Harry le sue stesse parole solo per farlo sentire di merda – sa che Harry non avrebbe mai detto che il libro faceva schifo se avesse saputo che Louis era l’autore, anche se lo avesse pensato.

Louis ha ricevuto tantissime recensioni negative nel corso degli anni (sotto forma di commenti arrabbiati lasciati su Goodreads o sul sito dell’editore, dove le sue storie sono disponibili per iscritti paganti). Si è sentito dire di tutto, da dettagliati, eloquenti quasi-saggi su tutto quello che sta sbagliando, a, una volta, uno scoraggiante e conciso “no” che gli fece venire il mal di pancia.

Il commento casuale di Harry lo fa sentire mille volte peggio. Non dovrebbe – Louis sa che il tipo di libri che scrive sono spesso etichettati come ‘trash fiction’ anche dalle fonti più squallide – ma non riesce comunque a mandar via la sensazione sgradevole che sosta alla bocca del suo stomaco.

L’espressione di Harry era mortificata quando Louis aveva trovato il libro. Probabilmente pensava che Louis stesse per metterlo in imbarazzo e prenderlo in giro per aver letto lo stesso identico testo che lui stesso aveva impiegato mesi per rendere bilanciato tra il porno e la parte narrativa. Louis scrive quel tipo di libri che le persone nascondono e che sono imbarazzate quando vengono scoperte a leggerli.

Le sue mani, pur essendo rosse e mezze congelate, sono umide di sudore. Si toglie la giacca non appena la porta dell’appartamento gli si chiude alle spalle e la butta sul divano nervosamente.

È il compleanno di Harry.

Louis rimane immobile al centro del suo salotto, ancora con i vestiti del giorno prima, e si ritrova a non sapere cosa fare. Non è nemmeno sicuro di che ore siano. I suoi occhi sono irritati dal fatto che abbia dormito con le lenti a contatto, la bocca sa ancora vagamente di bacon, e riesce a sentire ancora il fantasma del tocco della labbra di Harry sulle sue.

Louis si dirige verso il bagno e apre l’acqua della doccia. Ci vuole qualche minuto prima che l’acqua si riscaldi abbastanza (fottuti tubi vecchi e stupidi), poi si spoglia e si mette sotto al getto. In un racconto Harry lo avrebbe fermato? Louis pensa questo mentre rimane immobile sotto l’acqua a capo chino. Catherine Darling può essere sentimentale a volte, inserendo qualche clichè qua e là nelle storie brevi. Non in quelle che parlano di Lorenzo, che è praticamente un dildo che cammina, ma in quelle con dei personaggi poco usati, tenuti da parte per quando ha bisogno di raggiungere la quota di racconti mensile prevista dal contratto. Quelle sono le uniche storie d’amore vere e proprie che Louis scrive – coppie etero, donne allegre e uomini semplici che si incontrano, scopano e si innamorano. O a volte, la maggior parte, si incontrano e innamorano e poi fanno sesso, perché quale delle sue storie non finisce con dello smut alla fine per sistemare le cose? A volte c’è un piccolo litigio, un’incomprensione o un altro corteggiatore o un volo internazionale da prendere. Normalmente, uno dei due (sempre la ragazza) se ne va e l’altro rimane da solo a decidere se seguirla o no.

Decidono sempre di seguirle.

Le seguono, e poi fanno il loro grande discorso e si baciano, c’è una dissolvenza in nero e infine si ritrovano nudi e gementi mentre vengono, tutto nell’arco di poche centinaia di parole.

Se Louis non se ne fosse andato, ora sarebbe ancora nel letto di Harry. Forse si sarebbero toccati a vicenda, o magari si sarebbero solo baciati fino a che le mascelle non avessero iniziato a far male. Si sarebbero potuti rannicchiare insieme sotto le lenzuola rosa e blu di Harry e avrebbero potuto guardato il raro cielo terso dalla finestra, parlando di quanto fosse passato dall’ultima volta che l’avevano visto. Forse Louis avrebbe detto ad Harry del capitolo che aveva scritto per la sua storia, con qualche retroscena sulla lettera e l’album fotografico, proprio come Harry aveva chiesto, e Harry gli avrebbe fatto vedere qualche suo disegno e-

Louis apre gli occhi e fissa un punto imprecisato tra i propri piedi. Ha lasciato il suo disegno da Harry. È l’unico disegno che Harry abbia mai fatto apposta per lui, il disegno che sembrava preso direttamente dalla mente di Louis e trasferito su carta, e ora è perso. Gli si appanna la vista, ma Louis sbatte ripetutamente le palpebre finché non torna normale. La testa gli pulsa, il post-sbronza che inizia a farsi sentire, martellando il retro del suo cranio.

Esce dalla doccia e torna in salotto, un asciugamano attorno alla vita e i capelli che gli bagnano il collo e la schiena. La giacca è scivolata giù dal divano e ora vibra, accartocciata sul pavimento. La possibilità che Harry lo stia chiamando lo fa arrossire fino al petto. Non riuscirà mai più a guardare Harry negli occhi. A quest’ora avrà già raccontato a tutti i suoi coinquilini della scenata di Louis, Niall starà probabilmente scuotendo la testa in disapprovazione. Gli altri staranno dicendo ad Harry che sapevano che ci fosse qualcosa di strano in lui, sempre ricurvo nel suo angolino a scrivere le sue storielline porno.

Non è così strano, regina del dramma che non sei altro, si dice Louis prima di andare nella propria camera da letto e infilarsi sotto le lenzuola, desiderando di poter dormire e risvegliarsi di nuovo nel letto di Harry per ricominciare la giornata daccapo.

-

_ Austin Williams è un giovane, gay autore che è parte della famiglia di Anteros Editori da cinque anni ormai. Vive a Manchester e ha scritto tre racconti per la serie di Hunter Page. I suoi racconti brevi sono disponibili nella nostra newsletter digitale mensile, alla quale è possibile iscriversi visitando il nostro sito. _

-

Domenica, Louis si dice di stare meglio. Ha ovviamente esagerato. Certo, ha rovinato l’amicizia con Harry, ma ovviamente non è un problema grande quanto l’ha fatto sembrare. Egli si veste, si fa una tazza di tè e si mette davanti al proprio laptop per scrivere.

Non va molto bene. Di fatto, non va proprio da nessuna parte.

Rimane seduto a fissare l’ultima frase dell’ultima bozza su Hunter (Una volta Hunter aveva fatto sesso su quella che avrebbe capito solo in seguito essere edera velenosa, poteva sopportare che gli venissero messi dei punti senza anestesia. Che l’espressione dubbiosa di Barrett vada a quel paese.) e non scrive niente. O meglio, scrive e riscrive le stesse cinque o sei parole mille volte prima di arrendersi e chiudere il file per spostarsi sulla cartella di Catherine Darling. Non è dell’umore adatto per scrivere di Lorenzo, quindi si dedica a una di quelle storielle sdolcinate, una di quelle che potrebbe molto facilmente diventare una commedia romantica come quelle che piacciono ad Harry (non che stia pensando al ragazzo, decisamente no).

Inizia a scrivere e l’unica cosa a cui riesce a pensare mentre schiaccia i tasti è spazzatura spazzatura spazzatura, il che non è molto diverso dal solito, ma prima d’ora non aveva mai avuto la voce di Harry a rimproverarlo direttamente nel cervello, il che è semplicemente.. fantastico.

Sposta il laptop da davanti a sé e sbatte la testa contro il tavolo un paio di volte, sconsolato.

Sarà piaciuta davvero ad Harry la storia che ha scritto per lui? Considerando la mancanza di scene di sesso, davvero la scrittura era tanto diversa dalla spazzatura? Fanculo, è così patetico da essere imbarazzante.

Louis passa tutto il giorno girando mogio per l’appartamento, una sensazione spiacevole che lo pervade tutte le volte che pensa di andare al negozio a trovare chiunque stia coprendo il turno di Harry, e ricorda di non poterlo più fare. Sarebbe troppo imbarazzante.

Alla fine, si ritrova sul divano, la testa inclinata all’indietro e appoggiata allo schienale, tristemente rassegnato ad aspettare che arrivi Liam a obbligarlo fisicamente a lavorare. È domenica, quindi probabilmente Liam non gli chiederà del lavoro almeno fino a martedì. Sembra un lungo tempo da passare tutto solo a vagare tristemente per casa, ma Louis è determinato a farlo.

Qualcosa gli solletica il piede.

Di riflesso grida e scalcia, e il suo telefono scivola fuori dalla giacca, attraversando il pavimento finché non si ferma, ancora roteando su sé stesso, vicino alla televisione. Pensava che il suo cellulare sarebbe stato morto a quel punto, ma sta vibrando contro il legno, lo schermo acceso.

Louis geme mentre si alza, sentendosi dispiaciuto per sé stesso per doverlo fare, e i pantaloni vecchi gli si impigliano sotto al tallone e gli scivola leggermente dal culo. Si affretta a tenerli su con una mano e prende il telefono con l’altra.

Si aspetta che sia sua madre, o magari Liam che vuole chiedere com’è andata la festa, ma non si aspetta affatto Harry. Sullo schermo è apparso il selfie sfocato che si sono fatti appena dopo aver scambiato i numeri di telefono, quello in cui c’è Harry con la lingua di fuori, un pollice alzato e i vestiti infarinati.

Lo stomaco di Louis si contrae dolorosamente, e considera per un paio di secondi di non rispondere, prima di cedere, troppo debole per imporsi di non sentire la voce di Harry, per quanto questo sia triste. Risponde alla chiamata e si porta il telefono all’orecchio.

“Louis?” chiede Harry, prima che Louis possa aprire bocca.

“Sì” dice Louis, la voce quasi spezzata dato quanto la sua gola sia diventata asciutta all’improvviso. Tossisce contro il proprio pugno, cercando di migliorare la situazione.

Harry sospira – suona sollevato, e potrebbe essere solo una sua mera impressione, ma alleggerisce il peso nel petto di Louis.

“Ti ho chiamato” gli dice Harry “Stai bene?”

“Io- sì, non stavo controllando il telefono.”

C’è un momento di silenzio. La linea è irregolare, come se Harry fosse all’esterno, e Louis non sa cosa dire, non sa cosa vuole che Harry dica. Non è nemmeno sicuro che uno di loro possa dire qualcosa che renda la situazione meno terribile.

Non sarebbe andata così male se non si fossero baciati- se Louis non fosse impazzito mentre era sopra ad Harry, mentre sentiva Harry duro sotto di sé, mentre erano sul punto di spogliarsi. Può ancora vedere davanti a sé il viso fiducioso di Harry inclinarsi verso il suo, un momento prima che Louis urtasse il libro sotto al cuscino. Si ricorda bene come il rosa sulle guance di Harry fosse diventato più scuro per il nervosismo e l’imbarazzo, come si era rannicchiato e fatto piccolo per allontanarsi da Louis, anche mentre stava cercando di cosa diavolo stesse parlando Louis, cercando di farlo rimanere.

“Puoi farmi entrare? Per favore?” dice Harry, e Louis gira di scatto la testa verso la porta di ingresso.

“Sei-”

“Sono giù all’ingresso,” risponde “E fa davvero freddo e ho in mano troppe cose.”

Louis non dice nulla. Fa qualche passo verso la porta e si ferma, la tensione che prende possesso di tutto il suo corpo.

“Uhm io non- io, vuoi salire?”

“Sì, se ti va bene. Ho portato del tè dal negozio.” Una folata di vento fa crepitare rumorosamente la linea. “Gesù, per favore, sto congelando Lou.”

Louis sussulta al nickname, e poi riprende a muoversi cercando freneticamente le scarpe. La testa gli gira, qualcosa che ancora gli dice di rimanere dov’è, dire di non essere a casa, evitare di dover vedere il viso di Harry ancora per un po’. Ignora la sensazione e infila i piedi nelle scarpe – schiacciando la parte finale con il tallone al posto di mettersele per bene – e va alla porta. 

Ha ancora il telefono premuto contro l’orecchio, può sentire i clacson delle macchine e il vento che soffia. Non sa se dovrebbe attaccare, ma Harry non lo ha fatto, quindi Louis rimane in linea. 

Dopo una odiosamente lenta discesa nell’ascensore, Louis raggiunge il piano terra e percorre il vecchio corridoio di marmo. Può già vedere Harry fuori, la schiena contro la porta. Sta indossando un cappellino di lana e un cappotto lungo, una sorta di borsa a tracolla sulla spalla. Louis vacilla.

Harry lo ha chiamato “adulto vero e proprio” il giorno prima, ma Louis non si è mai sentito così piccolo e patetico nella sua vita, nascosto come un bambino, spaventato di trovarsi davanti un Harry che ha perso tutto il rispetto che aveva per lui un giorno prima.

Louis guarda mentre Harry aspetta, ascoltando il suo respiro nel telefono, e poi lo vede farsi piccolo nelle spalle quando il vento si scontra contro la porta. Louis riprende a muoversi.

Finisce di percorrere il corridoio e mette la chiave nella toppa. Non c’è un pezzo di plastica magnetico e carino come in quelle che Niall ha usato a casa di Harry, ma solo una vecchia chiave di bronzo che deve muovere un po’ nel buco per aprire. La porta di ferro cigola e scricchiola mentre Louis la tira, aprendola, e Harry si gira sentendo il rumore. Louis si sente stringere lo stomaco.

Il viso di Harry è arrossato dal freddo, il naso rosso acceso e un po’ screpolato per i resti dell’abbronzatura. Sta reggendo una grande cartelletta di cartone tra le braccia, due tazzine rosa da asporto nella mano libera, e non sorride quando vede Louis, piuttosto fa una smorfia, una pallida imitazione del suo sorriso normale. Anche le fossette non sembrano le stesse.

Louis appassisce un po’ di più.

Entrambi abbassano il telefono allo stesso momento, e Louis vuole dire qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, per rendere la situazione almeno un pochino meglio, ma ha la mascella così rigida che non può nemmeno tentare di aprire la bozza per parlare. Harry trascina un piede sul pavimento prima che Louis si sposti per farlo entrare, senza dire una parola.

“Hey” dice Harry una volta che si trova all’interno, e Louis chiude la porta con un tonfo.

“Hey” riesce a rispondere Louis in qualche modo.

“Mi dispiace di non essere venuto prima” continua Harry, il ché non ha senso. “Sono appena tornato.”

Louis aggrotta le sopracciglia davanti al petto di Harry - incapace di incontrare il suo sguardo – prima di ricordarsi che Harry aveva menzionato di dover andare a visitare la sua famiglia per il suo compleanno a un certo punto della notte. Louis si schiarisce la gola.

“Non mi aspettavo affatto che venissi” Cerca di non farla sembrare una domanda, ma fallisce. Sospira internamente prima di girarsi e dirigersi di nuovo verso l’ascensore, sperando che Harry lo segua.

“Io- Posso andarmene, se vuoi che lo faccia.” dice Harry da dietro di lui, ma Louis fa un gesto con la mano oltre la spalla per dire di no.

“Immagino che sia il mio turno di essere imbarazzato.” mormora mentre spinge le porta dell’ascensore per aprirle. Sente Harry che si avvicina e percepisce le loro spalle che sfregano mentre entrano nel cubicolo.

“Perchè dovresti?” chiede Harry, e le guance di Louis prendono a scottare. È carino da parte di Harry far finta che non sia successo nulla di chè, ma Louis ha ogni diritto di sentirsi mortificato. “Sono l’unico che dovrebbe essere imbarazzato.”

L’ascensore cigola quando inizia a salire, e Louis si acciglia guardando il pavimento, tenendo la bocca chiusa.

Harry non elabora, e raggiungono il piano di Louis in un silenzio imbarazzante. Louis trema al cambio di temperatura – si rende conto di quanto facesse freddo fuori solo quando torna nel suo salotto caldo.

Harry rimane fermo, solo poco dentro l’appartamento, le mani piene e un’espressione miserabile, mentre sfrega i piedi sul pavimento.

“Ecco” dice Louis, prendendo le tazzine. “Puoi mettere le tue cose dove vuoi.” Porta i due tè al tavolino in soggiorno mentre Harry si muove alle sue spalle. Louis non riesce ancora a capire cosa l’altro stia facendo lì in casa sua, perché mai dovrebbe disturbarsi a fare tutta la strada dal proprio appartamento a lì quando non deve lavorare. Perché dovrebbe voler vedere Louis dopo tutto quello che è successo.

Louis si strofina le mani sulle cosce, spostando lo sguardo sulla cucina dove è rimasto il suo laptop. Non è sicuro di quale file sia rimasto aperto sullo schermo, ma il solito panico che arriva quando si accorge di aver lasciato il lavoro incustodito non sopraggiunge questa volta. Almeno questo se lo risparmia.

“Ho degli scones” dice Harry, e Louis si gira verso di lui. Il ragazzo si è tolto cappotto e cappello, le scarpe sono accanto alla porta, e sta tenendo ancora in mano la cartellina e la borsa di tela davanti a sé, le nocche bianche. “Ti va di prendere il tè con me?”

Rimasto senza parole. Louis semplicemente annuisce.

Si siedono entrambi sul divano e mangiano gli scones che Harry ha estratto dalla borsa, e bevono i loro tè, buonissimi anche se si sono un po’ raffreddati. Harry tiene in mano la cartella anche mentre mangiano, e Louis continua a lanciarci occhiate da sopra il bordo della propria tazza. Non è la stessa che Harry gli aveva dato il venerdì precedente, quella che contiene il suo disegno. Questa è più spessa, un po’ più usata. Harry la tiene in grembo e beve il suo te con gli occhi puntati verso il basso, le dita che si muovono irrequiete.

In seguito, quando hanno finito ogni goccia di tè e ogni briciola di cibo, Louis lascia la tazza sul tavolino e torna seduto dritto sul divano, le braccia incrociate davanti al petto, in attesa. Harry sembra ancora più a disagio ora, le punte delle orecchie che si sono arrossate.

Louis sta per arrendersi e chiedere che diavolo sta succedendo, quando Harry finalmente apre la bocca per parlare.

“Io, solo” inizia “Voglio solo scusarmi per aver detto ch- Voglio dire, tu hai davvero.. Volevo chiederti se tu sei, uhm, perché ho controllato online e-”

Egli si interrompe con uno sbuffo frustrato, e Louis continua a non avere idea di cosa sta cercando di dire.

“Io non-”

“Quando hai detto quello che hai detto.. Ho controllato online e, e Austin Williams vive a Manchester e io non- Ho letto i tuoi libri tipo un centinaio di volte.” sputa fuori, e poi arrossisce e scoppia a ridere, il mento premuto contro il suo petto. Louis lo fissa e basta.

“Uhm.”

“Scusa, non volevo ridere” ridacchia Harry. Le sue spalle tremano, ed egli si piega in avanti, la risata che diventa sempre più rumorosa. “Dio, questo” ride ancora di più “Questo n-non è divertente.”

Louis prova pietà per il povero ragazzo.

“Beh, è un po’ divertente” dice, lasciando che l’angolo della bocca si alzi in un piccolo sorriso. Harry ride fragorosamente, diventando davvero, davvero rosso. Ride talmente forte che alla fine non sta nemmeno emettendo dei suoni. Sta scuotendo la testa, però, nascondendosi il viso tra le mani.

“Scusa” mormora tra le risatine. Ha gli occhi lucidi. “Non sto ridendo perché ci sia qualcosa di divertente.”

“No, capisco” dice Louis. “Come ridere ad un funerale, reazione nervosa, ci sono passato anch’io.”

Non ci sta passando ora però. Non si è mai sentito meno in vena di ridere come ora. Harry scuote la testa.

“No” dice, e poi ingoia la saliva rumorosamente e sospira, asciugandosi le lacrime con i pollici. “Io solo.. non riesco a credere di aver rovinato tutto in questo modo.”

“Tu non hai rovinato niente Harry” gli dice Louis “Sono io che ho dato di matto.”

“No, no, Io ero solo, tanto, tanto imbarazzato, non ho pensato- Tu hai davvero-”

“Cosa?”

Harry lo guarda, i ricci sopra agli occhi, nemmeno la traccia della precedente risata sul viso.

“Li hai scritti davvero?”

Louis si sente arrossire ovunque, una vampata di calore che gli attraversa tutto il corpo così velocemente che gli gira la testa per un attimo.

“I-io, sì? Immagino di averlo fatto.” dice, cercando di suonare rilassato e casuale, ma non c’è modo che appaia tranquillo, si sente bruciare dall’interno, le mani sudate e una cattiva sensazione nello stomaco.

Harry spalanca gli occhi così tanto che Louis teme che gli usciranno dalle orbite.

“Wow” dice, e cosa diavolo vuol dire? Louis vuole alzarsi e iniziare a girare per la stanza, l’energia nervosa che lo rendono ansioso, ma le ginocchia tremano troppo per poterlo reggere. “Wow, Louis, ne hai scritti tre.”

In qualche modo il commento lo colpisce nel modo sbagliato, e in un attimo Louis si irrita.

“Cosa dovrebbe voler dire?”

Harry sembra scioccato.

“Volevo solo dire.. Hai scritto tre libri, Lou. Questo è magnifico.”

Louis sospira, sgonfiandosi. Sta facendo lo stronzo di nuovo, ed Harry non se lo merita.

“Sapevi già che scrivo libri, Harry” dice.

“Sì, ma non lo sapevo sapevo. È diverso quando puoi tenerli in mano, sai. Come per i disegni, è diverso quando vedi i tuoi lavori appesi al muro di qualcun altro. Tre libri sono.. è.. semplicemente fantastico.”

Louis lo guarda. Lo fissa per dieci secondi buoni. Harry sembra sincero e aperto come sempre, anche se sta ancora arrossendo fino alla punta dei capelli. È piegato in avanti, stringendo forte i bordi della cartelletta che tiene ancora in grembo e fissando Louis con le fottute stelle negli occhi, come se davvero credesse e intendesse quello che sta dicendo.

“Hai realizzato che scrivo porno, giusto?”

Se è possibile, Harry diventa ancora più rosso.

“Sì, direi che ne sono abbastanza consapevole.”

“Ho scritto tre libri di porno gay, Harry” dice, perché no, Harry probabilmente non capisce. “Scrivo anche porno etero schifoso a volte. Un paio di libri in più. Questo ti sembra fantastico?”

Harry si acciglia.

“Sì, penso che lo sia.” dice “Erotica è un genere valido e-”

“Non anche tu” geme Louis “ _ Erotica _ . È solo un nome più carino che le persone usano per fingere di star leggendo qualcosa di migliore. Quello che scrivo io è smut scadente, ecco cos’è.”

“Questo non è vero” ribatte Harry, sedendosi dritto. “E anche se fosse, che importa? Sono comunque libri pubblicati e popolari.”

“Prima di tutto, non sono popolare, e secondo, che standard sono questi? Quindi chiunque può, tipo, creare uno schifo assoluto ed esserne comunque fiero di esso se è popolare? Ma smettila.”

Ora Louis è in piedi, mentre gira attorno al tavolino per porre della distanza tra loro. Harry rimane dov’è, il viso accigliato e la presa sulla cartelletta che diventa più forte.

“Tu stesso l’hai chiamato spazzatura.” dice Louis, e vede Harry sussultare.

“Non lo pensavo davvero, ero solo nervoso” dice, scuotendo la testa, “Sai, tu-tu stavi toccando il libro su cui mi sego, e sembravi arrabbiato e.. Io solo.. Non so cosa ho pensato, sono andato in panico.”

Louis si strofina il viso con le mani, volendo davvero che le parole di Harry fossero d’aiuto. Non lo sono, per niente. Nemmeno la conferma che Harry si masturba sulle sue storie lo rallegra.

“Non è spazzatura, Lou” dice piano Harry “Mi dispiace per averlo detto, ho letto i tuoi libri così tante volte, tu non puoi nemmeno-”

“Sentiamo, cosa ti piace di essi allora?” chiede Louis, volendosi mordere la lingua non appena lo fa. Non sta cercando complimenti. “Non devi-”

“Sono eccitanti” risponde subito Harry. Suona imbarazzato, ma non si ferma. “Sono così eccitanti, meglio di qualsiasi cosa io abbia mai letto, meglio che guardare i porno.”

Louis ride, roteando gli occhi.

“Leggi molto porno, Haz?”

“Lo hai visto” dice Harry “Li hai visti, insieme ai miei libri. Me li prendono i miei amici.”

“Perchè?”

“Perché sono stronzi e gli piace mettermi in imbarazzo.” dice “Mi hanno visto leggere un libro di Nicholas Sparks una volta e hanno iniziato a portarmi tutti questi libri romantici orribili degli anni ottanta, sai di cosa parlo.”

Louis annuisce. Riesce a immaginarsi chiaramente la scena – gli amici di Harry che lo prendono in giro dandogli dei libri scadenti e lui che li legge comunque felicemente.

“E poi ho iniziato a frequentare un corso di arte erotica e i miei amici hanno detto che mi avrebbero aiutato a trovare l’ispirazione, quindi.. Hanno iniziato a regalarmi l’altro tipo di romanzi romantici, una più strano dell’altro, tipo, ne ho trovati molti con gente che si trasforma in orsi e lupi e, e cervi. Una volta devo aver detto qualcosa a proposito del fatto che fossero tutti etero, sai, e quindi ho ricevuto una pila di romanzi gay per natale. E li ho letti tutti, e i tuoi erano i migliori. Erano così divertenti, e avevano davvero un mistero da risolvere ed io, tipo, facevo il tifo per i personaggi e, sì. Quindi ho trovato gli altri libri dello stesso autore ed erano tutti belli. Quindi sì, ecco.”

Harry scrolla le spalle, un po’ a corto di fiato, e torna ad appoggiarsi al divano. Louis sta ancora cercando di registrare tutto ciò che Harry gli ha appena detto. Ci sono così tante informazioni da processare (perché Liam non ha mai menzionato gli uomini-cervo??) e non sa da dove partire a commentare.

“Corso di arte erotica?” chiede debolmente. L’idea sembra tirata fuori da una delle sue storie – il perfetto inizio per scrivere di qualche fraintendimento e qualche modello di nudo dal vivo.

“È solo un corso di storia dell’arte” risponde Harry con il tono di qualcuno che ha dovuto spiegare la testa cosa fin troppe volte. Louis lo fissa e Harry ricambia lo sguardo, fermo in attesa. Louis è ancora ansioso, ma la tensione che stava crescendo nel suo petto è per lo più sparita, lasciandolo esausto.

Con un debole gemito, Louis si lascia cadere sulla piccola poltrona che nessuno usa mai e si mette le mani tra i capelli.

“Non volevo che li leggessi” ammette, quasi troppo piano perché Harry lo senta. Ma l’appartamento è così calmo e silenzioso che ovviamente la sua voce riempie l’ambiente, seguita dallo scricchiolio del divano quando Harry si sposta.

“Lo so” dice “Mi dispiace.”

Louis scrolla le spalle e poi inizia a ridacchiare, il suono che si libera dalle sue corde vocali ed esce in piccoli sbuffi d’aria dalle sue labbra. L’intera situazione è ridicola, più complicata è impossibile di una delle sue peggiori storie, e Gesù Cristo-

“Nicholas Sparks?” chiede, guardando Harry nello spiraglio tra le proprie dita.

“Cosa?” Cos’ha che non va Nicholas Sparks?”

Louis ride ancora di più, aggrappandosi alle proprie ginocchia per reggersi dritto.

“Come sei passato da Sparks ad Austin Williams?”

Harry arrossisce nuovamente, ma sta sorridendo, guardando verso di Louis con qualcosa simile alla speranza negli occhi. Louis si sente allo stesso modo – forse non tutto è rovinato, alla fine.

“A volte sei dell’umore giusto per le storie strappalacrime e un buon pianto” dice il ragazzo “E a volte, uhm..”

“Sei dell’umore per qualche storiella sporca?”

“Sono abbastanza.. indecenti, se così vogliamo dire” concorda Harry, un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra “Ma non sono storielle sporche. Ne ho lette alcune molto, molto peggiori.”

“Lo hai fatto, vero?”

“Li hai visti Lou. Quando stavi curiosando.”

“Hey!” protesta Louis, sedendosi dritto. “Avevo ogni diritto di curiosare, ragazzo subdolo che non sei altro. Tu hai passato in rassegna ogni centimetro del mio appartamento la volta scorsa.”

Harry non lo nega, ma abbassa lo sguardo, giocando con uno degli angoli della cartelletta con le unghie. Sono ancora dipinte di argento, nota Louis.

“Quanto, uhm, quando hai curiosato?” chiede, guardando Louis attraverso le ciglia. Il cuore di Louis perde qualche battito.

“Cosa? Hai altre cose nascoste sotto al cuscino?”

Harry diventa di nuovo rosso. Sembra come se nessuno dei due abbia ancora smesso di arrossire da quando è arrivato Harry, e Louis inizia a sentirsi un po’ troppo accaldato. Harry scrolla di nuovo le spalle, ma Louis nota come stia stringendo ancora più forte la cartelletta.

“Cos’hai lì?”

Harry spalanca gli occhi, beccato, e la curiosità di Louis cresce.

“Cos’è?”

“Uh, okay” Harry sospira “Li ho portati per farteli vedere e tipo, non c’è niente di cui essere imbarazzati.. sai, sì, però sono comunque un po’ imbarazzato. Non li ho mai mostrati a nessuno.”

Louis si siede meglio, guardando Harry attraverso la stanza. L’altro sta picchiettando nervosamente l’elastico della cartelletta con le dita.

“Disegni?” chiede, e Harry annuisce, mordendosi le labbra. Finalmente Louis collega, e gli regala un piccolo sorriso, l’affetto che gli cresce nel petto tanto che si sente come se stesse per bruciare, tanto che deve essere ovvio sul suo viso. “Disegni sporchi?”

Harry sembra essere sul punto di protestare per l’uso delle parole, un piccolo broncio sulle labbra, ma poi annuisce comunque, e sposta l’elastico.

“Durante il mio, uhm, corso di arte erotica, ho iniziato a fare bozzetti di un sacco di corpi, perché dovevamo guardare tutte queste foto e dipinti e immagini, ed erano tutti così belli e..” spiega Harry mentre apre la cartella sul proprio grembo. Louis non riesce a vedere nulla se non sfumature di carboncino da dove si trova dall’altro lato della stanza. “E quando i miei amici hanno iniziato a regalarmi quei libri, io ho iniziato a disegnarne alcune scene, tipo, come uno storyboard. Come se stessi proiettando un film nella mia mente.”

Harry prende un foglio dalla cartelletta e lo alza in modo che anche Louis lo possa vedere. È una bozza, linee crude che delineano chiaramente una coppia pressata contro un muro.

“Ma la mia cosa preferita da disegnare sono i dettagli, e quelli di Aust- I tuoi sono i migliori per i dettagli.”

Con qualche esitazione, Harry prende un altro foglio e Louis si ritrova a bocca aperta, sicuro, per un momento, di star guardando una foto in bianco e nero. È un primo piano di una mano, le dita che premono contro la carne, sfumata con morbide tonalità di grigio. Louis è così concentrato sulle unghie incredibilmente realistiche, che gli ci vuole un momento per realizzare che sta guardando un sedere.

Si vedono una natica e mezza, la mano che le tiene separate, lo spazio nel mezzo colorato in una tonalità troppo scura per vedere davvero.

Louis si schiarisce la gola e alza lo sguardo su un Harry arrossito fino ai capelli.

“ È una scena del tuo libro” dice piano, distogliendo lo sguardo. “La scena sul balcone.”

“La terrazza” lo corregge Louis, poi sposta di nuovo lo sguardo sul disegno. Più lo guarda, più dettagli nota. Non è affatto come i soliti disegni di Harry, quelli che decorano il negozio, o quelli che sono stati mostrati a Louis nel corso degli anni. C’è qualcosa di più audace nei tratti e più morbido nelle sfumature. Louis realizza all’improvviso che non sta semplicemente guardando un sedere, sta osservando il culo di Hunter, l’idea che Harry ha di esso, basata sulle infinite descrizioni di Louis nei suoi libri.

Si ricorda di quando ha scritto quella scena, dopo aver guardato Harry trasportare nel negozio tutti quei sacchi di farina. Si ricorda di aver provato un’energia frizzante, il bisogno di toccare il delicato gonfiore dei bicipiti di Harry e la sua schiena sudata. Si ricorda di aver messo tutta quell’energia nella scena, tanto che aveva dovuto farsi una sega una volta finita, per poi sentirsi terribilmente in colpa subito dopo.

Louis si alza e attraversa la stanza, oltrepassa il tavolino e si siede accanto a un irrequieto Harry. Da così vicino può vedere i sottili peli sul retro della coscia di Hunter, la debole lucentezza del lubrificante sotto le dita.

È come il disegno della stanza della storia che Louis ha scritto per Harry. È come se Harry avesse accesso alla sua mente, come se potesse vedere nella propria testa, nitidamente, tutto quello che Louis immagina.

Louis abbassa lo sguardo sulla cartelletta.

“Ne hai altri?”

Harry rimette via il disegno che sta ancora reggendo e ne prende un altro.

Ci sono almeno altri dieci fogli coperti in schizzi e disegni – dita curvate e mani, gambe aperte e schiene inclinate. Ci sono sederi e membri, duri, gocciolanti, morbidi, arrossati. Ci sono bocche, un foglio pieno di disegni di labbra e lingue e menti ispidi. Louis li guarda tutti in adorazione, gli occhi che passano da un disegno all’altro, colpito dai dettagli e dalla crudezza con cui sono disegnati e l’assoluta audacia di tutto l’insieme. Niente di tutto ciò che Louis ha visto in precedenza può reggere il paragone, nemmeno le foto che a volte cerca, quando ha bisogno di un aiuto visivo.

Per la prima volta da quando è caduto nella spirale della scrittura di libri per adulti, Louis capisce cosa la gente intenda quando dice erotica. Questa è erotica. Le linee dettagliate del tendine di un polso, la piega precisa delle stoffe strette dalle mani, la curva del collo, le gocce di sudore che punteggiano la pelle. Questa, questa è decisamente arte.

Louis prende un altro disegno e quasi sbianca. È il più audace e crudo di tutti, un viso di profilo, disegnato dal naso in giù, la bocca aperta e la lingua in fuori per leccare la lunghezza curvata di un cazzo circonciso.

Louis deve sforzarsi per distogliere lo sguardo da esso, e lo sposta su Harry, solo per trovarlo che si copre il viso con le mani, di nuovo contro il bracciolo del divano.

Le sopracciglia di Louis sono così tanto sollevate che probabilmente sono nascoste tra i suoi capelli ormai. Abbassa di nuovo lo sguardo sul disegno e rimane di nuovo scioccato. Ci sono vene e peli e Harry lo ha disegnato. Ha disegnato ogni piccola parte del disegno.

Quando fa per prenderne un altro, Harry mette una mano sulla sua per fermarlo. Louis torna con gli occhi nei suoi.

“Questo è il punto in cui tutto diventa ancora più imbarazzante.” mormora Harry. Louis guarda il disegno coperto dalla sua mano, ma è rivolto verso il basso e non si vede cosa ci sia sopra.

Sì morde il labbro inferiore e sospira dal naso. Sono arrivati fino a questo punto, pensa di poter dare ad Harry un’altra piccola parte di sé.

“Scrivo anche sotto un altro pseudonimo.” dice. Harry si sposta leggermente, la presa che si stringe sopra alla mano di Louis.

“Sì? Per i racconti etero?” Louis annuisce. “Qual è il nome?”

“Catherine Darling.”

Harry si lascia sfuggire un versetto sorpreso.

“Lorenzo?” chiede in un sussurro, e quando Louis lo guarda, sembra che si stia trattenendo dal ridere. “Scrivi anche Lorenzo?”

“Già” ammette Louis. Poi, coraggioso, aggiunge “ È colpa mia, temo. Sono suo padre.”

Harry ride, prendendo la mano di Louis e portandosela al petto. È un gesto così dolce, e Harry è così bello che Louis quasi si dimentica che sono seduti in mezzo ad una pila di porno. Quasi.

“Amo Lorenzo.” dice Harry, con le fossette sulle guance “Ho dato il suo nome al gatto di mia sorella perché è davvero stupido.”

“L’ho notato.”

“Era insopportabile prima che lo castrassero, sai? Faceva pipì ovunque e urlava tutto il tempo.”

“Ah, sì, un classico per Lorenzo” dice Louis, e Harry ride di nuovo.

“Prima si chiamava Pesca Pelosa, ma ho fatto rinsavire mia sorella.”

“Hai introdotto tua sorella al porno, Harry?”

“Già” dice Harry, sorridendo “Le è anche piaciuto.”

“Uhm.”

“Voglio dire, ha pensato che fosse divertente. Non mi ha detto cosa pensava del- Oh dio, fermami.”

Louis scuote la testa, ma lascia cadere il discorso. “Posso continuare a guardarli?”. Muove le dita nella presa di Harry e l’altro lo lascia andare.

“Solo, solo, per favore, non pensare che sono strano.”

Corrucciandosi, Louis prende il disegno (è un foglio di taccuino strappato) e si ritrova faccia a faccia con sé stesso.

Nel corso degli anni, Louis ha visto disegni di clienti abituali del negozio, di Niall, dei compagni di classe di Harry. Ha visto autoritratti, alcuni realistici e altri sperimentali. Ma non si è mai visto in questo modo, su un foglio.

Ci sono infiniti piccoli studi di particolari che ricoprono tutto il foglio. I suoi occhi, la frangia, la bocca.. C’è lui piegato sopra al proprio laptop, poi lui che sorride, gli occhiali in cima alla testa. Le sue scarpe e i jeans risvoltati, le sue mani attorno ad una delle tazze più delicate tra quelle di Anne’s. Alcuni dei suoi tatuaggi sono abbozzati ai margini dei disegni più grandi, come fossero disegnini distratti su un quaderno scolastico. Un ricordo gli flesha nella mente e all’improvviso si ricorda dell’uccello grasso che ha visto in camera di Harry. Abbassa lo sguardo sul proprio braccio, incredulo di non aver collegato prima le cose.

La pila di disegni finisce, alla fine, con uno sketch del viso di Louis, la testa abbassata. I suoi capelli sono lunghi, e ai suoi occhiali manca una stanghetta. È un disegno vecchio, è chiaro da come le linee sono meno sicure e da alcuni tratti storti. Louis torna con lo sguardo su Harry con un sopracciglio alzato.

“Quando l’hai fatto questo?”

Harry fa un piccolo sorriso, guardando il disegno.

“Il giorno d’apertura” dice “Volevo disegnarti dal momento in cui sei entrato nel negozio, bagnando tutto il pavimento con la pioggia di cui eri bagnato.”

“Non l’ho fatto.” ribatte Louis gentilmente, ignorando lo sfarfallamento nel suo stomaco. L’imbarazzo provato prima è sparito completamente, l’enormità di ciò che Harry gli ha mostrato fa sembrare tutto il resto irrilevante. “Tu mi hai fatto venire voglia di scrivere, quel giorno.”

“Sì?”

“Onestamente, tu sei il motivo per cui ho ancora un lavoro. Pensi che mostrarmi i tuoi disegni sia imbarazzante, ma Hunter è nato lo stesso giorno in cui ti ho conosciuto. Perchè ti ho conosciuto.”

Il suo viso va a fuoco per l’ammissione, e un pochino per la precedente paura, rimasta nella sua mente. Ma Harry non sembra disgustato, piuttosto appare curioso, forse anche un pochino soddisfatto. Louis ancora non riesce a credere che entrambi siano così fottuti e strani.

“Siamo una coppia di scoppiati, non è così?” chiede, e Harry si allontana leggermente.

“Non penso che lo siamo” dice.

“Lo siamo, un pochino. Siamo rimasti a guardarci tutto questo tempo. Io ho preso nota di tutte le tue stranezze e tu hai memorizzato le lentiggini che ho sul viso.”

“Sono carine” replica Harry, come se questo fosse una ragione sufficiente. E forse lo è davvero. Louis pensa che le fossette di Harry siano carine, per questo le ha date a Barrett. Anche se lui è l’unica persona a saperlo, perché il personaggio non sorride mai.

“Non ti fa strano? Quello ho scritto per tutto questo tempo?” chiede Louis, giusto per precauzione. Giusto per sentirlo, forte e chiaro, almeno una volta. Harry scuote la testa.

“No, Lou. Penso che sia figo.” dice “E non scrivi solo quello.”

Per un secondo, Louis non ha idea di cosa stia parlando. La sua mente va dritta al suo romanzo, il primo, quello finito male, e si blocca. Harry che legge i libri di Austin e Catherine è abbastanza, Harry che legge il romanzo di L. W. Tomlinson sarebbe davvero troppo. Troppo intimo, troppo spaventoso, troppo presto.

“Scrivi anche libri per bambini, ricordi?” prosegue Harry. Louis ricorda il vecchio libro fatto di fogli pinzati tra loro che ha dato ad Harry venerdì, i suoi terribili disegni a decorare le pagine. “E storie di compleanno bellissime.”

“Giusto.”

“E hai detto che una volta scrivevi altre cose, non per lavoro.”

“L’ho detto?” chiede Louis, facendo lo scemo, giocherellando con i disegni ancora tra le sue mani. Harry annuisce.

“So che hai detto che non ti piace ciò che fai ora, ma a me piace, e.. e continuerò a comprare i tuoi libri finché li scriverai. Sia Hunter, sia Lorenzo e qualsiasi altro che scriverai.”

“Harry, non devi” dice Louis, ignorando il tepore che inizia a scaldargli il petto. “Fanno schifo, sono sicuro che ce ne siano di miglior-”

“No, sono i miei preferiti” lo interrompe Harry, sporgendosi in avanti e prendendo le mani di Louis nuovamente tra le sue. “E ho bisogno di scoprire cosa succederà tra Hunter e Barrett perché so che c’è qualcosa tra di loro.”

“Oh, lo sai, dici?” Louis si permette di sorridere, mettendo da parte le proprie insicurezze per il momento e accettando il complimento.

“Hai visto quanto leggo, Louis. Sono un esperto.” gli dice Harry con tono serio, e Louis sbuffa ridacchiando.

“Beh, forse hai azzeccato qualcosa, Mister Esperto.”

-

_ Hunter non potè fare a meno di piagnucolare mentre il van sbandava sul sottobosco e a lato della strada. Era febbricitante, sudava attraverso i vestiti e sentiva il fianco come se stesse venendo pugnalato ancora e ancora. Sentiva male, realizzò, in tutto il corpo, ma non riusciva a trovare la forza di muoversi, ancora per staccare la maglietta dai punti che Barrett gli aveva messo precedentemente. _

_ Parlando di lui, Barrett era sporto oltre al sedile frontale e stava scuotendo Hunter così forte che i suoi denti sbattevano e il fianco urlava di dolore. Oh, un attimo. Lui stesso stava urlando dal dolore. _

_ “Scotti” mormora Barrett, e Hunter voleva chiedere se avesse dovuto toccarlo per capirlo. Non sentiva il calore che emanava direttamente attraverso il sedile? “Sapevo che quei punti sarebbero stati una cattiva idea. Fanculo.” _

_ Hunter gli disse che era stato probabilmente il coltello, non i punti, a causare l’infezione o qualsiasi cosa gli stesse succedendo. Gli disse anche che si era vomitato tutto addosso, giusto in caso Barrett non lo avesse notato. Poi realizzò di star solo balbettando e mormorando e Barrett gli stava spostando la frangia dalla fronte umida, guardandolo preoccupato. _

_ “Ti porterò alla base” disse, rigirandosi verso il volante. “May sta per arrivarci.” _

_ Ah, la Dottoressa May. Ella aveva tutte quelle medicine adorabili che avrebbero fatto andar via il dolore e possibilmente lo avrebbero tenuto in vita. A volte Barrett aveva delle buone idee. Come quella volta, pochi secondi prima, in cui stava toccando la fronte di Hunter. Quello era bello. _

_ Il van ripartì e la testa di Hunter si spostò di lato. Stava sputando vomito su tutti i sedili di Barrett. Povero bastardo. _

-

Harry e Louis finiscono, come l’ultima volta in cui Harry era nel suo appartamento, rannicchiati insieme sul divano. La televisione è spenta questa volta, stanno parlando e hanno tazze di tè appena fatto tra le mani. I disegni di Harry sono di nuovo nella cartelletta, e Harry tiene le proprie grandi mani in grembo. Louis può immaginarsele mentre reggono dei libri. I libri di Austin. I suoi libri. La vista non lo rende nemmeno la metà a disagio di quanto lo avrebbe fatto solo due ore prima. Harry continua a parlare e parlare dei libri, come se fossero fantastici – gli occhi che scintillano e le mani che gesticolano senza freni – e Louis ne è affascinato.

Guardare Harry parlare di qualcosa che gli piace è quasi bello quanto guardarlo perso in un bacio. Le sue guance e le labbra diventano quasi dello stesso rosa, ed è come se stesse splendendo.

Louis non riesce a smettere di pensare al volerlo baciare.

“Poi c’è stata la funzione! Con tutte le persone potenti e cattive in quel posto. Non ero sicuro che ne sarebbero usciti, ho dovuto fermarmi e disegnare, tipo, farfalle e orsacchiotti per un po’.”

“Li leggi davvero per la trama, eh?” chiede Louis, facendo scontrare la spalla di Harry con la propria. Si sono spostati verso un lato del divano, condividendo lo stesso cuscino e sporti l’uno verso l’altro. I loro corpi sono uno di fronte all’altro, ancora esitanti.

“Li leggo per la trama la prima volta” risponde Harry “e poi ci ritorno per, uh, le parti piccanti.”

“E poi” dice Louis annuendo “disegni quelle parti.” Harry ride, la testa inclinata all’indietro. Louis rotea gli occhi, mordendo il sorriso che gli si sta formando sulle labbra. 

“Già.,” ridacchia Harry.

“Dovresti mandare qualche tuo disegno alla mia casa editrice” gli dice Louis “Potrebbe diventare una copertina o qualcosa così.”

“Dici?” chiede Harry, e sta ancora sorridendo, il tono provocatorio. Guarda Louis, la testa leggermente inclinata verso il lato “La gente fa queste cose?”

“Ti piacerebbe? Posso provare a mettere una buona parolla per te. Non vado mai là, parlo solo con Liam, davvero, ma lui conosce persone adatte, penso.”

“Il tuo editore?”

“Sì, sembra un cucciolo ma passa tutto il giorno a correggere lo spelling di “venire” e dando suggerimenti su posizioni in cui personaggi inventati possono fare sesso.”

Harry ride di nuovo, pressandosi un po’ di più sul fianco di Louis.

“Non sembra un lavoro troppo brutto” dice.

“E a proposito del disegnare libri per bambini?” chiede Louis. Harry ha appoggiato la testa sulla sua spalla ora, i suoi ricci stanno solleticando la mascella di Louis e lo stanno pregando di appoggiarci sopra la guancia. Louis resiste.

“Cosa?”

“Andrebbe bene disegnare po- uhm, cose erotiche se stai cercando di farti notare nel, uh, campo completamente opposto?” Più universo opposto. Dimensione. Non potrebbero essere due cose più diverse l’una dall’altra.

Harry rimane zitto per un momento, considerando le parole. È così caldo e pesante contro Louis che Louis vuole lasciarsi andare sotto il tepore del suo corpo e stendersi, Harry sopra di sé, schiacciato contro di lui. Vuole nascondere il viso contro il collo di Harry e respirarlo per un po’.

“potrei avere uno pseudonimo” dice “Come te.”

“Sì? Quale sarebbe? Il tuo nome sembra già finto.”

“Heey” Harry gli dà nuovamente una spallata e Louis si sposta con il movimento. “No, qualcosa come.. Milo.. Cazzosicuro.”

Louis quasi sputa il suo tè, mezzo ridendo e mezzo strozzandosi. Riesce a sentire il sorriso soddisfatto di Harry contro la propria spalla.

“O Stefan Culostretto.”

Louis si copre la bocca mentre ride, Harry che trema dalle risate accanto a lui. Questa è la prima volta che Louis parla con qualcuno, eccetto Liam, che sa cosa fa per lavoro. Le poche volte che ha immaginato una conversazione su quell’argomento, non ha mai immaginato che avrebbe riso così. Non ha mai immaginato che si sarebbe sentito così leggero.

Harry alza lo sguardo su di lui.

“Cazzo Nodoso?”

Louis sbuffa una risata.

“Quest’ultimo era davvero terribile” dice, mettendo la tazza sul tavolino a lato del divano. Fa lo stesso con quella di Harry quando l’altro gliela porge. “Almeno usa Richard e lascia che la gente capisca da sé.”

“Giusto, okay, lo terrò in considerazione” dice Harry, come se fossero seri. Come se Harry davvero andrà dall’editore di Louis, dicendo di Chiamarsi Richard Nodoso e piazzando una pila di disegni di cazzi sulla scrivania di qualcuno.

A pensarci bene, questa giornata è già abbastanza strana così. Forse Louis non dovrebbe dare per scontate le cose quando si tratta di Harry.

Rimangono in silenzio per un po’ e Louis ascolta il respiro di Harry, ogni punto di contatto tra loro brucia e formicola. Si sente al posto giusto, come se potesse sciogliersi nel cuscini in quel preciso momento. Harry continua a sfregare le nocche contro la parte esterna della coscia di Louis, e quest’ultimo segue il movimento con gli occhi come fosse ipnotizzato.

“Lou?” 

“Sì?”

“Noi.. faremo finta che non abbiamo..” Louis perde qualche battito, la gamba che rimbalza e sbatte contro quella di Harry. Senza alzare la testa dalla spalla di Louis, Harry mette una mano sul suo ginocchio e lo stringe piano.

“Vuoi fingere che non lo abbiamo fatto?” chiede Louis. È così strano, dopotutto?

“No” mormora Harry.

“Oh” mormora Louis di rimando “Nemmeno io.”

“Bene.” Harry sposta la mano sulla coscia di Louis, e il cuore dell’altro gli salta in gola. Ma prima che possa decidere se fermarlo o aprire le gambe per dargli più spazio, Harry trova la mano di Louis, la prende e se la porta al petto come ha fatto in precedenza, le dita intrecciate.

Il cuore di Louis batte ancora più velocemente.

“Lou?”

“Sì?”

“Perchè hai iniziato a scrivere?”

Forse è perché è stanco, o perché la stanza è diventata scura attorno a loro e sembra che siano le uniche due persone in tutto il mondo. Forse è il profumo dei capelli di Harry (dolce come il resto di lui) che lo fa sentire assonnato e ubriaco. O forse è il fatto che sente il cuore di Harry battere contro la propria mano. Qualsiasi cosa sia, Louis non ha l’energia di innervosirsi per la domanda, quindi finalmente si permette di posare la guancia sulla testa di Harry e risponde.

Racconta di aver scritto brutti versi e poesie e piccole storie. Gli dice di aver scritto una storia davvero lunga, che aveva amato, e di averla data via per praticamente niente, solo per vederla sparire nel nulla. Gli dice di aver incontrato Liam, e di Liam che gli ha offerto un lavoro e di quando ha scritto la prima storia porno, di come non riusciva a scrivere da sobrio o prendere la cosa sul serio finché non aveva ricevuto il primo stipendio, il primo commento positivo.

Gli racconta di quando è entrato da Anne’s il primo giorno solo perchè non aveva voglia di andare fino a Starbucks nella pioggia. Di come fosse bloccato prima, e di come le parole avevano iniziato a sgorgare dopo aver incontrato Harry. Di come parlare con lui anche solo per un minuto gli dia la carica, di come il negozio di Harry è un posto sicuro, di quanto teme la laurea e di conseguenza che Harry parta, di quanto gli mancherà vedere il suo viso e sentire la sua voce prima di quella di chiunque altro e poi si ferma perché Harry lo sta baciando.

Louis quasi non è preso alla sprovvista. S’immerge nel bacio come se esso fosse parte della conversazione, esattamente il punto in cui doveva condurli. È così delicato e cauto e Harry non si mette seduto nel frattempo, semplicemente alza il viso e muove la bocca contro quella di Louis, senza lasciargli la mano. Dopo un secondo, si stacca e torna ad accoccolarsi al suo fianco.

“Continua” dice, ma Louis ha dimenticato di cosa stesse parlando. Strofina il naso tra i capelli di Harry finché l’altro non si rigira verso di lui e poi Louis lo bacia ancora. Harry lo lascia fare, ricambiando, spingendosi verso di lui, spostandosi finché il suo ginocchio è sul divano e sono uno di fronte all’altro. Poi si stacca. “Continua” ripete Harry “Stavi dicendo quanto sono fantastico e affascinante.”

“Ah sì?” chiede Louis, leccandosi le labbra e guardando quelle di Harry, aperte e umide. “Lo sei. Fantastico e affascinante.”

Louis si sporge in avanti ed Harry indietro.

“Stavi dicendo di come ti ispiro” dice, sorridendo, con un espressione assolutamente compiaciuta. Louis vuole baciarlo finché non torna ad avere l’aspetto di sabato, finché pregherà Louis di metterglisi sopra.

“Lo fai.” dice, avvicinandosi di nuovo e respirando contro il collo di Harry, lasciandoci un bacio e sentendolo tremare. “Sei come quella canzone che senti a volte. Quella di Stevie Nicks.”

Harry mugola e tira il viso di Louis verso l’alto, facendo scontrare le loro labbra finché non stanno ansimando.

“Nessuno mi ha mai chiamato canzone di Stevie prima d’ora.” sussurra Harry sulle labbra dell’altro.

“Lo sei. Sei.. sei quel verso. To talk to you.. come fa?”

Harry lo bacia, profondamente, prima di spostare le labbra attraverso la guancia di Louis per sussurrargli nell’orecchio.

“ _ Sometimes to talk to you is all I need _ ” canta delicatamente facendo venire i brividi a Louis “ _ to make me feel at home again _ .”

Le farfalle svolazzano libere nello stomaco di Louis, ed egli nasconde il viso caldo sul collo di Harry, riuscendo a spingerlo di nuovo sul divano nel frattempo, così che siano sdraiati sul divano, le gambe attorcigliate che penzolano di lato.

“Sei tu.” dice, premendo le parole contro il pulsare del collo di Harry.

“Anche tu lo sei” mormora Harry di rimando, abbracciando Louis ancora più forte, prendendo tutto il suo peso. “Anche a me piace vederti tutti i giorni. Poterti il tè e disegnarti quanto non ci fai caso. Come uno scoppiato.”

“Non sei uno scoppiato.” ribatte Louis, corrucciandosi.

“Tu hai detto che lo siamo entrambi.”

“Non mi piace quando lo dici.”

Harry ride e le vibrazioni passano dal petto fino agli alluci di Louis. Egli bacia il mento di Harry e la sua guancia, sopra al punto dove si trova la sua fossetta più profonda, e quando Harry si inarca verso l’alto, Louis si spinge verso il basso, facendo scontrare i loro fianchi meglio che può.

“Voglio cucinarti la cena” dice Harry, cercando di far stare le proprie gambe sul divano senza lasciare Louis. Quasi cadono sul pavimento, baciandosi e spingendosi sempre più vicini e verso lo schienale del divano per rimanerci sopra. “Voglio chiederti delle tue storie.”

“Sì, okay” mormora Louis, baciando la mascella dell’altro, le mani sul suo petto.

“Voglio farti venire” dice Harry, le dita che scivolano sotto la vita dei pantaloni di Louis. I suoi jogger scivolano verso il basso e Harry coglie l’occasione per infilarci entrambe le mani, lasciando solo i boxer di Louis tra i propri palmi e il suo sedere. “Volevo farti venire anche ieri.”

“Cazzo, anch’io. Voglio-” balbetta Louis, per interrompersi quando Harry sposta le mani verso il basso, le dita che si chiudono attorno al retro delle sue cosce e si scontrano con i suoi testicoli. Il suo cazzo si contrae ed egli geme, spostando un ginocchio in modo da potersi muovere come vuole. Si preme contro l’inguine di Harry e mugola sulle sue labbra, sentendo l’altro che gli stringe il culo e se lo spinge contro ancora di più. “Cazzo, lo volevo anch’io. Farti venire. Eri così-”

Louis aveva gli occhi chiusi, e li apre per guardare il viso mdi Harry.

Harry è arrossato e lo sta già guardando, gli occhi scuri. Louis lo bacia tenendo gli occhi aperti, e inizia a tirare la sua felpa. Non si sono davvero visti il giorno prima, non hanno davvero sentito la pelle l’una contro l’altra, eccetto le mani di Harry sulla maglietta di Louis.

Harry alza le braccia e Louis gli toglie la felpa, lasciandolo nudo dalla vita in su, i ricci che vanno in ogni direzione. Louis si immerge nella vista (la pelle ancora abbronzata, i tatuaggi, i capezzoli duri, i peli radi sul petto) prima di prendere l’orlo della propria maglietta e tirarla via, buttandola sul pavimento.

Harry lo guarda, muovendo le mani sui suoi fianchi, sul suo petto, giù sulla pancia. Louis è a cavalcioni su di lui, sul piccolo divano, ansimante, duro nei suoi vecchi joggers. Harry sembra un dipinto, illuminato solo nella luce fioca che c’è nella stanza. I ricci color caffè, le guance rosa e le labbra di fragola. Gli occhi color schiuma del mare. Louis non ha mai avuto problemi a ricordarsi i colori che Harry gli insegnava, potendo vederli facilmente dipinti sull’altro.

“Che ne dici dei tuoi pantaloni?” chiede Harry, e Louis ride e si guarda il bacino. Riesce a sentire Harry duro sotto di sé, come il giorno precedente, prima che rovinasse tutto.

“Cosa?”

“Li toglierai?”

“Vuoi che me li tolga?”

Harry si morde le labbra e poi traccia la linea del cazzo di Louis con la punta del dito, attraverso i pantaloni, facendo quasi cadere Louis dal divano e sul pavimento.

“Posso farti venire anche se li tieni addosso” dice Harry “Ma voglio vederti.”

“Cristo, okay” mormora Louis tra sé e sé, la testa leggera, e si sposta da sopra ad Harry con le gambe instabili, le orecchie che quasi fischiano.

Davvero era solo questa mattina che Louis pensava di non riuscire più a guardare Harry negli occhi? Ed ora eccolo, a togliersi i pantaloni in un movimento solo e lasciarli sul pavimento, il cazzo che si alza, ormai libero, e tende il tessuto dei boxer. Harry sta guardando con un’intensità tale che Louis sente quasi il bisogno di coprirsi.

Non lo fa, perché Harry si sta slacciando i pantaloni e li sta scalciando via dalle sue gambe lunghe. I suoi slip sono bianchi e stretti e tesi, la forma del suo membro visibile attraverso il cotone, l’elastico che preme sulla pelle.

Louis non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo, le dita che si contraggono per il bisogno di toccarlo e la salivazione a mille.

“Dovremmo” inizia Harry, le dita che pizzicano il sottile tessuto che lo tiene ancora coperto. Louis ci vuole mettere sopra la bocca. “Tipo, sul divano?”

A Louis non importa del divano, vuole solo avere le mani su Harry il prima possibile, la tensione repressa per tre lunghi anni che ora è così palpabile che Louis si sente quasi scoppiare. Ma il divano è piccolo, e il suo letto è lontano solo pochi passi.

Prende le mani di Harry e lo tira in piedi, entrambi che scivolano sui vestiti di Louis e si reggono l’uno all’altro per non cadere. Poi si stanno baciando, senza che Louis si accorga di aver deciso di farlo, avvolgendo le braccia l’uno attorno all’altro, sentendo la pelle dell’altro ovunque, le mutande di Harry morbide contro il cazzo di Louis che spunta dai suoi boxer.

“Sei così bello” gli dice Harry tra i baci, e Louis non pensa che qualcuno abbia mai chiamato lui bello prima d’ora. Figo, carino, stupendo, forse. Ma non bello, e certamente mai con un tono così soffocato come quello di Harry, come se fosse sopraffatto. Da Louis.

Si lasciano quasi cadere di nuovo sul divano, ma Louis si ferma e tira Harry verso la propria stanza. Percepisce gli occhi di Harry su di sé mentre camminano, il calore del suo sguardo che gli fa sentire caldo sulla nuca e sulla schiena.

Ama la sensazione.

La sua stanza è incasinata – vestiti, cuscini e qualche libro sparsi per il pavimento, il letto disfatto. Louis spinge via qualsiasi cosa ci sia sul suo cammino con i piedi e porta Harry verso il letto. Si siede sul bordo del materasso e tira Harry verso il basso per baciarlo ancora, le braccia attorno al suo collo mentre si sposta indietro per far salire Harry sul letto insieme a sé.

Harry lo segue, impacciato mentre cerca di non staccare le labbra da quelle di Louis, le mani sui suoi fianchi.

Quando Harry si siede, Louis lo guarda, sbattendo le palpebre,con la testa che gli gira. Harry sposta lo sguardo su tutto il suo corpo prima di tornare a guardare il suo viso.

“Voglio davvero disegnarti” dice “va bene?”

“Proprio ora?” chiede Louis, lusingato e divertito ed eccitato allo stesso tempo. Harry si morde le labbra, passando di nuovo lo sguardo su e giù per il corpo di Louis. Scuote la testa.

“Più tardi” decide, mettendo le mani sulle cosce dell’altro “Dopo.”

“Dopo.” concorda Louis, e si inarca mentre Harry gli lascia un bacio appena sopra l’ombelico.

-

‘Dopo’ è due ore più tardi. È dopo che Louis viene in gola ad Harry, le mani che gli tirano i capelli. È dopo che Louis bacia via il proprio sapore dalla bocca di Harry e mette una mano nei suoi slip per toccarlo, la pelle morbida e appiccicosa nella sua presa. È dopo che Harry lo coccola e si rifiuta di spostarsi finché la stanza non smette di girare, e dopo che si sono puliti e hanno cenato insieme in cucina con solo l’intimo addosso, il laptop di Louis spostato sul bancone.

È dopo altri baci e dopo aver risposto alle domande stupide di Harry su Lorenzo e dopo aver promesso di firmargli i libri di Austin che possiede (che sono ancora nella sua borsa, dimenticata da qualche parte in salotto). Dopo la battuta d’obbligo su Titanic e dopo essersi distratti un po’ semplicemente rimanendo a letto insieme, Louis finalmente prende una penna e una pila di fogli dal suo ufficio e li dà ad Harry.

“Prego.”

Louis si addormenta con il suono della penna che sfrega contro la carta, il corpo curvato contro il proprio cuscino e le dita attorno alla caviglia di Harry. Non sa che ore siano quando si sveglia, ma le luci sono spente ed Harry sta dormendo accanto a lui, i ricci scuri contro le lenzuola candide.

  
  


Louis lo guarda, insonnolito, e poi si alza e prende il laptop dalla cucina.

Scrive e scrive finché non riesce più a tenere gli occhi aperti e le sue dita fanno male, Harry che russa piano accanto a lui. Il sole sta iniziando a sorgere quando, alla fine, torna a stendersi, e i suoi occhi si chiudono meno di un minuto prima che Harry si svegli e si sieda con un'imprecazione mormorata, in ritardo per il lavoro.

-

_ Ci volle un mese perché Hunter recuperasse, nascosto nella base con solo Barrett e la Dottoressa May a fargli compagnia. I loro modi di stare al suo capezzale erano, onestamente, insoddisfacenti. Hunter iniziò a sentirsi irrequieto non appena riuscì mettersi seduto senza aiuti. _

_ Cercò di ignorare quanto fossero attente le mani di Barrett quando lo aiutava ad alzarsi, il modo in cui lo sguardo gli si ammorbidiva quando credeva che Hunter non ci stesse prestando attenzione. Cercò di non pensare a come Barrett gli aveva salvato la vita per la millesima volta, come lo aveva letteralmente tenuto insieme, premendo insieme i bordi della sua ferita mentre gli metteva i punti, fermando il sangue prima di arrivare alla base sicura. _

_ I metodi di Barrett per salvargli la vita consistevano solitamente solo nell’urlargli la direzione dell’uscita dall’auricolare, o nel ricordargli che l'obiettivo conosceva qualche forma di combattimento di cui Hunter doveva essere a conoscenza se le cose si fossero spinte oltre. Hunter non aveva mai visto il sangue sulle mani di Barrett e sperava di non vederlo più. _

_ I giorni erano lenti e pigri, ma la mascella di Barrett rimaneva sempre rigida e tesa tutto il tempo, perfino quando riposava sul secondo letto nella stanza di Hunter. Era in uno stato di allerta costante, pronto a saltare in piedi e puntare la pistola al minimo disturbo. _

_ Hunter poteva pensare ad almeno dieci cose che avrebbe potuto fare per farlo rilassare, se fosse stato in salute, e usando solo la sua bocca. Si chiedeva se Barrett fosse capace di lasciarsi andare abbastanza per scopare o se fosse duro e preciso anche durante il sesso, contano le spinte nella propria mente e facendo tutto con precisione clinica, come a seguire un manuale. _

_ Il pensiero fece ridacchiare Hunter tra sé e sé, e si rese conto che immaginarsi Barrett in quelle circostanze era uno dei migliori passatempi. _

_ Si svegliava ogni mattina duro e felice di dire a Barrett che fosse tutto per lui, quando lo beccava a guardare il rigonfiamento nei suoi pantaloni con lo stesso cipiglio di sempre. _

_ Barrett si divertì a chiedergli come avesse fatto il suo cazzo a non staccarsi. Hunter rise finchè sentì i punti tirare tanto che pensò che si sarebbero staccati. _

-

Liam pensa che la bozza per il suo prossimo (e ultimo) libro della serie di Hunter sia troppo vaniglia, ma a Louis non interessa. Per la prima volta da molto tempo, Hunter non è la sua priorità quando scrive. D’altra parte, ad Harry piace la bozza, e la sua opinione conta più di qualunque altra, specialmente quando è accompagnata da baci e incoraggiamenti sotto forma di promesse sporche, bisbigliate all'orecchio di Louis quando si mette al lavoro.

È un po’ strano come guardare Harry grattugiare bucce d’arancia lo abbia ispirato, una volta, a scrivere una scena lunga venti pagine, ma Harry che dice “avrai la mia mano per cinquecento parole, la mia bocca per duemila e vedremo cos’altro per tre” fa diventare Hunter e Barrett una coppia sdolcinata.

Comunque, la bozza è finita in tempo record, con il minor numero di scene di nudo di tutta la serie. Non appena la invia a Liam, Louis entra nella sua cartella LWT e va sulla storia di Harry, il quale volume è triplicato rispetto alla prima notte che hanno passato assieme all’appartamento di Louis, quando Louis non era riuscito ad andare a dormire senza aver prima messo nero su bianco tutte le parole che all’improvviso traboccavano.

Louis scrive nel locale, come ha sempre fatto, e quando non è pieno e Harry aggira il bancone, sbirciando lo schermo di Louis per vedere a cosa lavora, il mondo non crolla e Louis non deve trattenere il respiro. Sposta a malapena la testa di Harry da davanti allo schermo e pretende di non notare il modo in cui gli occhi del ragazzo si illuminano ogni volta che vede i nomi dei suoi personaggi sul laptop di Louis.

(“Scusa, i tuoi personaggi?” chiede Louis la prima volta che sente Harry dirlo.

“Esatto, tu me li hai dati. Sono il mio regalo, no?”)

Quando non è al lavoro, Harry è ad uno dei suoi corsi. E quando non è ai corsi, sta usando l’ufficio inutilizzato di Louis per lavorare sul suo progetto finale per la laurea. Quando Louis dice a sua madre che l’ufficio viene finalmente utilizzato, lei chiede una foto dello studente d’arte che è il suo fidanzato, e Louis diventa inutile per il resto della giornata, vedendo la parola “fidanzato” ogni volta che chiude gli occhi.

Quando chiede ad Harry se egli pensi che sono fidanzati, Harry gli dice che, diamine, spera che la risposta sia sì, dato che metà delle sue cose sono migrate nell’appartamento di Louis, e che quando i suoi coinquilini hanno chiesto ha detto così.

“Che rimango all’appartamento del mio fidanzato scrittore perché a lui piaccio di più e non mi ruba il cibo.”

“Beh, io rubo un po’ del tuo cibo.”

“Non è rubare se lo preparo per te.”

Harry inizia a lasciare piccole annotazioni da far trovare a Louis in giro per l’appartamento, disegnini infilati tra le calze, tra gli spazzolini e sulla sua tastiera. Louis li tiene tutti nei libri, i più espliciti nei tascabili rosa e viola di Harry, che ora risiedono nella libreria di Louis. Gli stessi tascabili eventualmente si spostano sul comodino di Harry, perché al ragazzo piace leggere drammaticamente i peggiori. Eccetto che, quando Louis smette di ridere come un pazzo, la voce di Harry lo cattura, anche quando parla di tasti dell’amore e stantuffi di carne.

“Gesù Cristo, basta!” sibila Louis, rotolando sul letto e tenendosi lo stomaco, mezzo duro nonostante le risate e la qualità orribile di ciò che leggono.

“Ma Lou, non ti da un’immagine chiara e grafica? È poesia!”

“Almeno leggine uno di quelli buoni, questo è onestamente orribile.”

Il che porta Harry a leggere la scena della terrazza ad alta voce a Louis, e porta Louis a farlo piegare in due come uno dei suoi disegnini e a spingersi in lui mentre Harry tiene il libro sollevato e cerca di continuare a leggere, il respiro che gli si blocca in gola con ogni spinta dei fianchi di Louis.

Fa anche le voci diverse per i personaggi.

-

_ È tutto tranquillo, e il suo letto tiepido. È tranquillo ed egli non riesce a ricordarsi quando ha iniziato a considerare il letto suo, la stanza sua, le sue finestre che lasciano entrare il sole troppo forte. Vale la pena alzarsi? Chissà cosa lo aspetta al piano inferiore, dopo la notte appena passata. Le sue nocche sono doloranti, ed egli si rannicchia, premendosi il retro della mano sulla bocca secca. _

_ È troppo tranquillo. _

_ Si alza il tempo necessario per mettere un disco ed assicurarsi che l’ago sia pulito dalla lanugine. Prude un po’, ma presto una chitarra suona delicatamente e il piano si unisce. _

_ Torna sotto le coperte e cerca di fingere di riuscire a tornare a dormire. _

-

La campanella sopra la porta tintinna quando Louis entra nel locale. È un tardo pomeriggio ed egli sta sudando per la camminata che ha fatto dalla stazione, il gusto dello spumante economico ancora in bocca. Harry è in piedi dietro al bancone, parlando con una ragazza nuova. Sorride e saluta con la mano quando vede Louis, e Louis gli fa un occhiolino di rimando, dirigendosi al suo solito tavolo, il piccolo Riservato :) che ora è decorato con un paio di cuoricini rossi nell’angolo.

Louis si siede, si mette i propri libri sul grembo, e, un momento dopo, Harry è di fronte a lui.

“Cosa posso portarti?” Non sta indossando il suo grembiule, e i suoi capelli sono piegati in modo strano da una delle piccole mollettine che li tengono su. Louis bacia il ragazzo già da un anno intero, e ancora non riesce a credere di avere il permesso di farlo.

“Non penso che ti sia permesso chiedermelo se non lavori qui, amore.” gli dice Louis, appoggiando il meno alla propria mano. Harry alza le spalle.

“Puoi, se il locale ha il nome di tua madre,” dice “Tè e uno scone? Va bene la marmellata di lampone?”

“Certo.” Louis si allunga e prende il bordo della maglietta di Harry tra le dita, tirandolo delicatamente. “Ma siediti con me, okay?”

“Ovviamente, Lou, stiamo celebrando.” si abbassa per lasciare un bacio sulle labbra di Louis e poi torna dietro al bancone.

“Non festeggiamo fino a stasera” replica Louis. Il locale è vuoto, eccezion fatta per una donna con il suo computer, vicino alla porta, e la nuova ragazza seduta vicino alla cassa, che sta leggendo un libro di testo. È il primo giorno in cui Harry non lavora e sembra già tutto diverso. È comunque bello, ancora uno dei suoi posti preferiti al mondo, ma Louis non riesce ad immaginarsi di mettersi a lavorare lì come ha fatto per tanto tempo. Non pensa che potrebbe mai scrivere qualcosa di diverso dai lavori di Austin, qui, e probabilmente non scriverà mai più niente di Austin. Si sente quasi nostalgico a sedersi sulla sua solita sedia, Harry che canticchia sottovoce una canzone dei Led Zeppelin mentre mette gli scones in un piccolo cestello decorato con dei fiocchi, la marmellata e il burro in piccole ciotoline di ceramica.

Ultimamente, Louis lavora da casa. Il suo ufficio è ovunque gli vada – il tavolo della cucina, il divano in salotto, il letto. A volte si mette anche nel vero e proprio ufficio-diventato-studio-artistico quando Harry non c’è, dove tutto profuma di tempere e vaniglia. Harry è ancora la sua fonte di energia per scrivere, e il loro appartamento è dove la sua presenza è più palpabile in questi giorni. Louis ha le prove di ciò tra le proprie mani.

Harry torna un momento dopo portando un vassoio. Mette una teiera e due tazze sul tavolo, insieme a scones, marmellata, burro e un piccolo vaso con un singolo fiore blu dentro.

“Blu cielo” dice Harry, spostando il fiore in direzione di Louis. “Quasi bello come i tuoi occhi.”

“Okay, Lorenzo” ride Louis, essendo ormai abituato alle frasi fatte di Harry, ma sentendo comunque le farfalle nello stomaco tutte le volte. Harry fa un suono di protesta.

“Sono molto più romantico di Lorenzo, come osi!.”

A volte Harry da ancora nomi al suo cazzo mentre sono nel bel mezzo di una discussione e sta perdendo, per distrarre Louis. La prima volta che lo ha fatto, era dopo una conversazione sugli eufemismi che era diventata una discussione vera e propria. Harry si era infervorato difendendoli – poteva diventare davvero protettivo nei confronti dei suoi romanzetti rosa – e Louis sosteneva che solitamente fossero ridicoli e inutili. Quando Louis gli disse della storia di Liam con il ragazzo che chiamava il suo membro Kyle, Harry aveva a malapena battuto le palpebre, scrollando le spalle, ma quando era andato a letto quella notte, ancora imbronciato, si era guardato in grembo e aveva mormorato: “ _ Immagino che saremo solo io e te stanotte, George. _ ”. Louis aveva riso e permesso a George di fare qualsiasi cosa volesse, gettando la testa indietro e ridendo senza fiato ogni volta che Harry mormorava  _ puoi farcela, George _ e entra,  _ Georgie, coraggio, dritto al punto. _

È ridicolo – Louis scopre nuovi motivi per cui lo è ogni giorno – ma sì, è sicuramente molto più romantico del povero, stupido Lorenzo.

Il tè è perfetto come sempre, e gli scones sono ancora caldi. Si siedono uno di fronte all’altro e intrecciano le caviglie sotto al tavolo, Harry che si mette sull’attenti ogni volta che la campanella sulla porta tintinna, come se fosse pronto ad alzarsi e accogliere ogni cliente, prima di ricordarsi che non deve più farlo. Alcuni clienti abituali si fermano comunque a salutare, promettendo che torneranno anche se Harry non ci sarà. Harry sorride e arrossisce, e Louis stringe un po’ di più il suo piede tra i propri. Sa che non è facile per l’altro andare avanti.

“Com’è andata?” chiede Harry, una volta che sono soli e gli scones non sono altro che briciole sul tavolo. “Non mi hai scritto.”

“Beh” dice Louis, con nonchalance, e prende uno dei libri nascosti sul suo grembo. Harry spalanca gli occhi e fa un sorriso enorme, spostando lo sguardo dal libro nuovo di zecca a Louis e viceversa.

“Davvero? Di già?” si allunga per prenderlo, ma Louis lo tira indietro. “Hey.”

“È solo un campione, ma, sì, questo sarà l’aspetto finale.”

La copertina è rigida, chiara, ma le pagine sono spesse e ci sono bellissimi disegni di Harry sul frontespizio e sulla copertina. È una versione raffinata del disegno che aveva dato a Louis quasi un anno e mezzo prima, la stanza e il sole e il giradischi. L’originale è appeso, un po’ storto, nel loro salotto tondo, incorniciato ed autografato, sopra al divano.

“Fammi vedere” chiede Harry, tendendo le mani con un broncio “Sembra bellissimo.”

Lo è. Louis ha passato tutto il viaggio guardandolo e cercando di realizzare che dentro ci sono stampate le sue parole, tenute insisme dai disegni di Harry, che il suo nome è sulla copertina, L.W. Tomlinson. Ha già mandato una foto a sua madre.

“Volevo darti qualcos'altro prima.” dice Louis, e le sopracciglia di Harry si sollevano, le mani si abbassano. Fa un piccolo sorriso curioso.

“Okay.”

Louis fa un respiro profondo. Se fosse stato un anno prima, a questo punto starebbe già iperventilando, ma un anno prima non aveva passato notti intere a leggere i suoi stessi libri porno ad Harry, o ascoltato Harry stesso leggerli. Non aveva impiegato pomeriggi ad imprecare contro al suo laptop quando le parole non ne volevano sapere di uscire, ed essere salvato da Harry che lo distraeva per un po’, con una passeggiata, un film o le coccole. Dopo, scrivere diventava come respirare, le parole che scorrevano fluide, senza fermarsi. Non aveva dovuto attraversare piccole montagne di fogli accartocciati per fare un massaggio ad Harry e condividere aneddoti su quanto sia estremamente difficile creare cose dal nulla. Che siano racconti o arte, erotica o no. Un anno prima, Louis aveva preso questo particolare libro da sotto al proprio letto e lo aveva nascosto in cima alla sua libreria, pregando che Harry non lo trovasse. Non importava quando lo chiedesse, pregasse di poterlo leggere, non glielo aveva mai mostrato.

Ora Louis lo sta prendendo dal proprio grembo e glielo sta porgendo come se fosse nulla.

Tutto è nuovo negli ultimi giorni. Nuovo editore per Louis, nuovo lavoro per Harry, nuovo coinquilino ufficiale (a partire dall’ultimo rinnovo del contratto di casa) per entrambi. Ma la sensazione di sicurezza che Louis prova mentre consegna l’ultima piccola parte della sua anima ad Harry è vecchia e conosciuta, qualcosa che spera non inizi mai a sentire come scontata.

Harry prende il libro quasi con reverenza, gli occhi ancora più spalancati di prima. Guarda Louis, accertandosi che possa davvero farlo, e poi se lo preme al petto.

“Posso leggerlo? Davvero?” chiede.

“È per te, puoi farci qualsiasi cosa tu voglia.”

Harry ha ancora uno sguardo adorante, e Louis deve sporgersi sopra al tavolo e baciarlo, non ha scelta. Harry ricambia dolcemente, le labbra piene e morbide, e Louis sta probabilmente pucciando la maglietta nel tè, ma non importa.

“Grazie” dice Harry sulle sue labbra “È già il mio secondo libro preferito.”

Louis ride e torna seduto.

“E quale sarebbe il primo?”

Harry fa una smorfia consapevole e fa un cenno con la testa verso il libro nuovo, ancora tra le mani di Louis. Roteando gli occhi, Louis sospira e glielo porge, fallendo terribilmente nel trattenere il proprio sorriso.

Harry gli soffia un bacio mentre lo prende. Passa le dita sulla copertina, e poi lo apre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fine!
> 
> Sono terribile, ho tradotto i primi quattro capitoli in nove giorni e poi ho impiegato un mese e mezzo per finire l'ultimo.. Oops :))
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> È la mia prima traduzione e non ho un/una beta, quindi be kind pls!  
> Se ci sono errori (o orrori) fatemelo sapere così correggo.


End file.
